Tempting Fate
by DarkSideCaptive
Summary: Prince Caspian. Slight AU at the end. The Pevensies have returned, unaware of the fact that everything as they know is about to change. Especially between two brothers. Peter/Edmund slash. Don't like, then don't read.
1. Kings and Queens of Old

_A/N:_ _I apologize to anyone that I offended when I did not read the rules and posted a story against them. It will not happen again. This is a movie-verse story but slightly AU in the end. I've worked really hard on it and I hope you guys enjoy. Please don't flame me. If you don't like slash, please don't click. I'm sick of the messages and reviews I get saying that slash is offensive. Its called for a reason. Anyway let me know your thoughts on this story and I'll appreciate it. I'm really nervous about posting this one cause of all the slash haters out there. This story is for P/E slash lovers only with maybe a hint of P/C but not much. _

_Enjoy! _

_(P.S. One AU thing is the fact that Edmund is 15 and Peter 17. I'm sorry but he's supposed to be 13 in the movie...I mean honestly Skandar does not look 13. So I settled for 15) _

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The loud screams pounded in his head, driving him to the edge. He felt arms slip around his torso, gripping soft fabric as they pulled him backwards. He ripped himself out of their grasp and took a few steps back, trying to catch his breath.

"Fight! Fight!" The pounding in his head only increased and he found it hard to think properly. Hands grabbed at his lower arms as he made a break for the staircase, where an audience had begun to form. He caught a glimpse of his two sisters staring at him, one with worry, and the other with disappointment. He just stared into the stone eyes of his sister, silently begging for help. She just shook her head and took a step backwards.

The moment was shattered as he felt a knee shoved into his abdomen, causing him to double over. Another knee to his shoulder and he was on the ground, cradling his stomach. They forced him to his feet and slammed him against the stone wall. He blinked past the haze gathering in the corner of his eyes and focused on the boy in front of him. Two held him back against the wall, while the one he had been focusing on pulled his fist back, ready to strike. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for the immense pain that would soon erupt through his body. These boys were probably the worst he had fought; they had no second thoughts about hurting him.

He was briefly aware of his sister calling out his brother's name, but thought nothing of it. His brother was off studying at the school library, last time he had checked. Plus, his brother stayed clear of most fights, only indulging in the ones where he thought his assistance was necessary. He had only fought alongside Peter once before in England (in Narnia, they had fought alongside much more), when one of the boys had literally thrown Peter against the wall, giving him a minor concussion. Edmund hadn't gotten off easy during that fight either. He had come home with a broken nose, in which had stained his white shirt red, and two broken fingers. Not to mention, a black eye.

He felt one boy's grip drop from his left arm, enabling him to rip his arm out of the other's grasp. He took a moment to look around, searching for who had helped him.

Edmund only caught his eye for a brief second, a second that seemed to go on forever. His brother's hair was tossed widely in front of his eyes, face flushed, eyes hard and determined. Peter couldn't understand why Edmund kept doing this if he hated fighting so much, but he didn't have the time to contemplate on the question. Hands found his shirt again as they pulled Peter back and throw him to the ground, dragging him towards the train tracks. His head came close to hitting the metal brace as a boy slammed his shoe into Peter's shin. His head rolled back as he gave a cry of pain. The heavier boy raised his foot again, only to be tackled to the ground by the other Pevensie brother.

Edmund stood to his feet, kicking the boy for good time sake, and turned to the boy holding Peter down. His fist connected with the boy's jaw sending him staggering backwards. Peter glanced up towards his brother, just as Edmund was tackled to the ground by the same boy.

Uh-huh, this was Peter's fight, not Edmund's.

He grabbed the boy's shoulders and forced his body on top of the older boy. The boy grunted and released Edmund's shirt collar, turning to Peter. They rolled on the ground while Edmund gasped for breath as his collar was released, enabling him to breath again. A whistle sounded and the crowd around them scattered. Two guards grabbed the boys, prying their hands away from each other. One guard grabbed Peter's arm and forced him to his feet, hissing into his ear how immature he was being. Peter pulled away, shoving the guard away from him.

"Act your age!" The guard scolded him, giving a final push to the younger boy's shoulder.

Edmund stood up behind him, hand brushing over his bruised cheek as he jogged to Peter's side. He bent down to pick up his hat, and plopped it down on top of his raven hair. Peter turned to him, all stone and ice. Much like the White Witch, Edmund noted. Peter just opened his mouth to say something, anything really, but Edmund was already weaving through the crowd towards their bags.

Lucy came dashing down the stairs after retrieving her own bags, and threw her small arms around Peter's torso. "Peter! Are you hurt?"

Peter just shook his head and allowed himself to be lead towards the bench, where Susan had already taken a seat. She smoothed her palms over her skirt, glancing up only when Lucy took a seat next to her. Peter sat down next to his youngest sister and allowed himself to be soothed by her hand, stroking his upper arm. He was vaguely aware of Edmund walking in front of him and placing both Peter's and his own bag beside the bench.

"You're welcome." Edmund slouched in the bench next to Peter, fidgeting with the scarf that hung loosely around his neck.

He turned to his brother and took notice of the firm jaw set, signaling Edmund wasn't pleased with him. Peter didn't really care that much, he was far too upset that his little brother was fighting his battles for him. He would be the joke of the school now. He just scoffed, rising to his feet and walking towards the tracks. "I had it sorted."

Susan just shook her head, throwing a sympathetic glance towards Edmund. Her eyes held deep disappointment as she adjusted her jacket, turning her eyes towards Peter. "What was it this time?"

Peter glanced over his shoulders at his younger siblings, momentarily wondering why they cared. "He bumped me."

Lucy's face twisted into horror at the thought of her brother--no, her mentor--being so rash. "So you hit him!?"

"No, after they bumped me, they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him." He turned to face them, eyes studying them deeply. He could read each of their emotions easily. Lucy was the easiest to read out of all of them, but maybe that's because she expressed them unlike Susan and Edmund, who bottled their emotions inside.

"Really? Is it that hard to just walk away?" Susan covered Lucy's hand with her own, seeing how upset this situation had Lucy. Edmund's eyes were on the floor, his black shoes scuffing against the cobblestone.

"I shouldn't have to!"

Edmund glanced up as his brother's voice raised in anger. Lucy just shrunk back, shifting in her seat. They all hated it when Peter was angry, but recently it was becoming a large part of their lives. Peter's anger was never calmed, he just held it in until any designated point in which he choose and would snap without warning.

"I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid!?" Peter scanned his siblings' faces, searching for any reflection of his own feelings.

"Uh, we are kids!" Edmund gave a dry laugh at the beginning, as if mocking Peter.

"Well, I wasn't always!"

Edmund, Susan, and Lucy exchanged looks, knowing exactly what Peter was referring to. Edmund's face softened, while Susan remained cold, refusing to let Peter's cracking voice get to her.

"It's been a year," Peter's voice calmed as he walked back towards the bench, sinking into it, "How long does he expect us to wait?"

"I think it's time to accept the fact that we live here. It's no use pretending any different." Susan crossed her arms, legs together, and voice gentle this time.

Peter just looked the opposite way, Edmund's head moved in the same direction. He was sad; Peter could tell it by his body language. Edmund had no reason to be sad, his life was bloody perfect! He got all the girls, all the popularity, all the teachers liked him, and he got good grades with no effort at all. Peter used to be like that, before he got tired of being treated like a kid and started getting into fights. The girls started avoiding him when they saw how short his temper was, friends avoided him for the same reason and teachers started shaking their heads in disappointment. Not to mention, he was flunking because he was always coming home tired from fights and never studied.

"Oh no...Pretend you're talking to me." Susan's voice was rushed as she turned to Lucy.

Peter leaned forward slightly, trying to see what Susan was avoiding. His lips twitched as a smile began to form at Edmund's comment.

"We are talking to you."

The way Edmund said things was enough to make both siblings quietly chuckle to themselves. Edmund had come to possess a dry humor, which gave Lucy, Peter, and Susan the comical relief they needed during tense moments. Susan just pursed her lips and gave him a hard look.

Lucy was smiling, but the smile faded and she jumped to her feet, turning on her heels to face them. "Ow!"

"Quiet, Lu." Susan whispered, patting the seat next to her.

Lucy shook her head, pointing back to the bench. Her eyes wild and full of fear. "Something pinched me!"

"Hey, stop pulling!" Peter jumped to his feet as well, shoving Edmund away from him. Edmund grabbed the back of the bench and glared up at his older brother. Peter just shook his head and came to stand next to Lucy.

Edmund held up his hands, quick to defend himself. "I'm not touching you!"

Just as the words left his lips, he felt something pulling him as well. Susan jumped to her feet, turning around and scanning the bench. The train beside them seemed to move at a much faster rate than normal. Susan let out a surprised gasp. "What is that?"

"It feels like magic!" Lucy tugged on her brother's sleeve, a smile spreading across her face. Peter was far too confused and overwhelmed too even think that this was his dream come true. They were going back to Narnia!

"Quick, everybody hold hands!" Susan extended her hand for Lucy to take, which she did as she looked around excitedly.

Peter grasped Susan's hand in his left, extending his right for Edmund to take. Edmund pulled away, still timid when it came to physical affection. Somewhere in his book, holding hands was inappropriate and a sign of physical affection, therefore off limits.

"I'm not holding your hand!" He finally managed to say, shrinking away from the extended hand, meanwhile trying to get a good synopsis on what was happening at the current moment.

"Just hold on!" Peter finally found Edmund's hand and squeezed it in his own, rendering Edmund unable to pull away.

The lights above them began to rattle, some bulbs shattering as the wind rushed past them. Posters tore off the walls and soared into the wind. Bricks started to peel off the tunnel and follow the posters. Edmund squeezed Peter's hand to get his attention. They both gasped as the exit tunnel gave in and tore away at the top.

Peter looked up towards the ceiling then over at Edmund, who was staring forward, eyes squinting in concentration. Peter followed his brother's gaze and looked at the passing train; his own eyes squinted in deep concentration. Then he saw it, with every other window that passed he saw a glimpse of a beautiful ocean and tall cliffs.

Narnia.

He blinked and it was gone. At first it scared him, but then he felt Edmund's fingers entwined with his own and he felt his confidence return. He opened his eyes (though he didn't remember ever closing them) and caught the last glimpse of the train disappearing into the air. He felt Edmund release his hold (Susan had already done so), and start to walk forward. All four were in a temporary trance as they studied the cave in which they stood. The sun shown brightly as the stepped out of the shadow of the cave, causing Peter to sweat in his school shirt.

Lucy just smiled at Susan and took off running, shedding layers of clothing as they went. Susan followed, shedding her red jacket and shoes. Peter shared a genuine smile with Edmund before he took off after the girls, pulling his sweater vest over his head. He hopped on one foot to get his shoe off, before doing the same with the other. He was vaguely aware of Edmund doing the same, except keeping his sweater vest on.

They tumbled into the water, laughter filling the quiet air. They danced together just as they once had, Edmund and Lucy rolling in the water while Peter and Susan splashed each other lazily. Edmund stood to his feet and dived into a wave, laughing as he came up. He shook his raven hair, water sprinkling onto Peter's face.

"Hey!" Peter laughed and splashed at Edmund. Edmund's eyes sparkled once again, something rarely seen these days, as he splashed back at his older brother.

Than the sparkle was gone once again and replaced by confusion.

"Ed?" Lucy stopped playing when she noticed Edmund becoming distracted by something in the distance. "Ed?"

Peter stopped splashing and looked over at his younger brother. The raven hair curled around his ears as water dropped onto his face. "What is it?" Peter finally was able manage.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund slowly whispered, his thick accent causing the last word to drawl out.

"Where do you think?" Peter laughed, giving one last splash towards his younger brother, half expecting Edmund to break out laughing at his own stupidity. Edmund didn't budge, didn't even so much as twitch from the cold water that hit the side of his leg.

"I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." Edmund's voice echoed in their minds as they turned to where Edmund was gazing.

They walked up the beach, retrieving their clothing, but leaving their shoes. Edmund slipped off his sweater vest, while Peter pulled his back on. Peter undid the tie, throwing it to the ground and grinding it into the sand with his foot.

"Dreadful thing." Peter whispered harshly. "It chokes me."

Edmund just let out a short laugh as he rolled up his sleeves, exposing tanned arms underneath. Edmund wasn't as tan as Peter, but he could rival with Lucy and Susan easily. Edmund had been so dreadfully pale before but with the recent exposure he had had to the sun, he had tanned quite nicely.

Peter led the way up as they scaled the cliffs, reaching for the ruins. As soon as Peter set foot onto the stone ruins, he broke apart from the group and headed towards the stairway. He climbed to the front and took a look around, scanning the beautiful view of the ocean. He remembered this view all to well, and he had no clue why.

"Hey that's mine!"

Peter jogged down the steps and over towards his family, where Edmund held a small gold pawn between his fingers.

"From my chess set..."

"Which chess set?" Peter moved his hand so that his fingers brushed over the smooth surface of the golden chess piece, his fingers delicately tracing the design on the ball of the piece. Edmund's flesh was soft under his fingers when he brushed across his younger brother's finger, Edmund flinching away from the contact.

Must have been against his rule book.

"Well I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" Edmund just twisted the piece in his hand before shoving it into his messenger bag, and glanced up at a Peter with a confused expression as if asking him what the previous moment was all about.

"It can't be..." Lucy just shook her head and jogged towards more ruins. Peter took off jogging after her, Susan following, and Edmund taking up the back. Lucy took Peter's hand and pulled him up the steps, before placing him facing forwards. She took Susan's hand next and placed her beside him.

"Just think about it." She whispered, taking Edmund's hand. "Imagine walls and columns there."

After she had placed Edmund in his rightful spot, she took to standing next to Susan. "And a glass roof."

Peter stared, forming the mental picture in his mind. Then it was there. He was sitting on his throne watching as an older Lucy swung around the dance floor before taking a seat in her own throne. Susan dancing with one of the many men that wished to court her and Edmund chatting lively with a duke, drink in hand, or charming a girl with his wits. Edmund making his way towards Peter and handing Peter a drink, toasting to the peace of Narnia.

"Cair Paravel." Peter whispered.

Edmund broke apart from the group and jumped down into a large ditch, seeing as how the stairs where shattered into pieces. "Catapults!"

Peter jogged over to where his brother crouched down beside the large stone. "What?"

Lucy and Susan joined them soon enough, looking at Edmund for an explanation. When Edmund looked up his voice was a sad whisper.

"This didn't just happen." He whispered. "Cair Paravel was attacked."

Peter watched his brother inspect the stone before he scanned up ahead. A large stone wall had been placed in front of the door that led to their storage area. It was a room that Peter had never been familiar with, considering he had only ventured to it a few times, but he knew what it was and where it was. "Ed..."

Edmund stood to his feet and followed Peter towards the stone wall. His fingers brushed over the cracks and he glanced over at Peter. "Storage area."

"The Narnians must have placed this stone here to hide this room from whoever was attacking." Peter whispered before pulling away at the vines. "Help me."

Edmund nodded before pulling out his pocketknife and cutting away at the vines that grew over the stone. A long brown vine finally snapped, allowing the boys to finally move the stone.

"Ready? One...two...three..." Edmund and Peter both grunted as the pushed the stone wall back, exposing the rotting door behind it. Edmund handed Peter his knife and gestured the girls over. Peter hacked away at the wood, digging a large hole in it, before he stuck his hand in and opened the door. He pulled the fabric of his shirt away from his body and cut a thin strip before bending to pick up a thick stick. He wrapped the cloth around, securing it with a knot and glancing up at his siblings. When he was sure it was ready, he showed it to Edmund.

"I don't suppose you have any matches, do you?"

Edmund undid the fasten on his messenger bag and pulled the flap up, rummaging through his belongings. Peter only caught a glimpse of his items, his eyebrow raising. A book, a random pill container, some wadded up money, and a knife. Interesting.

"No, but," His hand came across a silver object and he pulled it out. "would this help?"

Peter stared at the torch for a second before letting out a small laugh as the smirk on Edmund's face turned into a full fledged smile. "You might have mentioned that a bit sooner!"

Edmund just laughed and switched it on, moving to lead the way down the stairs. Peter just watched his brother lead the way down the stairs, raising an eyebrow at the slender curve of his back and the way the still damp shirt clung to his back. Hardened muscles flexed in his broad shoulders before running down into the graceful arch of his back disappearing into his pants. Toned arms held to the side as he shifted the strap on his shoulder. Peter just shook his head and turned to smile at Susan, who gave him a weird look but said nothing. Susan just shrugged and followed Edmund, Lucy behind her and Peter in the back.

They trampled down the stairs, Lucy staying above to gaze down at the dimly lit room. They came to a gate that held them off from entering the smaller room. Peter came up beside Edmund and helped him push the doors open, before hanging back and watching as his siblings each approached their chest. Edmund opened his and smirked as he pulled out a helmet and placed it on top of his head.

"I was so tall." Lucy whispered holding up a dress to her shoulders. The dress went well below her feet and bunched up at the bottom.

"Well, you were older than." Susan whispered, searching for her bow and arrows.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later, when you're younger." Edmund smirked as the metal nose piece banged against the bone there. Both girls chuckled before turning back to their chests. Edmund pulled off the helmet and rummaged for his sword. Peter bent down to pick up a shield, lightly blowing on it so the dust flew off in a cloud. Aslan's face was carved into the golden shield, catching the light beautifully. Peter glanced up before heading over to his own chest. He was briefly aware of Susan mentioning how she had left her horn but he paid little attention. He approached his statue, gazing at it for minute before he opened his chest.

Everyone quit looking through their chests and watched Peter pull out his sword. Edmund leaned on his own sword casually. The light reflected off the sharp surface of Rhindon, and Peter read the writing engraved into the metal.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death." Peter saw Edmund shudder out of the corner of his eye.

Edmund had never been winter after the White Witch. When his brother and sisters had run out of the castle and chased each other through the snow, he had stayed on his balcony wrapped in a wool blanket. He would watch as they had snowball fights and made snow angels, but he never joined in on their joy. He would attend to his duties inside the castle and delay to the outside duties. Peter would pale during the winter, but never by much. Edmund became deathly pale during the winter, with lack of sleep and food, not to mention the winter sun never shone on his skin. He walk through the halls, listening as the fawns hummed along to Christmas music, but he would not join in. On Christmas morning, he would stay wrapped in his sheets, staring intently at the ceiling above. Lucy would come join him and bring him his gifts, before snuggling up to her older brother. Peter and Susan would soon arrive and they would have Christmas Morning in Edmund's room. Even when they returned to England, Edmund did not set foot from the house during the winter, unless it was necessary. The White Witch had touched Edmund's heart and ice had been frozen against his heart. It would melt during the summer, but during the winter the remains of the ice, along with the memories, would slowly creep back into his heart. He would become hostile and bitter every winter, only to be warm and lively during the summer.

Peter threw Edmund a sympathy glance, feeling bad that Edmund couldn't even stand the word 'winter' anymore.

"When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." Lucy whispered, her eyes watering slightly.

Edmund glanced up when she said spring, but noticed the tears in her eyes not a moment later. Lucy bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying. "Everyone we knew...Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers...they're all gone."

Peter turned to look at his younger brother, who was staring at him with a sad expression. He turned back to Lucy and Susan, bravery and determination set in his voice. "I think it's time we found out what when on here."

Edmund nodded and then gave a lively smirk to break the tense air. "Then I think we better change into Narnian clothing. We don't want to go trudging around looking like school kids, who don't know a thing about Narnia or weaponry for that matter."

Peter just smiled and reached into his chest to pull out an old pair of clothing, some that might still fit. "I suggest we wear something nice though. They might not believe we are Kings and Queens of Narnia otherwise."

Edmund pulled out his own clothing and pulled the door open to another closet. He turned around just as Peter gathered his clothing. "Do you girls want the closet to change, or should we take it?"

"I think we'll do fine with this room. You can have the closet." Susan smirked as she pulled out her dress.

Peter just stuck out his tongue at them in a playful manner. In many ways, it felt like old times...the happier times before they had all changed and become tense around each other. Peter closed the door behind him, glad a window provided a fair amount of light. He pulled off his sweater vest and began unbuttoning his white shirt. Edmund finished the buttons on his own shirt, and slid the fabric off his shoulders, exposing the soft freckled flesh beneath it. He then worked at the belt he was wearing, pulling out of the hoops and setting it in a nice pile next to his Narnian clothing.

Peter's eyes raked over his brother's bare back, scanning the curves of his lower back and the graceful arch his back held when he bent over. Edmund turned and caught Peter's eye, eyebrow's raised in questioning.

"There a reason you're not changing?" Edmund chuckled amusingly as he noticed his brother's fingers still lingering on the last button of his shirt.

"Sorry...I..." His eyes caught sight of a scar on Edmund's mid back and ran down into his pants. "I got distracted by your scar. Where did you get, Edmund?"

Edmund raised an eyebrow. "What scar?"

"The long one on your back. About half way down." Peter slid his shirt off and pulled his belt off.

"I really don't know which one you're talking about." Edmund's eyebrow furrowed in even deeper confusion.

Peter just smirked and walked over to where Edmund stood. He gently took his brother's hand and bent it back so he could touch his own back. He moved Edmund's hand to where the scar started and then moved downwards, stopping at his waistband. "Feel it now?"

"Yes. I don't remember getting that scar though." He just shrugged, letting out a small laugh. "I think after so many battles, you forget which scar belongs to which battle."

Peter just smirked and nodded his head in agreement. "Hurry up. I bet the girls are already done."

"You're one to talk." Edmund whispered pulling off his pants, and slipping on grayish-tan trousers. The light blue undershirt came on next, and over it he slipped a blue velvet tunic, buttoning it to the top button (which really wasn't that high up). He sat down, slipping on his knee high boots, and then strapping his sword to his belt. "Done. See? I'm faster than you!"

"Shut up." Peter playfully punched his arm before slipping his brown trousers on, then a cotton blue shirt and brown velvet v-neck tunic after wards. He strapped his sword around his waist and his shield on his back before coming to stand next to Edmund at the door.

"How come I feel as if this is our last moment of total peace?" Edmund's voice was a mere whisper, almost ghostly.

"What are you talking about, Ed?" Peter leaned against the door, waiting for the girls to finish. He noticed how Edmund's face had twisted into a sad, confused expression, lips parted as a quiet sigh drew from his mouth.

"I don't know. I just feel like from here on, everything we'll change." His eyes dropped to the ground, staring at Peter's boot. "Not just the situation...but us. All of us."

Peter remained silent for a minute, watching as Edmund continued to stare at his boot. What was so fascinating about his boot? "What do you mean 'us'?"

"I just have those feeling that we all are going to change...individually. It won't be good change either...something's about to happen, Pete. I know I can't stop it, because it's fate and it's our future. There's still this nagging in my heart though, Pete. I know I'm going to lose you and Susan, somehow...and I can't fight it, I wish I could, but I can't."

"You're not going to lose me, Ed..." Pete squeezed his brother's arm affectionately, feeling the strong muscles tense under his arm. Edmund shifted uncomfortably under the touch and didn't meet Peter's eye. "Why do you tense every time I touch you?"

Edmund looked up and met Peter's eye, the seriousness of the moment drilled a hole into Peter's heart.

"I'm not use to your tender touch anymore." His voice was cold and emotionless, just like it was during the winter. "You lost me."

"What?" Peter stood up straight, his heart beating rapidly against his chest. "You're scaring me..."

Edmund just picked at the hilt of his sword, eyes dark and unreadable. "You lost me back in England, Peter. In Narnia, we're fine, but not in England. You pushed me away far too much. I couldn't stand it anymore, Peter. You have to understand that. I was just...tired of being hurt, so I told myself I would not show any affection around you unless it was for the girls. I trust you in Narnia. You're still the brother I knew when we're here, but I know that's about to change."

Peter just shook his head, hair falling clumsily on his face. "I'm sorry about England, Ed."

Edmund just smiled and ignored Peter's words. "You know how you can feel that Narnia magic running through your veins? How it kinda gives you a feeling when something's bad about to happen?"

"Yes." Peter whispered, trying to understand what Edmund was saying.

"I've been feeling that since we got here. It gets stronger every time I'm around you and Susan. I'm going to lose you two...or you're going to lose me...I don't know which one." Edmund's smile was long gone by now as he gazed up into Peter's eyes. "I'm sorry I had to bring all this up right now."

Peter just shook his head, before he stepped forward and pulled his brother into a hug. "I promise you, Edmund. You will not lose me and I will not lose you...again. Whatever happens, we still have each other. We're the Pevensie brothers. We are Kings of Narnia. Brothers in arms and brothers by blood. When together, we are invincible." A smirk played at his lips. "We're also the best looking guys at our school."

Edmund just smiled into his brother's tunic. "Probably the best swordsmen in our school as well."

"Considering half of them have never held a sword before, I would agree." Peter just smiled, not wanting to let go of his brother, afraid to, more like.

"We were wondering what was taking so long, but now we see. You were doing this." Susan stood in the doorway, a smile plastered on her full lips.

"Oh sod off, Su. I can hug my younger brother if I want to." Peter pulled away and picked up his shield.

"Yes, but seeing you two embrace...it's different. Maybe because you two never touch." Lucy snickered and ran her fingers through her silky hair.

"We had a deep moment, that's all." Edmund mumbled, grabbing his shield. "Now let's go."

They stayed to the shoreline, talking quietly amongst themselves. Peter was walking with Susan, his head bowed as he listened to her rant about the geeky boy from school. Edmund was leading the way, kicking the sand up as he went. Lucy was behind him, singing a Narnian lullaby that had randomly come to her mind apparently at this given moment. Edmund happened to look out to his left, peering out over the sandy hill on which they stood. A gasp escaped his lips, suddenly swinging on his heel to face Susan. "Susan, they have a dwarf in that boat!"

"What?" Peter jogged up beside Edmund, peering over his shoulder to the boat ahead. "Susan! Go! They're about to drown him!"

Susan nodded and took off at a full sprint, her hand reaching behind her to grab an arrow. She positioned it and lined up, purposely missing the soldier and hitting the boat instead. "Drop him!"

The dwarf mumbled angry responses, despite the fact that he was gagged. The soldiers looked up alarmed before throwing the dwarf overboard and sitting down to start rowing away. Susan just smirked and hit the soldier in the chest, the other soldier going in after him. Peter took off towards the dwarf, diving into the water, Edmund beside him.

Peter grabbed the dwarf around the waist, pushing off the rocky bottom and swimming towards the surface. Edmund dragged the boat to shore, pushing the hair that clung to his forehead out of the way. He helped Peter pull the dwarf to the girls, tripping slightly as pain swelled in his knee. He reached down to touch it as he stood by Peter. He had scraped it on a rock, no doubt about it. Peter threw him a concerned look but Edmund waved it off and turned his attention to the dwarf.

A minute later, Lucy was kneeling next to the dwarf, cutting the ropes from his hands. The dwarf coughed and pulled away the gag cloth, spitting out the water and coughing till his face was red. He glanced up at the four.

"Drop him!" He threw the ropes to the ground, anger flashing in the brown eyes. "That's the best you can come up with!?"

Susan scoffed, her eyes flashing dangerously. "A simple thank you would suffice."

The dwarf interrupted her mid sentence, a chubby finger reaching out to point at the place where the soldiers had been. "They were doing fine drowning me without your help!"

"Maybe we should have let them." Peter snapped his voice much more level and calm than he felt.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy whispered, concern washing over her face. She pulled at her sleeve, already getting a bad feeling about this situation.

"The Telmarines, that's what they do." His voice dropped low, sadness seeming to dwell in the dwarf's eyes.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund glanced up at Peter, a confused look in those large brown eyes. Peter shrugged, and waited for the dwarf's response.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" The dwarf mumbled, pulling the remaining of the binds away and slamming them to the ground.

"It's a bit of a long story..." Lucy whispered, a small laugh escaping through pursed lips as she exchanged a knowing look with Edmund, who was smirking lightly.

Susan smiled, shifting to the other foot as she handed Peter his sword. The dwarf finally seemed to catch on and his eyes widened in shock. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the kings and Queens of Old?"

"High King Peter. The Magnificent." Peter extended his hand, only to hear Susan make a comment about how he could have left out the last bit. Edmund hid his face, trying hard not to laugh, mostly because he had hated it when people had laughed at him before. He swore to himself he would never hurt someone like people had hurt him.

"You might be surprised." Peter pulled out his sword, holding it towards the dwarf.

"Oh, you don't want to be doing that, boy." The dwarf snickered. King or not, the dwarf believed he was not anywhere near as skilled as himself, mostly because of the age.

"Not me." Peter mumbled as he held the hilt out to the Narnian. He made a gesture toward Edmund. "Him."

Edmund unsheathed his sword, holding it out in front of him. His eyes wandering towards Peter, a mildly amused smirk on his face as the dwarf dropped the sword. He let out a short laugh, only to be silenced when Peter's sword swung widely at him. He blocked it, ducking as one was made at his head. The unfortunate thing about fighting a dwarf was the fact that when you crouched, you made yourself the same height as them, giving them the upper hand. The dwarf slammed his knuckles into Edmund's face, causing him to stagger backwards. Edmund's fingers traced the forming bruise, a small cry of pain escaping his lips.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried out, her voice full of panic.

"Oh boy, you all right?" The dwarf peered up into his face, mocking him. He made a move for Edmund's left shoulder, but the young king slammed his sword down into the dwarf's, burying the tip of it in the sand. It gave Edmund enough time to come around to his backside, and prepare for another attack there. The dwarf let out a grunt as he raised the sword to his right shoulder. Edmund blocked again, bringing his sword back behind his back for a heavy attack.

Peter was all too familiar with Edmund's fighting style and knew that Edmund was a tease when it came to sword fighting. He would take on the role as the defender and go easy on you at first, using his speed and agility to block the attacks. Only when you were tired would he become the aggressor and his attacks would become heavy and powerful, shoving you backwards, until you were forced to drop to your knees. Peter was all power; Edmund was all strategy and speed.

There was that beautiful arch in the back again. His arms raised above his head, sword behind his back, face calm. He didn't get to complete the heavy attack though because the dwarf went for his legs, forcing Edmund to jump and bring his sword down at a right angle instead of completely vertical. The dwarf was tiring, Edmund knew it. His swipes become stronger and more fluent. The dwarf staggered backwards as he blocked each attack. Their swords lingered together for a minute before moving together in a circle. Edmund broke the circle and pushed to the right powerfully, causing the dwarf to sway and lose control momentarily. Edmund became all power, no speed now. He swung hard to the left, then to the right, then vertical, then left, then low. The dwarf's sword was knocked from his hand and Edmund held his stance. He stood sideways, back elbow raised, both hands gripping the sword as it was raised to his face.

Susan, Peter, and Lucy were all rather impressed, considering none of them had had any sword practice since they left Narnia.

The dwarf sunk to his knees, an exclamation of surprise escaping his lips. "Maybe that horn worked after all..."

Edmund lowered his sword, placing it in its sheath and coming to stand beside Peter again. Peter gave him a proud smile and patted him on the back.

"What horn?" Susan slowly whispered.

The dwarf gave her a rather confused look, before he just raised his arms in the air. "What horn? Your horn, Queen Susan."

"What's your name?" Lucy suddenly piped up, stepping forward to walk beside the dwarf. "I'm Lucy."

"I know. Trumpkin." He mumbled harshly, shooting the girl a hard glance, not a glare but not a soft look either. "Why are you four here?"

Edmund was busy discussing something with Susan when he heard Trumpkin's question. Seeing as how no one else was responding, he took it upon himself to answer. "We were called here by someone. We want to find out what happened to Cair Paravel. We know it was attacked."

"Yes, by the Telmarines. The Narnians fought with all they had to protect it, many lost their lives in the process." Trumpkin moved towards the boat, dropping his bow and arrow inside. "I assume you are here to help us. If you are I shall take you to the remaining Narnians."

"Please do." Lucy whispered, throwing her siblings a saddened look.

Edmund stepped forward, and began to push the boat in. "Then I suggest, we take off. You can explain the situation to us on the way."

Peter helped his brother push the boat out and load everyone in. "You want to row or steer?"

Edmund grimaced at the question; he was going to feel like a total wuss after this. "My arms are sore from the fight. I'm not as well practiced as before."

Peter just smirked and jumped into the boat. He began to row backwards, Edmund picked up a jog as he pushed the boat out the rest of the way. He pulled himself into the boat and leaning back against the wooden seat. He shifted so he was more comfortable and listened as Trumpkin began the story.

"The Telmarines invaded Narnia. They attacked Cair Paravel and the Narnians protected it...for you four. The Narnians that survived were hunted down and killed." Trumpkin rested his shoulder against the bow, his eyes tired. "We live in hiding now. But thanks to Prince Caspian, we've been discovered."

"Who's Prince Caspian?" Susan whispered as she glanced up at the trees.

"Miraz's nephew. His father was killed when he was young, so Caspian became heir to the throne. That was until, Miraz finally had a son. Miraz gave orders to kill Caspian in his sleep, but the prince ran before anyone could finish the job. He's back at my own house right now; two of my friends are looking after him."

"So he's one of the good guys?" Lucy slowly whispered, her fingers smoothing over her dress.

"We don't know. I don't think he even knows." Trumpkin whispered the last bit under his breath. "What happened to you four? Why did you run out on us?"

"We didn't." Peter snapped. "It was an accident."

Trumpkin shrugged his shoulders and pointed Edmund towards the right direction. Edmund followed the directions carefully, gazing up at the clear blue sky when he got the chance. He was sweating terribly, but he would rather have this heat any day than winter.

"You're King Edmund the Just, right?" Trumpkin finally mumbled, his voice low and gruff.

Edmund nodded, his eyes finding the dwarf's. "I assume you've heard all the stories about me. That's why you know me, right?"

"If you are referring to the story of you and the Witch, then yes I know."

Edmund caught Peter's eye, his very heart reflecting in his eyes. Peter just blinked as he watched his brother's eyes fade in front of him. "Which version did you?" Edmund slowly whispered.

Trumpkin raised an eyebrow at the question but sat back in the seat. "The ones I were told said she seduced you and forced you to come to her. You were under spell and had no choice but then to go. You tried to save your siblings several times but she bested you each time, until the battle came where you saved King Peter by sacrificing yourself."

Edmund let out a dry laugh at that. "Then you've told a much happier version than the cold truth."

Peter shifted in his seat, allowing the boat to drift for a moment while he rested. "You don't have to explain it, Ed."

"I need to. None of you, not even you, Pete, have been told the real story."

Peter glanced up at that, an eyebrow raised. "Continue than."

Edmund nodded and launched into an explanation of how the Queen had given him Turkish Delight, promised him he would be king, with Peter as his slave. He told them how he had gone to her out of his own free will, burying hate for his brother as he trudged through the snow. The many times he had revealed where they were off to just out of fear or trying to save someone's life. The many times she had raised her spear to pierce his heart, when another distraction would come. The way Aslan had died for him and how he in return had died for Peter, only to be brought back by Lucy.

Peter watched as his brother pushed a stray black hair out of his eyes. He placed a hand on his brother's knee, squeezing it to give him some comfort. Edmund just smiled at him, before finishing off the tale with his coronation and the way he had ridden back to the battleground just to retrace every move to see where he'd gone wrong.

The silence lingered between them all as he rowed them into a narrow river. They scanned the clear sky down to the crystal water. Lucy's thoughts were lingering on the trees that now no longer seemed to move as they once did.

"They're so still." Lucy whispered as she gazed up at two trees hanging over the cliffs.

"The trees?" Trumpkin glanced over at the trees she was gazing at. "What do you expect?"

Edmund's wandering gaze finally rested on his brother's shoulder. Now nothing is really truly fascinating about Peter's shoulders but it gave Edmund something to stare at to pass time. His eyes were heavy but he did not complain, just watched as Peter's shoulder moved with each paddle. The fabric was worn and looked to be moth eaten; stitches lose and sleeves falling off. So that's exactly what Edmund did as they moved down the river. He stared at Peter's shoulder, his thoughts on their current situation as he silently listened to Trumpkin and Lucy's conversation.

"We used to dance." Lucy pointed out.

"It wasn't long after you four left, that the Telmarines invaded. Those that survived retreated to the woods. The trees retreated so deeply into themselves, that they haven't been heard from since."

"I don't understand. How could Aslan let this happen?" Lucy's eyes dropped to the water, pushing back the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Aslan? I thought he left us when you lot did?" Trumpkin mumbled bitterly.

"We didn't mean to leave, you know?" Peter's voice was even sadder than Lucy's. Edmund just stuck to the path, not bothering to include himself in this conversation. A part of his heart kept nagging him that this would be his last moment with Peter so close to him, physically and mentally. He pushed it away and faked a small smile at his older brother.

"Doesn't make much of difference now, does it?" Trumpkin's voice was sour and full of hopelessness.

"Get us to the Narnians and it will." Peter started to row again, his face twisting into a pained expression.

Five minutes later, Edmund hopped out of the boat and pulled it on to shore with the help of Trumpkin, Susan, and Peter. They pulled it up even farther; Edmund kneeling down to make sure it was in place. He looked over to Trumpkin, who was placing the anchor in place. He gave a short nod, signifying that it was in fact good.

"Hello there."

Peter dropped the rope as he looked over to Lucy, his heart stopping at the sight of the bear rising on his hind legs. Lucy continued to walk towards it, offering a hand out to say hello. "It's okay we're friends."

"Don't move, Your Majesty!" Trumpkin finally yelled, but it was too late.

The bear charged at Lucy, and to make it worse, Lucy tripped. She swung around and backed away as quickly as possible. Her sister was a much faster thinker than she was though. Susan had her bow raised, an arrow placed in it. The bear rose on its hind legs over the frail body of the young queen.

"Shoot, Susan! Shoot!" Edmund grabbed his sword and took off sprinting towards his little sister. "Shoot!"

Why wasn't Susan shooting!? Peter ran as fast as he could, hoping with every part of his body that the bear would just walk away. The bear did not though, instead raised its paw to strike the younger girl dead. Lucy gave a scream and covered her face from the bear, her screams turning into cries of desperation.

The bear fell dead and everyone turned to Susan, who had yet to shoot the bloody creature. Trumpkin walked up behind her, saying nothing as he made his way toward the other three. Lucy clung to Peter's chest, tears soaking her shirt.

"He was wild." Edmund whispered, confusion evident in his voice.

"I don't think he could talk at all..." Peter's own voice echoing Edmund's tone.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become." Trumpkin pulled out his knife, kneeling down next to the bear. "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember."

The knife twisted into the bear's heart but Lucy found that she felt the same knife twisting in her own heart. She cried into Peter's tunic, feeling him pull her closer.

Peter led the way to the crossing, with Lucy and Susan behind him. Edmund and Trumpkin took up the back, chatting along about the way the Telmarines rule and how it should be different.

"I don't remember this way." Susan finally mumbled, her breath short from walking so far.

"That's the problem with girls, can't carry a map in your heads."

Edmund snickered at Peter's comment, finally glad to have the tension out of the air. Right now, every moment he had with his siblings, he would relish. Mostly because something was about to change and soon...

"That's because our heads have something in them." Lucy threw back, snickering along with Susan.

Edmund's eyes just traveled over his sibling's bodies, comparing their differences and similarities. It gave him something to do, right? Lucy's build was similar to Susan's, her body already developing the natural curves. Her hair color was lighter than that of Susan's and her face structure resembled Peter's more than it did Susan. They all shared their dad's height, each of them being tall for their age. Peter and Edmund both shared the same muscular build of their father, but not the same hair color. Their father was a dirty blonde, a mix between brown and blonde, but not anywhere near black. Now that Edmund thought about it, he was the only one in their entire family that had the dark eyes and dark hair. As far as they knew, no one, not even their great great grandfather, had dark hair like Edmund did.

Edmund scanned his brother's backside, from the golden hair down to the long legs. He looked nothing like his brother and it bothered him. He wished he had his brother's golden hair that shined brilliantly in the sun, or his naturally tan skin, which only added to the golden appearance. But no, he was stuck with the dark hair, that only looked half way decent in the moon's reflection, and his naturally pale skin, that made him appear ghostly during the winter. He hated it...

"I wish he'd just listen to the D.L.F. in the first place." Susan mumbled under breath, startling Edmund out of his thoughts.

"D.L.F?" Edmund jumped onto a rock, trying to keep his balance as he walked forward.

"Dear little friend." Lucy smiled, glancing back at her brother.

Trumpkin stopped in his tracks, a rather unimpressed look on his face. "Well that's not all patronizing, is it?"

Edmund stopped to smirk at the dwarf before jogging to catch up with the rest. He liked the dwarf, mostly because he amused him in ways most couldn't. He squeezed between a few rocks, following the winding path Peter was clearing for them. He knew Peter was lost, just that he was too prideful to ever admit it, and so Edmund just trudged behind not saying a word. They came to a dead end, where Peter stood on top of a rock, a rather confused look plastered on his face.

"I'm not lost." He whispered more to himself than anyone else.

"No. You're just going the wrong way." Trumpkin came up in front of Edmund, stopping to glare at the High King.

Edmund met Peter's eye for a brief moment, before he just shook his head and looked around. Peter continued to stare him, as if questioning him. Trumpkin's glare continued to bore into him, waiting for him to say something, anything.

Peter finally turned to him, his voice icy. "You last saw Caspian in the Shuddering Woods and the quickest way there is to cross the River Rush."

Trumpkin just glanced to his side before trailing back to Peter. "But unless I'm mistaken there's no crossing in these parts."

"That explains it than. You're mistaken." Peter's jaw set and his eyes were cold and unwelcoming. He turned away and continued to weave in through the boulders.

Edmund stayed behind, fear jumping into his heart and coursing through his veins. The temperamental Peter was starting to return. That's when Edmund realized it, he was already losing Peter. He could do nothing but stand back and watch now, for even King Edmund the Just could not fight fate.

* * *

A/N: Please review. No reviews how you think I'm a sinful person that will be sent to hell. SLASH LOVERS ONLY!!


	2. Meeting Caspian and Complications

_A/N: Prepare for a very long chapter. Get some coffee (though I hate coffee), and a snack and just sit and read. Review right afterwards though._

_Disclaimer: Peter, Edmund, Susan and all the other Narnia characters belong to C.S. Lewis._

* * *

Leaves crunched under their boots, occasionally lifting in the wind to brush against their ankles. Peter was walking with Susan, his head bowed in deep thought as they rounded the bend. Edmund was only a few feet behind them, walking with Trumpkin and Lucy, his head cocked to the side as he listened to his younger sister.

"Do you remember that, Edmund?" Lucy laughed. "Do you remember Susan's face when she discovered it?"

Susan turned around at that moment, choosing to walk backwards. "If you remember correctly, Lucy, I was only merely shocked that you had stooped to Edmund's level. The prank itself did not scare me, it was merely disbelief."

Edmund bent his head back in a joyous chuckle, dark hair falling to the side of his eyes. "And what exactly would you interpret as my level?"

Susan just snickered and reached over to punch him playfully in the arm. "I just never imagined that my joyous little sister would become like my mischievous prank-pulling brother that is all."

Edmund brought a hand to lie over his heart. "I'm hurt that you think I'm still mischievous. I think I've done quite a bit of change."

Susan chuckled and turned back around, bending to wink at him over her shoulder. "You have and I am pleased with your change, yet I know buried beneath all those layers that fiery Edmund is still. Plus, I know no matter what change you go through, you can't stay away from trouble."

"Yes, but trouble seems to find me more often than I find it." Edmund stumbled over a rock, cursing under his breath. "See? My luck is not as strong as it was before."

At that, Peter couldn't help but turn around his face twisting into a smile. "You never did have good luck, Ed."

Lucy laughed beside him, her hair tumbling over her back. "Oh yes, you do have to remember all the times you swore luck didn't exist."

"Yes, but he would only say that when his luck seemed to fall short." Peter snickered, reaching over to ruffle his younger brother's hair. "You know I love you, Ed. You unlucky prankster."

Edmund just gave him a fake scowl, his lips quivering as he tried to hide his smile. "Yes, but you were always the sore loser."

"Only because I never lost." He teased.

"Oh really? So all those times Edmund beat you at sword fighting were just my imagination?" Susan raised an eyebrow, moving towards a different path that wound up the steep hill.

"That's the only time he seems to be lucky. That and he's got less muscle mass to carry around. Not to mention, he's younger!"

Edmund laughed, flashing a brilliant smile. "You just can't admit to the fact that I'm faster and better than you."

"Maybe because it's not true." Peter waved his index finger towards his little brother, indicating his point.

"Then let's duel it out right now, Pete." His hand flew to his sheath, grabbing the hilt of his sword. "Just don't be too disappointed when you find yourself at my mercy."

Peter just shook his head, turning back around when Susan called his name. "Maybe later, Ed. Count on it, okay?" He turned to jog up to his sister, when he turned around and faced his brother. "Oh and I won't be disappointed, because you will be the one finding yourself at my mercy."

Edmund snickered and watched as his brother jogged to their sister, falling in step with her. He turned to Lucy and studied her momentarily.

She glanced up at him, eyes shining. "You know what you said earlier? About how you've changed?"

"Yes." Edmund glanced at her with an arched eyebrow.

"I like the new you better." Lucy reached up a hand to drag it along his arm until she came to his hand, interlacing her fingers with his own.

Edmund smiled and squeezed his sister's hand. "Why is that?"

"You let me hug and hold your hand now." She glanced down to their entwined hands. "You used to push me away before. Not to mention, mock me all the time and make sarcastic comments."

"Yeah, I agree that I was a jerk to you before. I didn't quite deserve the affection you showed me." Edmund pulled a hanging branch out of the way with his free hand, ducking and pulling Lucy through with him.

"Yes, but look at you now! You're like a younger version of Pete!"

Edmund laughed, glancing over to her. "I wouldn't go as far as Pete, but I'm working on getting there."

Lucy's smile faded and her hand tightened on his. "Just don't become like he is right now."

Edmund's eyebrows knit together as he turned to his little sister, stopping in his tracks. Apart of him had been in denial of Peter's change, like he had been the only one that thought his brother had changed. He had never guessed that his young, somewhat naive, sister would have ever noticed if it were (though now that he thought of it, it was impossible not to notice Peter's change, so he was only being stupid in asking himself questions like 'I wonder if they notice?' or 'has Pete really changed?').

"Whatever do you mean, Lu?"

Lucy stopped, letting Trumpkin past her and hanging back with Edmund. "Oh Edmund, he fights so much. It's just dreadful to come home to see him bruised and battered. And he acts as if we have done something to anger him."

"Lucy, you have to try and understand, he's been going through a very difficult time." Edmund began to slowly walk up the hill towards the group, pulling Lucy's hand along.

"But we don't fight as he does and we are going through the exact same thing as him." Lucy grabbed a hold of a tree and pulled herself up the hill, her grip tightening in Edmund's hand.

"Peter has it the worst, Lu."

"How do you suppose that?"

Edmund just shrugged and continued on to leveler ground, eyeing Peter and Susan in front of him. "Think about it, Lu. He was High King, while we were just kings and queens. People adored him and they showed deeper respect for him than they did for either of us."

Lucy nodded, glancing up at her oldest brother than to the other. "I guess."

"They don't treat him like a king in England, nor the man he truly is. He's a man stuck in a boy's body." Edmund ducked from another branch, bringing his hand around to brush a bur from his shirt.

"Yes, but so are you." Lucy mimicked his actions and readjusted her grip in Edmund's hand.

Edmund just laughed and shook his head. "No I'm afraid that my situation is very different and much easier to deal with. I was only a young man, barely in his twenties, when we left. I was the lower king and not treated as Peter was, which made it much easier to deal with how people treated me in England."

Lucy nodded, seeming to finally understand.

"Do try and understand, Lu. Even though none of us truly can, we have to try. For his sake."

Lucy just squeezed her brother's hand and hugged him around the waist. "Oh Ed, when did you get so old and wise?"

Edmund just smiled and bent down, gesturing his sister to jump on his back. She did so and held on around his neck, her chin resting in the dip of his shoulder. "It's almost like you're a completely different person from the Edmund that betrayed us."

"In a way I am." Edmund smiled and caught up with his other siblings, readjusting the young girl on his back.

"Yes, but for Lucy and Edm-" Susan suddenly broke off her sentence, seeing as how the subject of their discussion had just arrived and it would be inappropriate to continue a discussion about them.

Peter's face was downcast and Edmund could do nothing but send a questioning glance to Susan. She shook her head and continued walking forward. Peter trotted up front, while Edmund and Trumpkin stayed behind, waiting for the others to react. Peter peered down the steep cliff, observing the rushing river below him. Edmund allowed Lucy to slip off his back and jog up to where Peter was instead, Susan close behind.

"See? By the time we-" Susan began, her eyes turning to Peter's face, voice dripping with bitter sarcasm.

"Oh, shut up." Peter remarked with an annoyed tone.

"Is there a way down?" Edmund turned to the dwarf, trying his best to keep his voice calm and not annoyed by the fact that they had walked all this way for nothing.

"Yeah. Falling." Trumpkin mumbled bitterly, biting his tongue before he spit out any rude remarks towards the High King.

"Well we weren't lost." Peter pointed out, immediately jumping out to defend himself from any future remarks.

"There's a fort near Beruna." Trumpkin suggested, barely noticing it as Edmund trembled at the name. "How do you feel about swimming?"

"Rather that than walking." Susan spit out, purposefully glaring at Peter.

Edmund gave a panged smile towards his older brother, trying his best to keep the family at peace with each other. Peter started to walk towards him, his head bowed in embarrassment of the previous situation.

"Aslan?"

They froze and turned to Lucy's voice.

"It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" Lucy swung around, holding out a hand in the direction she'd been looking. Her voice was excited and high-pitched, more than usual at that point. Peter and Edmund exchanged glances, as did Susan and Trumpkin.

"Don't you see? He's right..." She swung around to show them, but her smile dropped and a confused look washed over her blank expression, "...there..."

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin's voice was bitter and sarcastic, much like Susan's voice before him. Edmund just glanced at them, peering into the direction Lucy had pointed, but he saw nothing.

"I'm not crazy." Lucy narrowed her eyes, her voice calming from the previous excitement. "He was there. He wanted us to follow him."

Everyone glanced at Peter for his judgment. He just placed a hand upon Lucy's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear."

"I think I know Aslan when I see him." Lucy spit back, her voice much harsher than usual.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff for someone who doesn't exist." Trumpkin piped up, placing his hand over the hilt of his dagger and starting to walk away. Edmund watched as his sister's face washed over in hurt as Peter and Susan both shook their heads. They were family, they should believe each other, especially Lucy (she was the main reason they were in Narnia).

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy..." He began, catching Peter's eye and then wandering over to Lucy's gaze. "I ended up looking pretty stupid."

Lucy stared at her older brother, a silent thank you passing between stolen glances. She wanted to hug him, just run up and wrap her arms around his torso, whispering her thanks into his velvet shirt. Maybe it was the simple fact that someone believed her or maybe it was the fact that Edmund believed her. Edmund, of all people in the world, had chosen to believe. The same guy who hadn't believed her about Narnia, the same one who had ignored what she said about the White Witch, the one that betrayed her. But now, Edmund stood in front of her, eyes dark and trusting, standing up for her and what he believed in. He believed in her.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter's own doubt cut into the thin air, taking on a rather depressed note.

"Maybe, you weren't looking."

Though that made no sense to anyone, it seemed to hit Peter in the spot. He stole a glance with his brother, before shaking his head and facing Lucy. He wanted to believe her, but he couldn't. He just couldn't believe in something he didn't see, it's something he had always struggled with.

"I'm sorry, Lu." He turned and walked away; ignoring the disapproving glare he received from his brother as he passed him.

Edmund stayed behind, waiting as Lucy stole one last glance in Aslan's supposed location. He gestured for her to go before bending down and whispering into her ear, "I believe you."

She smiled at him and took his hand, pulling him along with her. They walked in silence for several minutes, except for the occasional conversation that carried about between the dwarf and the youngest Pevensie. Peter's eyes were downcast, Susan following suit. Edmund just stayed in the very back, drowning in the memories of happier times.

_"Peter!"_

_Lucy came jogging up, Edmund in tow as she dragged him along. Susan wasn't far behind, as she picked up the hem of her dress and walked across the field. Peter just gave them a tired smile, leaning against the stable door for support._

_"Yes, Lu?"_

_Lucy dropped her brother's hand and flung her arms around Peter's neck (being older, she was much taller than she used to be). "You promised me you would take us to the beach."_

_"I'm awfully tired, Lu. Can't Susan and Edmund escort you there?" He glanced up at his two siblings. "Are both of you free?"_

_Edmund just shrugged and leaned over a stall door to run a hand through Philip's mane. "I've already attended to my duties earlier this morning. I even looked over the documents that you failed to, Pete, and still had time for my morning spar."_

_"Oh, sod off, Ed." Pete reached over to ruffle his brother's hair, but Edmund ducked and let out a childish laugh._

_"Why can't you go with us, Peter? It's Edmund's last week with us until he leaves." Susan picked up her saddle blanket and walked towards her raven colored horse. She swung it over the horse's shoulders and pulled it down till the edge of the blanket reached its haunches. She gave him a loving pat on his muzzle before walking to where her siblings stood._

_"I guess I could come." Peter turned to saddle his horse, smiling as Lucy let out a rather childish squeal for someone that was fifteen._

_They saddled and rode out, Edmund galloping to the front before slowing to a canter. When they arrived on the beach, Edmund and Peter stripped of their shirts, leaving only their trousers and chased each other out to the water. Susan and Lucy stripped to their silk gowns (which cut off at the knee) and waded into the water. Edmund grabbed Lucy from behind, smiling as she let out a surprised yelp. _

_"Did I scare you, Lucy? Honestly, you must have known I was there? You can be so slow." Edmund teased and let out a muffled laugh as she tacked him into the water. _

_They played in the water for what seemed like eternity before they dug their toes in the sand and let the sun bake their skin. _

_"I wish this could go on forever." Lucy whispered, her fingers tracing a picture in the dirt._

_Edmund pushed a wet strand out of his face and let out a forced laugh. "Everything has to come to end, Lu."_

_"I don't like it when you say things like that, Ed. Can't we just pretend that you don't have to leave for like a minute?" Lucy turned to glare at him, angry flashbacks ripping through her mind of the many times Edmund had come close to death. _

_Peter, who was propped up on his elbows, turned to glance at Edmund. Susan just blinked the salt water away from her eyes and listened to the conversation with mild interest._

_"I'm sorry, Lu. You are going to have to accept that I'm leaving to fight and there is a chance I can die." _

_"Then let me come with you! Or at least take Peter! Don't go off into battle alone, please..." Lucy blinked the tears away, reaching a hand to lace it with Edmund's._

_"They need you here." He glanced at Peter and then to Lucy. "Both of you. Having the High King here is the best solution. We can't send him off into a battle with the fear of losing him. Narnia can cope without me. It can't without Peter and you know it."_

_"That's not true, Edmund!" Peter suddenly sat up, glaring at Edmund. "Narnia needs you just as much as it needs me." _

_Edmund just smiled and turned his face away, letting a dry laugh escape his lips. "It will be okay." _

_"What if you die alone?" Lucy sobbed out, unable to control herself. "How dreadful will that be?" _

_Edmund just smiled and wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. It wasn't long before Susan and Peter joined into the hug, each silently praying for Edmund's safety. It was an embrace so much like the one they had shared on the battlefield all those years ago, when Edmund had come close to dying alone._

Obviously, Edmund had returned home safely, with only a few minor wounds. Edmund only smiled at the memory, because it was the one time when he hadn't gone off to fight some war, but to fight for himself. To fight so he could come home and see his sibling's faces once again, to see their smiles.

"Shhh..." Trumpkin whispered, crouching (even though he didn't really need to with his height) as he slid past the trees.

They ducked behind a stack of logs, watching the Telmarine soldiers build the large bridge over the rushing water. There was no way they could make it across without being caught and killed. Peter turned to Trumpkin in disbelief, a bitter look crossing his face. Susan just sighed and rested her forehead on the log, her face scrunching in disappointment. Lucy and Edmund only watched as the heavy wooden machine pounded into the trees, knocking them to the ground. Lucy let out a mangled cry and hid her face in Edmund's shirt.

"What has Narnia become of?" She gasped into Edmund's shirt, feeling his hand rest at the small of her back.

"Shh..." Edmund rubbed her back, glancing up to his other sibling's. Peter was staring in horror at the scene taking place in front of him, Susan's face reflecting his.

Color drained from Edmund's face as three men on horseback came riding up, extremely close to where they were. He slid his back down the logs, coming dangerously close to being spotted.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come." Susan whispered.

Peter nodded and crawled back into the forest, away from the horrible scene behind him. Susan followed him with Trumpkin beside her, Lucy in tow. Edmund stayed behind watching as the bearded man dismounted from his horse and started barking off orders to the younger soldiers.

"Edmund, get away from there! What do you think you're doing?" Peter hissed, grabbing his brother's arm and pulling him into the forest.

"Mom said those exact words to me..." Edmund suddenly whispered, rubbing the corner of his eye with his index finger.

Peter just shook his head, and straightened his shirt out, letting out a quiet huff. "Probably because you were being stupid just like this instance."

"I wasn't in any danger, Pete." Edmund walked along side his brother, letting out a small yawn as a twig snapped beneath his feet.

Peter let out a sigh. "You didn't see the guy approaching the logs, did you?"

Edmund shook his head in a silent 'no'.

"That's what worries me. You're oblivious to your surroundings." Peter turned to his younger brother, a rather serious look displayed across his face. His lips were pressed firmly together, eyes hard. "I can't lose you again, Ed."

"You've never lost me, Pete." Edmund picked up a twig off the ground and carelessly through it towards a tree, his aim perfect.

"If I remember correctly, you are the one that said I did. Not to mention all the times you've looked death in the eye and tempted it." He wrapped his arms around himself, despite the heat that was already seeping through the cotton shirt and causing him to sweat uncontrollably. "You may think it's all fun and games to die and then be brought back. You've only done it...what? Five times? Maybe it was six, I don't know. Either way. You have a knack for dying."

"Dying doesn't scare me, Pete. Half of the times, I wish you would just let me die. The only reason I'm still around is I found something to fight for. Something to believe in."

Peter smiled at him and reached up to squeeze his shoulder, before a frown grazed over his features. "I feel so out of place right now."

"What do you mean?" Edmund grabbed the hilt of his sword, giving him something to do with his fidgety hands.

"I feel like I don't know Narnia anymore. I feel like a stranger here not a king." His head bowed in utter confusion.

"Things have changed, that's all. You're still a king." Edmund flashed him a reassuring smile, before trotting up ahead to where Lucy and Susan walked. The groups split up once again, Lucy hanging back with Edmund while Susan and Peter chatted at the front, Trumpkin in the very back.

They arrived at the top of the hill once again, Lucy coming to stand a few feet from the edge of the cliff. She peered across, trying to get a glimpse of the Great Lion. Edmund stifled yet another yawn, his lack of sleep taking its toll on him.

"So where exactly do you think saw Aslan?" Peter questioned.

Lucy turned to him, her eyes narrowing as she shook her head at them. "I wish you'd all stop trying to act like grownups. I don't think I saw him, I did see him." She turned to walk over to the spot where she had last seen him.

"I am a grownup." Trumpkin mumbled under his breath, earning a small laugh from Edmund.

"It was right over..." As soon as her foot touched the spot, the ground gave out beneath her and she fell. Susan let out a cry of panic and they rushed to look over the edge of the cliff, each dreading what they would see at the bottom. Lucy had only fallen five feet, before she had come to a stop on the side of the bank. She glanced up at them. "...here..."

Peter helped everyone down onto the soft ground, while Lucy picked her way down the backsides. Trumpkin followed closely behind, all the while looking out for his younger friend. No words were exchanged between the five as they climbed down the cliff, just occasional grunts of pain when one would slip. Peter stumbled once, sending him sliding down the bank but Edmund caught his hand, giving him a small smile. It was times like this, when they were together and depended on one another that made life worth living.

The trip was mostly silent; everyone was exhausted from walking and not in the mood for talking. Lucy's feet began to hurt and Edmund carried her on his back the rest of the way, occasionally switching off with Peter. Susan began to hum a Narnian lullaby about half way through their trip, then Lucy joined in and then Edmund. Peter and Trumpkin just kept silent and pressed forward, barely able to keep their eyes open.

"This looks good." Trumpkin dropped his things in the middle of the clearing and motioned for Edmund to follow him back into the woods. They returned a few minutes later with wood and kindling for a fire.

Peter helped start the fire, before settling back on his backside, heavy eyelids drifting closed. He made sure his siblings were comfortable before using his bag as a pillow as he lay on his side, breathing becoming deeper. Lucy lay out on her back with her hands folded behind her head, Susan doing a similar thing. Trumpkin curled onto his side and faced away from the fire, dagger laying close beside him. Edmund slept on his stomach, an arm folded beneath him as a pillow, the hilt of his sword laid closely beside him. They whispered their goodnights amongst each other before drifting off. Edmund was vaguely aware of the girls chatting before sleep overtook him.

The next thing he knew was Peter's hand shaking his shoulder. "Edmund, wake up!"

Edmund squinted into the light, glancing up at his older brother. "What is it, Pete?"

"Lucy's gone. Wake the others." He turned on his heel and jogged up the hill, disappearing between a few bushes.

Edmund laid there for a minute, his brain still registering all of what Peter had said. He was no good in the mornings and his thoughts were incredibly slow. He brushed a stray hair out of the way, wondering what exactly to do with himself at that moment. He groggily reached over to shake Susan awake and then Trumpkin, his eyes dark and uneasy.

Susan sat up, glancing over at her brother's groggily expression, pure panic flashing across her features as she noticed two of her siblings missing. "Where is Lucy and Peter?"

"Lucy's gone, Peter went looking for her." Edmund grabbed his sword, sheathing it and picking up Peter's bag as well as his.

"What!? Lucy's gone!?" Her voice picked up a rather worried and panicked tone, which was unusual from her usually calm tone. "Where did Peter go?"

Edmund gestured to the two bushes, throwing some water that Peter had collected last night on to the fire, just to make sure it didn't restart.

"How are you not worried, Ed!? Lucy could be in danger! She almost got killed yesterday!" Susan swung her bow and arrow over her chest and blew a stray hair out of her eyes.

"I'm just doing as I was told, Su. Being paranoid about this won't save her. Peter will have found her by now." He helped Trumpkin gather his things before setting off towards the direction Peter had went.

Meanwhile, Peter trailed behind Lucy, attempting to be quiet to see where she was going. It wasn't that he didn't want her to see him, he just wanted to be quiet, who knows what was lurking in these woods. Sure enough, a low growl rumbled through the woods, but Lucy only smiled and picked up her pace.

"Aslan?" Lucy whispered, rushing to greet what was ever coming this way.

Peter clasped a hand over her mouth from behind, pulling her down onto his lap. He motioned for her to be quiet for he had already seen the minatour trudging up the hill.

And it was carrying an ax. Not safe in Peter's book. Not trustworthy.

He motioned for her to be quiet as he crept up the hill, unsheathing his sword. Kill was the only thing on his mind. Kill and protect at all costs. He was just about to strike when a flash of black armor and white sleeves came into view. A sword clashed with his own and he was forced to block, staggering backwards. He caught a glimpse of black hair and dark skin as the man attempted a strike at his left. Peter parried his attack, before pushing the sword away and dropping his left hand, wielding the sword one handed (Edmund had taught him to wield with one hand back in the Golden Age and it had become very useful). The man faltered, leaving his right open. Peter took the chance and slammed his hilt into the man's face, which gave Peter some time. He raised the sword above his head for a heavy attack, slamming it down into the opponent's sword. They clashed, pressing together, neither breaking free. Peter strengthened his grip on the hilt before outdoing the man and pushing his sword away.

Peter had won now. The other man had lost his sword.

He swung widely at the man's neck, not even thinking clearly anymore. The man ducked and the blade met with the tree, now firmly stuck. The dark haired man stood to his feet, standing beside Peter and kicking out his left foot, meeting with Peter's right thigh. Peter fell backwards, while the other man attempted to pull the blade free of the tree.

Peter recognized that this was his last chance at survival and reached for a decently sized rock, hoisting it over his head and ready to chuck it at the man's head.

"No! Stop!" Lucy cried out, coming into the clearing.

The man stopped and gazed at them, pulling the sword free with one final tug. Peter glanced around at the approaching Narnians, all of which were looking at him accusingly. He turned to the young man, an odd look in his eye as if he was trying to figure out who he was. The man shifted under his gaze, eye's narrowing as he twisted the heavy sword in his hand.

Eyes suddenly flickered as a memory flashed in his mind. His voice was almost nervous when he spoke next. "Prince Caspian?"

The man narrowed his eyes even more, until they were slits. "Yes, and who are you?"

Peter opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as his sister jogged up the hill. "Peter!"

Edmund was right behind her, his sword resting steadily in his hands. He pointed it the older man, as if daring him to attack his brother. Caspian gave a weary glance towards the younger boy, as if studying the black hair and dark eyes that so closely resembled him. Caspian did look like the older Edmund, just before they stepped out the wardrobe, but Edmund's jaw was much sharper and his skin much paler.

"High King Peter?" Caspian whispered as his eyes ran over the engraving in the blade.

"I believe you call it." Peter said sarcastically.

"Yes, but I thought you'd be older."

Edmund just shook his head, wanting to pound some sense into that boy. Stupid, stupid thing to say. Incredibly stupid beyond belief. Lucy and Susan both looked towards the ground, preparing themselves for the fireworks while Edmund just tried to catch Peter's eye to tell him to keep his emotions in check.

"Well if you like we can come back in a few years." Peter's eyes flashed dangerously as he turned to signify his departure.

"No! That's alright." He glanced around at the four Pevensies, his gaze stopping at Susan. She blushed and looked down, shifting awkwardly on her feet. "You're just not exactly what I expected."

"Neither are you." Edmund caught the prince's eye and smirked, a soft look in his eyes. The last thing he wanted to be was an enemy of the skilled prince, who they were supposed to be helping. Caspian just nodded back, before the badger caught his attention.

"A common enemy even unites the oldest of foes." His words were wise, though no one was sure what he was speaking of, but they took it to heart.

A small mouse suddenly emerged from the group, bowing low to the High King. "We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service." He folded his hand in front of his chest, and bent at the waist.

"Oh my gosh. He is so cute." Lucy whispered to her sister, a smile gracing her features.

"Who said that!?" The mouse drew his sword and pointed it towards several Narnians, before Lucy let out an apology.

"Oh, uh, your Majesty. With the greatest respect," He bowed his head once again, "I do believe courageous, courteous or chivalrous might be more of a fight for a knight of Narnia."

Edmund hid his amused smirk, not before Caspian caught it and tried to hide his own amused chuckled. Susan glanced in Caspian's direction, biting her lower lip as he smiled at her, dark eyes twinkling. Peter hated it. He hated how his siblings seemed to automatically like the man that attacked him. He just turned to the mouse, eyes softening as the mouse sheathed his small sword.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." It was low of him to say that and he knew it, especially since the young Prince seemed to understand that it was directed at him.

Susan met his eye and shook her head, a look of total disbelief upon her face. He glanced to Edmund, hoping to get at least some forgiveness from his younger brother, his right hand man, his best friend. Edmund just nodded, eyes lowering slightly before raising to meet his once again. A quiet exchange of apologies was made between the two.

The mouse seemed to take the words into thought but said nothing about them. "Yes indeed. And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire."

Peter turned to Caspian, catching a glimpse of the hurt expression before it turned to stone. "Good because we're going to need every sword we can get."

Caspian met his eye, eyes challenging him as he shot back. "Well then, you will probably be wanting yours back."

Peter ripped the sword of his hands, sheathing it and turning away, not even bothering to hide the annoyed expression on his face. Caspian led the way there, Peter beside him, loosely discussing the changes in Narnia, with occasional questions concerning the Golden Age from Caspian. Edmund walked with Susan, while Lucy stayed back with the Narnians.

"I really don't know what's wrong with Peter. That was an incredibly rude remark he made back there." Susan hissed, watching as her brother and the prince made short conversations. It looked as if Caspian was actually trying to get along, while Peter just ended every question with a short answer and an icy look.

"I don't disagree with you, Susan, but we need to cut him some slack." Edmund felt at ease with the Narnians around him, just like the old times, when they would gather around his horse and celebrate his return from a dangerous quest.

"Why should I? I've been cutting him slack for a year now!" Susan exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, sod it, Sue. Can't we just have one moment of total peace? I have a feeling it won't last very long, so why not embrace it while we can?"

Susan just nodded and her lips twisted into a smile as she leaned against her brother. "You're right, Ed. I'm sorry."

Edmund just smiled and threw his arm around her shoulders. "So what do you think of Caspian, sis?"

Susan just blushed and pulled out of his arm, playfully punching his arm. "There's that old Ed."

Edmund just laughed, his eyes twinkling with complete happiness and some denial, but no one knew about what it was towards. Susan gazed up at where Caspian was walking, her face flushed and she looked away quickly.

"Yeah, okay. I really shouldn't have asked that question. I already know the answer." Edmund chuckled. "He could be your Prince Charming. The prince part is already there, now all you need is the Charming part."

Susan just shook her head, hair gracefully tumbling down her back and curling at the ends. "So what about you? No damsel in distress to rescue? Or some girl to sweep off her feet?"

"I've been here two days, Susan. Not all of us are as fortunate as you."

Edmund and Susan joked around the entire way there, laughing at each other's jokes and chuckling at each other's embarrassment. Edmund confided in Susan whenever he had trouble in his love life, and Susan did the same with him. It was the one thing they bonded over and it always would be. Susan could tell when Edmund was attracted to a girl, and Edmund could tell when Susan was attracted to a boy. They would talk to that certain boy or girl for each other, trying to convince them to like the Pevensie's sibling. It was just a special bond that no one could break and no one could share, not even Peter and Lucy.

Caspian lead them into a field, stopping at the entrance of the woods, and waiting for the other's reaction. All four of them were silent as they gazed at Aslan's How. Different memories ran through each of their minds, stirring different emotions in each of them.

The centaurs marched forward, unsheathing their swords and holding them vertically towards the sky. The Kings and Queens of Old stopped at the entrance to the tunnel. Edmund found his heart beating widely with excitement and happiness, feeling as if he finally belonged. Peter felt similar, a smile gracing his features, the first sign of happiness since Caspian.

They walked forward, feeling at ease and in place. Caspian hung behind, feeling more awkward then at ease. Peter glanced over at his brother, noticing how Edmund walked with his head straight, dignified like a king. It felt like old times, too much of the old times. Edmund smiled at one of the young centaurs that Lucy had noticed, before turning back to the How's stone archway.

They were greeted by the sound of metal clashing and the smell of sweat and fire. Edmund breathed it in, a smile spreading across his features. He felt like he was in the basement of the Castle, designing his own sword from the fire.

"It may not be what you are use to but, it is defensible." Caspian turned to Peter, gesturing to the Narnians kneeling beside the machines.

"Peter?" Susan stood in the archway to a dark hallway; her expression was that of pure amazement. "You may want to see this."

Peter looked towards his younger brother once again, but Edmund was already jogging to where Susan was. He followed her blindly into the dark, Peter and Caspian not far behind. Peter grabbed a torch, reaching out to scrape his fingers against the wall. The torch lit the wall, exposing small paintings. Peter ran his hand over one of all four of them sitting in their thrones.

"It's us." Susan spoke quietly as if afraid the moment would ruin.

Edmund was standing beside Peter, glancing to the wall on his right. His eyes caught on a picture of him and the White Witch, her cloak flung lazily over his shoulders, Turkish Delight resting in his hands.

"What is this place?" Lucy murmured, glancing around the room once more.

"You don't know?" Caspian's accent was thick as his eyebrows raised in slight confusion.

Peter felt like snapping at him and saying, 'No stupid, that's why she asked', but he bit back his sudden anger. Caspian lifted a torch from its mantel and lead them down the hallway. Edmund grabbed as one as well, about to follow them when another painting caught his eye. It was of Peter, Lucy, and Susan. Peter had his sword facing horizontally about to strike the ice as the girls clung to him.

"We were running from Magrium."

Edmund jumped away from the painting, his heart pounding rapidly against his ribcage as he let out a stream of curses, earning a raised eyebrow on Peter's part. Peter just chuckled and held the torch to the wall for better lighting.

"Still oblivious to your surroundings as always." Peter ran a hand over a picture of Edmund tied to a tree, the dwarf holding a knife to his throat. "What happened here?"

Edmund bent closer and examined the drawing. "The dwarf, er, I forget his name. Anyway, he was mocking me about my dreams of becoming Prince of Narnia."

He closed his eyes momentarily just to think.

_"Does he want his pillow fluffed?" The dwarf hissed into his ear, tightening the binds on his wrist. "Special treatment for the special boy!"_

"He told me that I was of no use to the Witch anymore, that my life had come to an end."

_"You've lied to many times about where they are. She wants nothing more to do with you, prince. She told me to end it." The dwarf gave a thick smile and unsheathed his dagger, slamming the hilt into the boy's temple. "Not so strong and confident now, are you?" _

Every blink of his eye was pure agony as memories ripped through his mind. "He hit me and told me that your blood was on my hands."

_"Just think about it, will you? You were a pawn in the witch's game; you played right into her trap. Now look what the special boy has done. Maugrim has found your brother by now. He's going to wipe out all your siblings. You will be responsible for the death of your own flesh and blood. How does that feel, boy? Does it feel good to finally have your brother die?"_

"He placed the dagger to my throat and told me that I would be seeing you soon enough."

_"Well now, thanks to you, your brother can't save you. Rest assured, you will see him soon enough...in the hereafter." He pressed the dagger firmly to the throat, drawing a droplet of blood._

"That's it. I was rescued after that." Edmund took a shaky breath before taking a step back, willing the memories to leave him.

"I'm so sorry, Edmund. I had no idea." Peter's eyes dropped, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "I'm r-"

"Are you two coming or not?" Susan stood at the top of the winding steps, a hand planted lazily on her hip.

Edmund just nodded and jogged to catch up with the rest of the group. Peter followed before coming to stand in the front with Caspian, Edmund providing the light in the back. They made their way down the steps, hands brushing over the wall, eyes scanning the lit area. The stairs ended and they were left gazing into a room of complete darkness. Caspian made his way in, disappearing into the black. He gently lowered the torch to the stone's firewall. The fire lit the room and burned lazily as it danced with the shadows.

The flame lit up a carving of Aslan and everyone's breathing hitched. A moment of total peace overtook the five as they stared quietly on. Edmund and Susan exchanged a glance at the sight of the Stone Table in the middle. Lucy approached it, her siblings stepping forward as well. Lucy's fingers ran across the ancient words carved into the side of the table, then up over the rough surface of the top.

"He must know what he's doing." Lucy whispered, turning to face Peter.

Peter just stared at the carving of the Great Lion, doubt in his liquid blue eyes. "I think it's up to us now."

Edmund said nothing as the group turned to leave, just stepped forward and placed his hand along on the rough edge of the table. He must not have realized he was crying until he heard a concerned voice behind him.

"Are you okay, Your Majesty?"

Caspian.

"Yes, quite fine." He turned away, hiding his tear streaked face from the older man.

Caspian only gave a short nod before catching up to Peter, gesturing to Edmund. Peter raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he handed his torch to Susan and jogged back to Edmund. His brother sat on the Stone Table, his fingers tracing a pattern in it.

"What's wrong, Edmund?" Peter took a seat next to him, taking notice of the streaks on his dirty face.

"This is where Aslan died for me, you know? This is where I should have died." Edmund's voice cracked. "My blood should be a stain on this table."

"Aslan's alive, Ed. We should be happy."

"That doesn't change the fact that he died for me. I should have been the one killed here, not him. I should be dead right now!" Edmund brushed away angry tears, hating that his barrier had broken. "I didn't deserve it."

"Deserve what?"

"His love. I didn't deserve anything he gave me, but he gave it to me anyway. He loved me no matter what I did."

"That's the beauty of Aslan's love." Peter gave a small squeeze to his brother's shoulder. "None of us deserve it, but he gives it to us anyway."

Edmund smiled and nodded, before lying back on the stone table. It was a slightly awkward position, considering the way the sides dipped in towards the crack, but it would do. "This is the way I would have died."

Peter just shook his head and lay back so his cheek was pressed against the cold stone surface. "Stop being so depressing."

"Sorry, just saying my thoughts out loud." His eyes closed, his hand coming to rest on his stomach. "Do you remember when I was captured by those foreign mermen while I was riding towards the Western Woods?"

"Yeah, how could I forget? Philip came galloping back, a look of pure terror in his eyes. You were missing for weeks." He whispered.

"Do you remember the scar they gave me on my hip?"

"Yes. It said 'Traitor'." He mumbled, faintly remembering the bloody carving in his brother's left hip.

"Do you know why they did that?"

"No."

Edmund took a deep sigh as his finger ghosted over the area where the scar should be located; fortunately he had lost it when he stepped through the wardrobe. "They were a group of Narnians that thought I shouldn't be king because of what I had done. They didn't trust me. So they carved 'Traitor' into my skin so that I would never forget who I was. They told me I was an outcast, a failure, a rebel."

Peter shifted uncomfortably, listening to his brother's voice.

"What's so ironic is that the people in school called me the same thing. They would look at me and brush past me, as if they wouldn't be caught dead in my presence. You were the golden boy, the perfect one. I was the dark one, the failure."

"You're not a failure."

"No, not anymore, but I was." Edmund opened his eyes and propped himself on his elbow to face Peter. "How come I feel as if we're switching roles?"

Peter scoffed a look of hurt passing over his face. "So you're calling me a failure?"

"No, but you're losing yourself, Pete. I'm only giving you a warning. You're on the edge of falling into the darkness that once enveloped me. Stop fighting Caspian." Edmund's hand reached out to find Peter's. "Don't let yourself fall, okay? Let me always be the dark one and you always be the golden boy, alright?"

"Why can't we both be the golden boys?"

"We are night and day. I am the moon, you are the sun. You need both or there is no balance."

"I don't understand." Peter whispered almost mechanically. First of all, he didn't even know where this discussion had come from; Edmund was so random at times.

"Come on, let's go." Edmund was already to his feet and making his way down the hallway towards the main room.

They walked in silence, Peter contemplating the meaning of Edmund's words, but his brain fuzzed over in confusion. He glanced up into the main room, his eyes wandering over to where Caspian stood talking to a few Narnians. Edmund immediately departed from him and wandered over to where a Narnia was molding a sword in the fire. He bowed his head in recognition at the fawn before gently taking it from him and doing it himself. Peter walked over, leaning against the machine heavily.

"I've wanted a new sword for the longest time. I was going to get one when we got back from chasing that stag..." The younger brother turned the metal to the other side, leaning forward to observe his work so far.

"You have a decent one as it is. Why do you have a need for another?" Peter pushed a stray hair out of his face, wiping his heated face.

"I wield two swords now. You know that!" Edmund smirked as he reached down with his free hand to unsheathe his sword, holding it out for Peter to see. "See? It's dulling and the hilt is clipped in many places."

Peter just smirked and bended to study Edmund's work. "How do you do this anyway?"

"You don't know?"

Peter just laughed and leaned forward. "You are starting to sound like Caspian, Ed."

Edmund just laughed as well, his eyes straying back to his work. "Well, if you really want to know..."

"Oh, do explain. It's about time I learned anyway." Peter chuckled to himself, coming to stand beside Edmund instead of behind him.

"The grip, or the hilt, must be shaped to allow a good control of the blade and a secure purchase. It should have good proportions. You base the hilt off the style and type of sword. To make it look right, the hilt components need to capture the subtleties of volume and form that original hand-forged hilt components possess. Get it?"

"Kind of." Peter whispered. "But the hilts are made separately correct?"

"Yes. I believe they are making them over there. I always hated making the hilts; it's such a painstaking task."

"The blade. Tell me of the blade." Peter wrapped one arm over Edmund's shoulder, and rested his chin on the dip of his younger brother's shoulder.

"Hand me that hammer."

Peter did so, smiling at a young Narnian in the process, turning his head back to rest in the same spot. Edmund brought the hammer down, laying the metal against the stone and hammering into it.

"It isn't nearly as complicated as the hi-"

"Prince Caspian! King Peter!" A faun clambered over to them, breaking both of the men's current activity and drawing their attention to him. "They have seen us. The Telmarines have spotted us!"

All hammers froze in midair, the machine's stopped running, chatter coming to a silent end. Edmund froze, eyes widely searching the room, scanning the shocked and fearful faces. Peter took a deep breath, ignoring the nagging feeling in his heart. "We shall meet now. In the stone room. Two fauns go to keep guard. All children and women stay in here, except for the Queens themselves. Am I understood?"

The Narnians murmured among themselves as the parted into their separate groups. Edmund laid his sword down onto the stone wall surrounding the fire, making sure the tip was out of the fire. He caught up with Lucy and walked with her down the dark tunnel, his mind reeling in panic but he did not show it. When they arrived, Edmund took a seat in the far corner, Lucy on the Stone Table, Susan beside Caspian, and Peter stood in the middle, directing the Narnians into the room. It was awhile before anyone spoke, but the small mouse, Reepicheep, did.

"What do you suggest we do, your Majesty?"

Peter took a step forward, raising his voice to be heard clearly.

"We need to-" Caspian and Peter said in unison, an awkward silence following afterwards. Peter looked at Caspian with narrowed eyes, a slightly annoyed expression on his face. Caspian averted his eyes and gave a short nod. Edmund just shook his head and bit his lip in a silent prayer. A prayer that they would just work together, because it was sure to cause someone's downfall.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us!" Peter's voice was loud and clear, the true voice of a leader.

"Yes, but that's crazy! No one has ever taken the castle!" Caspian took a step forward, his jaw setting firmly, a flash of white teeth behind red lips.

Peter held his hands up to his sides, eyes challenging the young prince. "There's always a first time."

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin spoke up, taking Peter's side almost immediately. Peter gave him a grateful look before turning to face Caspian again.

"But we have the advantage here." Caspian never looked as young as he did at that moment. His face scrunched in a desperate attempt for someone, anyone, to take his side. He didn't see why they couldn't see his logic...his reasoning behind his suggestion.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." Susan took her stance beside Caspian's side. Edmund felt like laughing and teasing her about her boyfriend, but it wasn't the time.

"I, for one, feel safer underground." Trumpkin's friend suddenly mumbled, taking up Caspian's side.

Peter was frustrated now. He was losing again. He caught Caspian's eye, the fire flaring to life in his eyes. "Listen, I appreciate what you've done here. But this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb."

'Please see my reasoning. Please side with me, Caspian. Please someone just agree with me.' Peter begged silently.

"Yes and if they're smart, the Telmarines can just wait and starve us out."

Peter silently thanked his brother. Leave it to Edmund to see the logic, to see all the possibilities, to think it through. His heart swelled with love for his little brother as Edmund nodded his head and smiled in his direction. He made a mental note to thank Edmund later for taking his side when no one else had.

"I could collect nuts!" A hyperactive squirrel suddenly piped up.

"Yes and throw them at the Telmarines! Shut up!" Reepicheep shot a glare towards the squirrel before redirecting it towards Peter. "I think you know where I stand, sire."

Peter smiled appreciatively towards the mouse, before turning to the great centaur standing in the entrance. "If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

The centaur bowed his head in deep thought, weighing out the options. His eyelids flickered open and he caught Peter's eye. "Or die trying, my liege"

Both Caspian and Peter stared on with amazement at the bravery of the centaur.

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy's quiet voice was a mere whisper in the cold room.

"I'm sorry?" Peter turned back, a rather confused look twisting on his face.

"Well, you're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here or dying there."

"I don't think you've really been listening, Lu." Peter turned away from the sad eyes. The sad almost disappointed eyes of his younger sister.

"No, you're not listening! Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

Peter glanced towards Edmund, who had diverted his eyes and hugged his knees to his chest, a shudder running through his body. Peter just shook his head and gave Lucy the best apologetic look he could muster. "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough."

Peter doubted, yes. He doubted that Aslan even cared for him anymore. If he had cared, why would he have let this happen to his precious Narnia? He knew doubting Aslan was sinful and unfaithful. How could Lucy trust him so easily? How did Edmund give up everything for him without any second thought? How did Susan call for him so blindly, with the hope that he would answer her? It wrenched his heart to know that he was the only one that doubted. Why couldn't he trust Aslan, or give up everything for him, or yearn for his return as he once had? Why was everything so different now?

Edmund stared after him as he left the room, his own thoughts clouding over at the sound of Peter's doubt. He prayed that Peter could trust Aslan again.

Peter, Susan, Caspian, Trumpkin, Reepicheep and the centaur met up in the main room, their necks bent as they craned to take a look at the plan.

"We must first take out the night guards, so they won't alert anyone else." Peter listened as Caspian explained the night guard's routes, and where they would be located.

"We must take the one out on the highest tower first." Caspian's finger drew a path in the dirt. "They will be the first to arrive."

"I will go." Edmund said confidently. "I will handle the guards on the upper level if anything should go wrong."

Peter closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and telling himself not to worry. Edmund was older now; he could take care of himself.

"You will be alone." Caspian just raised an eyebrow, questioning him if he wanted to go through with this. Edmund just nodded and listened to the rest of the battle plan.

When they had come to a conclusion, they parted from each other and went to suit up. Peter had just finished putting his armor over his shirt, and went to find his younger brother in hopes of thanking him.

He found him sitting outside, near his gryphon, legs hanging over the edge of the stone walls. Peter took a seat next to him, smiling in his direction. Edmund just smirked back and gazed off into the stars, his back coming to rest on the grass.

"Thanks." Peter finally whispered.

Edmund rolled his head to the side, catching his brother's worried glance. "For what, Pete?"

"Backing me up." Peter opened his mouth to elaborate on the subject, but closed it just as quickly. "Be careful out there, Ed."

"I'm not the one that you should be worried about. You're the one fighting the battle." Edmund squeezed his eyes closed, the familiar sting of a salt tears pricking in the back of his eyelids. "This is it."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to say anything, but by Aslan, I have the worst feeling right now." Edmund's eyes opened and he brushed away the moisture in his eyes.

"I'm sure it's nothi-"

"Alright, we're ready." Caspian suddenly spoke behind him, his voice causing Edmund and Peter to both jump.

'Dang you, Caspian', Peter thought angrily. 'Can't you leave me to my brother for just a minute?'

Edmund was to his feet, his hand extended towards Peter. Peter accepted the polite gesture and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Peter held to the arm and pulled Edmund into an awkward man hug, but it felt nice either way. Edmund just gave one final smirk towards his older brother and to the young prince before climbing on top of the gryphon. The gryphon let out a mighty battle cry before extending its wings and pushing off the ground with a powerful thrust of its back legs. It flew towards the moon, using it as a light to guide it toward the castle. One last battle cry sounded through the air, and then the gryphon vanished.

Peter just stood on the ground, his own gryphon crawling towards him. He bowed his head, letting one final whisper pass his lips. "Come back to me, Ed. Fight so you can come back to me."

* * *

_A/N: K that was a really long chapter. My bad for all of you that fell asleep reading it. Please review. To say the least, I am disappointed with myself for this chapter. Maybe it's because of the way I'm displaying Peter's character. I think I make him too bipolar...Idk let me know what you think. Tell me what I could do better at and what I've been doing good at it as well._


	3. Night Raid and Songs of the Old

_A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, and please review. Also I've been forgetting to do the disclaimer so here. _

_Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me, they belong to C.S. Lewis. _

The night air was crisp and it sent chills down Edmund's spine. He did not complain though, not to the gryphon and not in his mind. Plus the cold was the least of Edmund's worries. Survival was the most worrisome thing on his mind. Peter and Susan were going to be down there, fighting a battle with no rules to hold them back. Edmund had one rule and that was to stay on the upper levels, no venturing into the lower levels. He should be the one down there fighting with the Caspian and Peter, not Susan.

"Is it alright if I land here, so you can switch positions, my Majesty?" The gryphon bellowed up to him.

Edmund nodded, "Of course."

He stooped down low, folding his wings to his chest, before outstretching them just as they were to land. He landed gracefully and allowed the young king to slip off his back. Edmund stared off into the sky, watching the stars twinkle as if nothing was going to happen tonight. One light shown brighter than all the rest and that was the moon. Edmund had always drawn his comfort from the moon, maybe because it was the only thing that never changed. Relationships came and went (and believe me, all four Pevensies knew that from experience), battles raged on, life came to a skidding stop, but the moon just stayed…consistent.

The sound of approaching hoof beats and soft padding of paws brought Edmund back to reality. He glanced behind him to see the troops arriving. He just smiled, acknowledging their presence. The only reason he had flown ahead of them was to get a good idea of what he was going to be doing. Three gryphons landed beside his own and the riders swung off their backs, landing in the dirt quietly. Peter made his way over to the group, taking off his gloves as he did to wipe a hair out of his face.

"Before we head into battle, I wanted to thank all of you. Tonight, defeat is no longer a word that we can know. Your love for Narnia is why we are here tonight. I believe in a free Narnia and I will stop at nothing to restore peace and give you back your freedom." Peter raised his voice slightly, keeping it a reasonable volume.

Applause followed after that, a few cheers coming from the midst of the troops.

"If you can place your trust in me, I will lead us to victory." Peter gave Caspian a sidelong glance, putting extra emphasis on the word 'I'. "This is not the last battle that we will fight, but it is just one step closer to being free. Let us fight for Narnia and for your freedom!"

Another round of applause and cheers erupted from the group, smiles glazing over the worried faces.

Edmund checked to see if his torch was securely hooked to his belt, same for his sword. He flicked his tongue across his chapped lips and let out an excited sigh. This was it.

"Ed?"

Edmund turned to face his brother, giving a small smile. "I know, be careful."

Peter smiled faintly and wrapped his arms around his younger brother's torso, resting his forehead on Edmund's shoulder. "I mean it too. No stupid stunts, alright?"

Edmund just nodded, trying to find a witty remark to through back at him, but right now wasn't the time for his dry humor. "Alright. You keep safe too, okay?"

"I will." It was a two word sentence, but it was enough for Edmund.

With one final squeeze to the shoulder, they parted. Edmund threw a reassuring smile over his shoulder, holding his arms up and turning around. The gryphon, who had been circling in the air for some time now, observing the castle, swept down. His front claws closed over Edmund's biceps, pulling him into the air with one quick motion. The gryphon then took a hold of his legs with his back legs and they soared off towards the castle.

Peter silently pleaded for his brother's safety. Life without Edmund was like…like not living at all.

The gryphon flew over one of the taller towers, gently placing Edmund down on the roof of the small tower. Edmund laid his back against the surface, the gryphon folding its wings in to stay hidden. The guard briefly glanced over towards the roof, but shook his head and rambled off in his native tongue.

The gryphon crept slowly across the roof, Edmund following. The guard finally started to walk over, an eyebrow shooting up into his helmet at the sound of the strange noises. The gryphon swept down, grabbing the guard by his shoulders and lifting him up into the sky, carrying him away. Edmund placed one hand over the fold of the roof and swung his legs over, landing smoothly on the stone floor beneath him. He unhooked his torch, switching the light on as he walked to the edge of the watchtower. His finger slid up the metal, switching on and off the light, signaling the three to move in.

Peter's gryphon came first, and then Susan, then Caspian came in between them. Peter glanced to Edmund's tower; sharing a glance before they swooped down. Caspian let go of his legs and one arm, using the now free hand to swipe at a near guard. Edmund could only watch as the gryphons moved in towards the center tower, a silent 'good luck' escaping his lips before he turned to flicker the light in the troops' direction.

Peter caught only a glimpse of a man aiming at his brother before Susan shot him through the heart. He dropped from his gryphon, ramming his fist into the side of a guard's temple. He held his sword away from his body, ready to take on whatever dared to challenge him. He looked up in Edmund's direction, catching a distant glance of him. Edmund was looking at him, worry possessing his features. He wanted to tell Edmund not to worry, that everything should be okay. Unfortunately, he couldn't promise such things. He just blinked before turning to Caspian.

"Where is his room?" He asked blankly.

Caspian nodded towards his right, running a few feet from where they stood. "Right below here."

Susan nodded and undid the rope slung over her shoulder. Peter wedged his knife into the crack down where the stone wall meets with the walkway. He pulled on it a few times, finding he was unable to free it, which was a good sign in this situation. They tied the rope to the hilt, making sure it was firmly in place before he allowed Caspian to swing his leg over the side of the wall. He waited until he felt the tug of the rope to signify that Caspian had reached the bottom, and Peter was free to use it. Peter did the same, using his upper arm strength to slowly slide down the rope without falling. His feet found the stone window sill. He tugged on the rope twice before following Caspian through the window. His eyes scanned over the scattered books and loose paper. Edmund would have loved to meet the Professor since Edmund loved to listen to the knowledge of those older than him. Probably where he gained so much of his wisdom was from the numerous books he had indulged in and the numerous tutors he had.

Caspian's fingers trailed over the small spectacle glasses of his friend. He turned to Peter, urgency in his voice. "We have to find him!"

Peter shook his head, trying to keep his voice level and calm. "You don't have time. You need to get the gate open!"

He had failed apparently, due to the hurt and distraught look that flashed across the prince's face. "You wouldn't even be here without him…and neither would I."

Susan took a step forward, her thoughts focused on the rather broken Caspian. The Professor had been a father to the prince, and just because the Pevensies had to live without their father, didn't mean that Caspian had to suffer as well. Edmund and Lucy would have backed her up on her decision anyway.

"You and I can deal with Miraz." She suddenly spoke as her gaze held Peter's.

"And I can still get to the gate in time!" Caspian mouthed his gratitude before turning and running to the door, his black hair falling from his face. The door closed behind Caspian's back, leaving the room in silence.

"Why are you always taking his side?" Peter shook his head, an angry look in his eye.

"His tutor is the only person he has left." Susan grabbed Peter's arm as he turned to leave. "Stop walking away from your problems."

"We have to get to Miraz." Peter mumbled, yanking his arm from her grasp. "His detour is going to cost us valuable time."

"If our father was locked away in a cell, would you not go for him?" Susan suddenly piped up, standing her ground. Peter was being ridiculous.

Peter did not respond and ushered Trumpkin and Susan out the door.

"What if it were Edmund? What if Edmund had tried to help you escape and was locked away in a cell? Would you not fight to get to him?"

Peter just turned to her, exasperated. "It's over, Susan! Just let it go!"

She let out a huff, before following him down the staircase, eyes directed at the hallway in front of her.

Meanwhile, Edmund rested his back against the stone wall, casually twirling the flashlight in his hands, wondering why he was even up here. He longed to be sprinting through the hallways, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Instead, he stood lazily off in a watchtower, waiting for his cue. He had only volunteered for this role because he knew this was as close to the battle as Peter was going to let him get. Peter knew Edmund's abilities; in fact they surpassed the elder's when it came to sword fighting. However, since the White Witch and a battle with the Giants (where Edmund had been gravely injured and had slipped into a state of unconsciousness for several weeks), Peter had been overprotective of his brother, never letting him stray from his sight. It had frustrated Edmund for several years, before he had just given up and learned to deal with it.

Peter sprinted down the hallways, shaking his head in disapproval of Caspian. They were losing seconds, valuable seconds. When he sprinted inside the doorway, he was surprised by what he saw. Caspian stood with his sword pressed to his uncle's neck, hatred burning in his eyes.

"Put the sword down, Caspian, I don't want to do this." A crossbow was gripped tightly in Miraz's wife's hands.

"We don't want you to either." Susan had her arrow already set, pointing it directly at the woman.

Miraz just placed his hands on his hips, letting out a grunt as three people were now in his room. "This used to be a private floor."

Edmund would have laughed at this, despite the situation.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be in the gatehouse." Peter's tone was disapproving, his eyes stone as he caught Caspian's gaze.

Revenge burned in his heart as he pressed the sword firmly to his uncle's neck. "No! Tonight, for once, I want the truth!"

He gripped the sword tightly with both hands and pressed his face closer to Miraz's. "Did you kill my father?"

Miraz was pressed against the window sill, a devilish smile working across his lips. "Now, we're getting to it."

"You said your brother died in his sleep." The wife suddenly lowered the weapon, shock playing over her features.

"That was more or less true." Miraz bit his bottom lip to stop the smirk from pulling on his lips.

"Caspian, this won't make things any better." Susan piped up, wishing that Lucy were there. She had a way of convincing everyone to put their weapons down and talk things over instead. Caspian had lost control, just like Peter had.

"We, Telmarines, would have been nothing if we hadn't taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone." Miraz's voice was uncompassionate, emotionless, and his words were acid to Caspian.

"How could you?" The woman lowered her weapon completely, tears pricking at her eyes.

"For the same reason that you would pull that trigger! For our son!" Miraz pressed forward, causing Caspian's sword to press into him, a trail of blood lazily making its way down his neck.

"Stop! Stay right there!" The woman screeched, unsure of whose side to pick.

"You need to make a choice, dear. Do you want our child to be king? Or do you want him to be like Caspian here?" Blood smeared his neck, but he did not falter. "Fatherless!"

A sudden scream pierced the air, causing Edmund to lose control of the twirling flashlight. It fell and landed on the level beneath his watchtower. Technically, he wasn't supposed to leave this level, but his torch played a key role in the night raid. A guard heard the noise and came racing out; settling when he saw it was only a metal object. He bent down to inspect the mysterious object, running his fingers across the button. The light shone into his eyes and he winced visibly.

The bells suddenly rung, sounding the alarm that there was an intruder. Edmund happened to be one of those intruders, that was now stuck staring at the distracted man below him.

'Sorry, Pete, but we don't want to confuse the Narnians. I'm going have to break your rule.' Edmund took a leap, gripping the man's shoulders as he fell on top of him. The guard let out a silent yelp, but Edmund had unsheathed his sword and extended it towards the man. Too bad, the man had already had his sword prepared and it had given him the automatic upper hand. Still, that shouldn't be a problem for Edmund.

So you can imagine his confusion when he found himself pressed tightly against the stone wall, his back hanging dangerously over it. His sword was being pressed to his chest, but he pressed his left hand to the lower part of the hilt and pressed forward. No success, the man was stronger than him.

"Now, Ed, now!" Peter unsheathed his sword, sprinting through the gatehouse. "Signal the troops!"

Edmund scoffed. Did Peter not see him fighting this man or the fact that his sword was pressing against his chest? Was it really too hard to see that?

"I'm a bit busy, Pete!"

Peter glanced over his shoulder, finally noticing his brother's struggle. What was Edmund doing? He wasn't supposed to be on that level. He just shook his head and knocked his fist into a guard's temple. He took out one more guard before he grabbed the wooden wheel. He rotated it as fast as his arms would let him go. He had to do this!

Edmund finally found the strength to pull his sword away and slam his forehead into the man's. He temporarily forgot his pain as he pulled his sword back and swung it to the man's left. The man parried it, thrusting it to the side and causing Edmund to lose his sword. The man made an attack towards his left, but Edmund ducked. His eyes found his torch and he gripped it in his hand, bringing it up and slamming it into the man's jaw, then to his temple. The guard stumbled against the stone ledge, dropping unconscious. His finger flicked over the switch on the torch, ready to signal the troops. One small problem though, the torch wouldn't turn on. Edmund let out a frustrated grunt.

'Just my luck! Peter and Lucy were right, I have horrible luck.' He thought as he banged it in his hand.

Peter could do this. He knew he could, but it wasn't helping that Susan was screaming at him to pull it off. "No I can still do this! Help me!"

Susan and Caspian exchanged glances before coming to Peter's side and helping turn the wheel. The gate started to open, very slowly.

Susan turned to him, her eyes searching his. "Exactly who are you doing this for?"

Peter turned his head away from her, closing his eyes as he continued to help open the gate. He wanted to snap at her, tell her he was doing it for her, but that would be a lie. He was doing it to prove himself, so that Narnians would deem him worthy of their trust and follow him. He was doing it for himself, just for the self-satisfaction that he had done something right. He was doing it for Lucy, sitting safe and sound on the Stone Table at Aslan's How. Finally, he was doing it for Edmund. He wanted to show Edmund who he could be, that he could be Narnia's shield…and Edmund's shield.

The yells behind him increased, Edmund frantically banged the torch against the palm of his hand. He was starting to panic now, but he took in deep breaths to calm himself. "Come on!"

Suddenly the light switched on, Edmund's face twisted into a smile and he frantically flicked the light on and off. He heard the troops yell in the distance, and he let out a sigh of relief.

The yells of Narnia brought Peter back to reality and he turned around, unsheathing his sword. He extended it in front of him, Caspian doing the same. "For Narnia!"

Edmund smirked at the familiar battle cry, grabbing a hold of the ledge and pulling himself up to the next level. Taking a look around, he ran to the opposite side of the tower, jumping onto the roof of the tower below him. He pulled himself up towards the top of the roof, peering down at the battle below.

Peter attacked two of the guards, his sword swiping across their chest. He was giving it his all, never faltering, never hesitating. Reepicheep and his followers moved through the crowd, slicing throats as he went. Caspian was a powerful fighter, his sword striking down countless numbers. Susan pulled her bow back, lined up with her target and released. She found this took a little too long and instead threw the arrow with her right hand. Fawns jumped from the upper levels, bringing their swords heavily down against metal armor.

Susan glanced up, seeing the archers file along the highest level, aiming down at them. She caught a glance of Edmund on the roof, but had no chance to do anything before she was sucked back into the battle.

One archer targeted Peter, lining up his crossbow and preparing to shoot. Edmund spotted him, placing his hand over the top of the roof, pushing off and swinging his legs over the top. His back met with the downward slope and he slid down. His feet met with the small of man's back and he lurched forward. The archer gasped in pain before he flipped over the edge, smacking into the side of the building. Peter glanced up as he heard the thud against the ground.

"Ed!" Peter hollered, sensing the danger that his brother was in.

Edmund furrowed his eyebrows before turning to face the archers. He let out a gasp as the archers turned their weapons on him. Peter could only watch as the arrows were shot at his brother, deep concern taking over him. Edmund fell to the ground, using his feet to slam the door shut. Peter just shook his head; Edmund could take care of himself. He was going to be okay.

Miraz came out and rested his hands against the railing. Peter caught his eye before tracing a path up to the balcony on which the man stood. He didn't think it through, but just took off up the stairs, slashing away the guards that dared to cross him. He took the steps two at a time, stopping as a guard hit him in the forehead, a bruise already forming. His breath caught when a minatour let out a yelp of pain. Peter looked up just in time to see Miraz push the minatour away, watching as it fell to its death, smashing into several other creatures as it went.

He had seen cruelty in its cruelest form (if that makes sense). Ramming his fist into the guards head, he turned to look over the battle below him.

Edmund took off down the hallways, running down the spiraling stairs and turning to look for any doorways. He gripped the handle in one hand and pulled, but the door was locked. Just his luck. He hated his luck, always had and always would. The next door, however, was open. He slammed it close behind him, tucking his torch into the handle to hold them off. He turned around; his breath catching as he saw that he was trapped.

"Great. Just wonderful." He came to look over the edge to see if there was a way he could jump. No such luck…once again. The bottom was rocks, whitecaps slamming into them as the wind whistled past them. He would drown if he attempted such a thing. The door rattled against his hinges behind him, he turned around, fear jumping into his eyes. If these were swordsman, he could take them on. Archers were a different story.

Peter glanced towards his left as the gate fell, rapidly closing. A minatour made a break for it, pushing himself underneath it and catching it on his shoulders. That minatour couldn't last forever and Narnians were dying all around him. Edmund was somewhere off in the castle, possibly injured. Peter realized what he had to do.

"Fallback!" He jumped down the stairs, slashing at a nearby guard. A leopard leaped down beside him and he yelled out. "We need to retreat! Now!"

Susan listened to her brother bark out orders, searching in the midst for Caspian. She swung her legs over the centaur's hindquarters, turning to look over her shoulder. "Caspian!"

"I'll find him!" Peter yelled back, turning around and placing his hand on the back of a fawn. "Get out of here!"

On the other hand, the guards burst through the door, drawing their swords. Edmund took a shy glance towards them, glancing at the rocks below him. He hid the smile that played at his lips and turned back to them. He released his hold on the wall and fell backwards headfirst. His mother and siblings would have his head if they saw him do that. The guards jogged over to the edge, looking over to see if the young king had just committed suicide. The gryphon let out a scream of triumph as it flew past the guards, Edmund on his back.

"Thank you." Edmund mumbled into the feathers of the gryphon's neck.

Alright, so Peter couldn't find Caspian in the midst of the battle. Until, Caspian came running out with three horses, calling Peter's name. Peter ran up to the horse, grabbing a hold of the pommel of the saddle, kicking a guard before swinging up onto the horse. He moved with the horse, pushing it into a canter. Unfortunately, the minatour that had been holding the gate open was struck and he weakened. Using the last ounce of strength left in his body, he pushed the gate up and allowed the king, prince, and Professor through. His last breath escaped his lips and he fell, the gate crushing his body and trapping the others inside the castle. Peter pulled his horse to a stop, eyes turning to watch the scene behind him.

No, No, No! The Narnians didn't deserve this! They had placed their trust in him, and he had failed. He had cost them their lives, their children and their freedom! Tears pricked at the back of his eyes and he desperately tried to think of something to do. He glanced at Susan, who bowed her head to him in disappointment. He let out a silent sob, helplessness taking over him. Peter couldn't think correctly anymore. All he wanted to do was turn around and crash through those gates and save those troops. They screamed at him to save himself, to run from here, but he couldn't. He watched as they died, some clawing at the gate, trying to get through. His heart shattered and he was positive he could hear it scatter on the floor.

"Peter, the bridge!" Caspian yelled out.

Peter gave one final glance to the Narnians, giving them a silent apology. There was nothing he could do. He turned and pushed his horse into a jump over the drawbridge. It wasn't until he was cantering away that he thought of Edmund. Was Edmund back there? Was he trapped in with the rest of the Narnians, begging Peter to save himself?

Edmund felt pure shock run through his body as he peered over the wing of the gryphon. Narnians collapsed to the ground, their bodies cold and lifeless. Edmund's breathing quickened, heart beating rapidly against his chest. What had happened here? Where were Susan and Peter?

The loud hoof beats against cobblestone pounded in Peter's head. He felt lightheaded as if he was about to faint. The loud flapping of wings caused him to look over his shoulder. Naked relief passed over his features as Edmund passed over him.

Edmund was safe.

It wasn't until they reached the tree line when the gryphon landed. Edmund climbed off his back and staggered over to where Peter was riding up, his heart racing. Peter dismounted his horse and took off into a jog towards Edmund. He wrapped his arms around his brother, tears pouring out of his eyes as he held him there. Edmund let out a silent cry of relief, burying his face in Peter's neck.

"Thank Aslan, you're alright." Peter cried into his brother's hair. "I thought you were trapped."

Edmund didn't say anything, too shocked about the Narnians to think correctly. It wasn't until a few moments later that Edmund decided to ask. "What happened back there, Pete?"

Peter didn't respond, just buried his face farther in his brother's tousled hair, afraid to let go. He felt Edmund shift in his embrace and wrap his arms around his brother's neck, breathing in his scent. He glanced over Edmund's shoulder to see Susan walking towards them, her stern look softening as she saw them embracing. She came over and brushed her hand over Edmund's arm.

"Edmund." Susan whispered as Edmund pulled away from Peter and wrapped his arms around his older sister. "You're okay."

Edmund nodded into her hair (he was taller than her, but shorter than Peter), a small smile gracing his features. "Yes. Are you?"

"I'm tired. Did you get hurt anywhere?" She pulled back and scanned his body, checking him for injuries. Her eyes widened at the sight of blood on his arm. "What's this?"

Edmund glanced down at his arm, pulling the sleeve up to expose the small wound. "That guard must have cut me when I left my right open. Stupid move caused me to lose my sword too."

Peter embraced his brother from behind, resting his forehead against Edmund's shoulder. Susan hugged him from the front, wrapping her arms around him and Peter. They cried in each other's embrace. They cried for the Narnian's death and for their own safety. They separated after a moment, Susan placing a kiss on Edmund's forehead and embracing him one last time before Caspian came along. Edmund gave her a teasing smile before she swung herself up on his horse, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Edmund turned to the gryphon. "You go on. You've done enough."

The gryphon nodded, flapping its wings and getting some leverage. "Thank you, your Majesty."

Edmund just smiled and nodded, turning to follow the troops into the tree line. He heard hoof beats behind him and the clicking of Peter's tongue, but did not turn to him. Peter slowed the horse into a walk, pulling up beside Edmund.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Edmund glanced up at him in the darkness, eyebrow rising. "Walking?"

Peter extended his hand, a tight smile pulling at his lips. Edmund smirked back before gripping Peter's wrist and pulling himself onto the horse. He wrapped his arms around Peter's waist, chest pressing against his back due to the small saddle. Peter pressed the horse into a canter, clicking his tongue as they dodged the trees. Caspian was cantering beside him now; Susan gave a tight lipped smile. Everyone was tense, overcome with dread from the battle.

Peter slowed to a walk during the night, signaling his horse on. Within an hour, Peter felt weight against his shoulder and back, and quiet breathing against his neck. Edmund had fallen asleep and slumped forward on to Peter. Peter kept his eyes open, scanning the troop's downcast mood. No one stopped walking, in fear that if they did the Telmarines would find them and kill them.

"Are you tired, Pete?" Edmund's soft voice filled Peter's ears a few hours later, and he gave a small nod, to weak to care for his pride.

Edmund slipped off the horse, glancing back up at his brother. Peter gave him a confused look, barely able to keep his eyelids open. "What are you doing, Ed?"

"Scoot back."

When Peter did so, Edmund swung up in front of him, taking the reins and directing the horse towards the rest of the party. "Comfortable?"

Peter nodded and laid his head on Edmund's shoulder, face settling in the crook of his neck. His arms hung loosely around Edmund's waist and his eyes slipped shut. He closed his eyes to the world, wanting to forget what was behind them, but as soon as he did, images of the Narnians crying to him coursed through his mind. He let out a strangled cry, tears slipping past his shut eyelids. Edmund jerked at the sudden cry, but did not slow the horse.

"Are you alright, Peter?"

Peter just let out a cry of emotional pain before he buried his face farther in his brother's neck. "Make it go away."

Edmund released one rein, taking one of Peter's hands from his waist and wrapping it in his own. "I can't. Nothing can make the memory go away. I'm sorry."

Peter choked out another cry, squeezing Edmund's hand in his own. He knew Edmund was the only one that could understand his pain, the only that had watched others die and know that it was his fault. Peter wondered if Edmund had been in denial as well when he had watched others die. "It's Caspian's fault, really. He didn't stick to the plan..."

Edmund didn't say anything, not knowing the whole story. They rode in silence until Edmund attempted to free his hand from the crushing grip. Peter pulled it back, crying out again.

"Don't. Please don't." Peter whispered. "You...you make the pain fade away."

Peter woke up early the next morning, his backside aching from the ride. Edmund looked half asleep to be honest, his back slumped forward, his eyes half closed. Peter raised his head from Edmund's shoulder, rubbing the thin layer of haze from his eyes. He gently took his hand from Edmund's, noticing that Edmund didn't even react. The sun was just peaking over the field and they were nearing Aslan's how. Edmund turned his head to look at Peter from the side of his eyes. Peter dismounted, holding the lead of the horse and walking forward, his eyes adjusting to the light. Edmund just gazed at Peter, eyes dull with lack of sleep.

"You should have woken me when you got tired, Edmund." He scolded. Edmund had always needed more sleep than Peter did.

Edmund just blinked, trying to register his voice. He swung down from the horse, stopping to stretch his leg muscles. He caught up with Peter, falling into step with him.

Suddenly, the memories of the previous night came crashing into Peter's mind and he sunk to his knees, pounding his fist into the dirt. All the noises faded from his mind and all he could hear was his heart beating. To cause someone pain was hard, to cause someone their life was unbearable. It was like a knife twisting in his heart, causing him to pour blood. Never again would those Narnians see their loved ones, no longer would they walk the fields of Narnia, and smile and laugh with the living. It was killing him, even though he blamed it on Caspian. He knew it was his fault, but he was in denial.

Edmund sunk down beside him, hand reaching to pat Peter on the back. He said nothing, which Peter appreciated. Edmund knew exactly when to say something and when to keep quiet, mostly because he knew how it felt. Now was one of those times to keep quiet. Peter stood to his feet, throwing a forced smile in Edmund's direction before walking to the front of the group, not saying anything.

Lucy ran up to greet them, the Narnians quietly waiting their return. Lucy noticed that half of the army was gone and she bit her lip in sadness. "What happened?"

Peter threw a glance to Lucy then to Caspian. "Ask him."

"Peter!" Susan scolded stopping in her place.

"Me?" Caspian stood frozen in his place, taken back by the hatred in Peter's voice. "You could have called it off, there was still time!"

Edmund came to a halt with the rest of the group, his eyes scanning the scene in front of him. Even back in England, Peter had never been this angry. Never to the point where his words were acid, his eyes poison, and his body tense.

Peter took a few steps forward, his eyes darkening as he struggled to keep from crying in frustration and guilt. "No there wasn't, thanks to you. If you had kept to the plan, their soldiers might still be alive right now!"

"If you had just stayed here like I suggested, they would have definitely would be!" Caspian's voice rose as he stepped forward.

"You called us, remember?"

"My first mistake." Caspian spit out, his words bitter and cold.

"No, your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." He turned to walk towards the How, leaving an angry Caspian in his wake.

"Hey!" Caspian finally yelled, getting Peter's attention. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia!"

"You invaded Narnia!" Caspian pushed Peter aside, anger flaming in his eyes. "You have no more right than the rest of us. You and your father!"

That hit a personal note and Caspian froze in his place, closing his eyes, jaw set firmly.

"We were better off without you!" He screamed in rage. Caspian had had it. He gripped the hilt of his sword and extended it towards Peter, but the young king had his sworn drawn.

Their blades crossed just as Edmund screamed out. "Stop it!"

Edmund helped lower Trumpkin to the ground, gently placing his hand under the dwarf's head. Lucy ran forward, kneeling beside him and removing the cap from her cordial. Edmund glanced up just as Caspian stormed into the How, watching as his back disappeared into the darkness. He glanced over at Peter, catching his eye and shaking his head in disappointment. Peter looked at him, a silent apology in his eyes, but Edmund turned his head the opposite direction. His eyes were unforgiving, disappointed and mostly shocked at Peter's behavior.

Peter wanted to run to his brother, because without Edmund, he was nothing. Edmund was his right hand man, his best friend, his brother, his advisor, and his bodyguard...his everything. Realization dawned on him and he felt the remaining pieces of his heart crumble away.

_"I just have this feeling that we all are going to change...individually. It won't be good change either...something's about to happen, Pete. I know I can't stop it, because it's fate and it's our future. There's still this nagging in my heart though, Pete. I know I'm going to lose you and Susan, somehow...and I can't fight it, I wish I could, but I can't."_

Peter felt tears prick at his eyes and he looked away, stepping into the How. Peter had lost Edmund. Edmund had lost Peter. Without each other, without the sun and the moon, there was no balance, hence everything that was happening.

Without each other, they had lost themselves.

Peter ran past the armory, straight into the open area (with all the dirt pillars (shown when Caspian and the Narnians knock them down)). He rested his forehead against the wall, tears slipping past his shut eyelids and running down his cheek. He slammed his fist into the wall and sunk to his knees. Letting out an enraged cry, he broke into pitiful sobs.

He didn't know how long he was there, trembling on the ground, until he heard footsteps. His heart beat quickened and hope returned to him. He looked up, calling his brother's name, but he was greeted by his younger sister. She carried a bowl of steaming soup. She lowered herself to the floor next to him.

"Hey. I...uh...brought this." She set the bowel next to him, her eyes lowering to the floor. "I'm sorry about what happened, Peter."

Peter glanced up at her, sitting back on his heels and sinking onto his backside. He took one look at the bowl of soup before turning away.

"Please eat, Peter. It will do you know good to refuse food." She ushered the bowl towards him. "Please stop being so stubborn. You need some food."

"I'm not hungry." He sniffled, wrapping his arms around his knees. His stomach betrayed him though, as it let out a loud rumble.

"Yes, you are. Why won't you two eat?" She caught his confused glance. "Edmund refused to eat as well. He wouldn't eat the soup, but we brought him some bread. He ate that much."

Peter just looked away at the sound of his brother's name, burying his face in his hands as he rested his forehead on his knees. Lucy scooted closer to him, the bowl of soup placed gently in her lap now.

"Do you want to talk about it? It might help." She whispered, leaning against his shoulder.

"What's there to talk about?" Peter wiped his nose, gazing up at the wall in front of him.

"You and Edmund." She said rather bluntly.

Peter's eyes snapped towards her, shock written clearly in his features. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you and Edmund are rather close, right?" She waited for his nod before continuing. "He's always in control of his emotions and he barely gets angry, always the first to forgive you. I was half-expecting find him in here with you. He's always done a brilliant job of comforting you, even when you didn't want it. But Edmund's being bitter and you're clearly broken. And..."

"What's your point, Lu?"

"Did something happen? Did you guys get in a fight?" Her voice a mere whisper just like Edmund's.

Peter shook his head, drawing his knees even closer. "What have I done, Lucy?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him the best way she could.

"Susan won't take my thoughts into consideration anymore, she just sides with Caspian. She won't even touch me anymore or comfort me when I'm like this. Caspian hates me. I caused the Narnians their lives and now Edmund..." His voice broke and he shuddered as sobs took over. "...Edmund won't even look at me."

Lucy just hugged her broken brother, her own tears falling from her eyes. She hated it when her siblings were upset, and she couldn't help but cry when they did. They were supposed to be the stronger ones, not her. Of course, Edmund was the strongest of them all when it came to his emotions. He rarely cried and when he did, it was because something had really gotten to him. Peter just sobbed into her embrace, whispering how terrible he was. It was awhile before he calmed down, but he felt a little better.

"I suggest you talk to Edmund and Caspian, alright? Problems won't fix themselves and it's not too late to get them back."

Peter smiled a genuine smile at her. "I love you, Lu. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do. I love you too." She smiled before handing him the bowl. "Now eat."

Peter laughed before taking the bowel and bending over to keep from dribbling. He ate it quietly, listening to Lucy go on about all the new friends she had made while they were at the night raid. She mentioned that a few young fawns were attracted to Peter and Edmund; Peter scrunched his nose at that. She laughed and chattered on happily.

The sound of dirt being kicked up and boots hitting a few rocks caused Lucy to hush up. She turned around just as Edmund entered the dimly lit room. She smiled at him and he gave a faint smile back.

"Have you seen Caspian?" Edmund looked directly at Lucy, ignoring his brother beside her.

"No. Why?" She caught the tension and shot a sympathy glance towards her oldest brother.

"I want to talk to him about a few things." He turned to leave, not even acknowledging Peter's presence in the room. His figure suddenly hunched and he sunk to his knees, digging his fingernails into his head.

Peter and Lucy rushed to his side, worried glances being exchanged between the two. Edmund just writhed and let out several angry curses. Lucy bit her lip as tears started to form in the back of her eyes. "What's the matter, Ed? Please say something."

"I feel her."

As if on cue, the hyper squirrel came bounding in, his eyes wide with terror, breathing ragged from the amount of running. "Caspian...Stone table...witch..."

Peter stood to his feet, drawing his sword and pushing himself into a sprint towards the northern tunnel. Edmund followed closely behind, dodging a few confused Narnians. Lucy came up behind them, struggling to keep up with her long-legged brothers. They ran through the dimly lit hallways, adrenaline coursing through their veins.

"Stop!" Peter screamed, his eyes catching sight of the scene before him.

Caspian's hand outstretched towards...the White Witch. She was dead, wasn't she? Aslan had killed her, Peter had witnessed it. The same icy skin as before, the same darkness surrounding her, yet clothing her in a foreign beauty.

Peter struck at the hag coming onto his left, bringing his sword crashing down on her dagger. He glanced to the right of him, gasping as Edmund was flipped onto his shoulder, a grunt of pain escaping dry lips. He gripped his sword tightly, heading towards him when the hag intercepted him. He was able to grab her clawed hands and slam them into a rock, dagger dropping from her grip. He reached for the dagger and plunged it into her heart. His eyes flickered to where Edmund jumped off of a rock, turning backwards and slashing at the werewolf. Lucy cried out in pain as her wrist was twisted behind her back, but Trumpkin proceeded to kill the other dwarf.

Caspian.

He had almost forgot about the young prince. He clumsily pushed Caspian to the ground, blade extended towards the White Witch. "Get away from him!"

"Peter, dear, I've missed you." Her voice was that of ice, eyes dangerously flashing. "Come, just one drop."

She was beautiful in a way. Her voice pulled you in, her eyes snapping the final trap. She just smiled and extended his hand towards him, icy flesh taking on a warm color. Was he really going to free the one that had killed his brother? Could he even do that to Edmund? Could he betray him like that?

"You know you can't do this alone." A smile pulled at the edge of her lips.

_'I can give you everything you want.'_ Her voice smooth in his thoughts._ 'I can defeat Miraz's army and you shall return to your throne. I can save Narnia...I can give you your brother back.'_

His sword lowered, continuing to lower till it remained by his side. She smiled, pushing her hand towards him. He just closed his eyes, trying to think, but his thoughts were unclear. He slowly lifted his hand, her smile growing. Suddenly, the image of her rippled as a blade sunk into her stomach, their faces mirroring each other as they stared on in confusion. She threw her head back, the ice collapsing. Peter ducked and covered his head from the flying chunks. Caspian stood beside him now, confusion masked his face as well. Peter glanced up, seeing Edmund looking at him expectantly.

"I know." His eyes were unreadable. "You had it sorted."

Peter just watched as his brother continued to walk away, his shoulders slumping forward. Peter gazed at Caspian, mirroring the guilt shown in his eyes. They turned to look at the entrance/exit, Susan standing in front of it. She took in the appearance of both of them and then glanced towards Edmund, a disappointed look on her face.

"I'm sorry." Caspian whispered, walking towards the entrance, Peter unable to stop him.

He walked to the pillar where his brother was lowering himself to the ground. "I wish you would talk to me."

Edmund just shook his head, before turning to Peter, exposing tear-stained cheeks. "Why?"

"Maybe because you're my br-"

"No. Why did you lower your sword? Why were you about to free the woman that tortured me!?" He placed his sword back into its cover, taking a seat with his back to the Stone Table. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he rested his hand on his forehead. "I thought she was gone. I thought she was dead. I swear she was."

Peter took a seat next to Edmund, his arm wrapping around Edmund's shoulders, pulling him closer. "I'm sorry, Ed. Not just for this, but for everything. I was a jerk to Caspian and I know you just pushed me away to protect yourself from getting hurt...again."

Edmund slowly nodded, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "I wish you weren't so angry, Pete. We've lost all balance. It's just chaos now."

Peter just pulled his brother into his lap, burying his face in his brother's shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent. "I know."

Edmund silently cried, laying his head back against Peter's shoulder, choking on his sobs. "I try drowning myself in my memories. Memories of us...when we use to sing."

Peter smiled, shifting his legs so Edmund was more comfortable in his lap. "I remember."

_"Edmund?" The High King scanned the room for what seemed like the millionth time. His brother had been missing for two hours, no one able to find him. Peter wasn't overly worried; Edmund was capable of protecting himself. He was, after all, the best swordsmen in all of Narnia, not that Peter was jealous of his brother's skills and natural grace with the sword. "Edmund, where are you?"_

_He kicked the side of the door in frustration, slamming it behind him and storming down the hallway. Edmund had no right to vanish off into the castle grounds without telling anyone where he was. Peter had already sacrificed a good portion of his day for the dark haired boy. He came to a split hallway and placed his head to the stone wall, breathing in a heavy sigh. "I swear if I-"_

_What cut him off was nothing but the sound of music, flowing from the room on the western hallway. It was a beautiful song with melancholy notes playing out. A gentle voice mixing with the darkened notes, sadness clearly drawn out in them. _

_Peter made his way down the corridor, hand trailing across the stone. He came to the doorway and rested heavily on it, drinking in the sight before him. _

_Edmund sat before him, guitar resting in his lap as he plucked the strings. Tears leaked through closed eyelids, trailing down his cheek and dropping on the guitar in his lap. Sunlight streamed in through the stain glassed windows, lighting half of his tear-streaked face. Edmund's face was peaceful except for the sudden flashes of pain when memories would flash behind shut eyelids._

_"This is my December; this is my time of year." Another flash of pain across the young man's face, tears staining his cheeks. "This is my December, this is all so clear. This is my December, this is my snow covered home."_

_Peter moved forward, barely making a sound against the cobblestone. He sank down in front of his younger brother, closing his eyes and opening his ears to the melancholy music. Edmund opened his eyes and looked at him, pain read clearly in dark brown pools. Peter just let out a silent breath, head falling forward onto Edmund's knee. Edmund stared on in shock, before strumming another chord._

_"This is my December, this is me alone." Edmund's fingers flew over the strings skillfully. "And I'd give it all way, just to have somewhere to go to. Give it all way to have someone to come home to. This is my December; this is my snow covered dreams."_

_Peter breathed in deeply, feeling Edmund's knee shake slightly with each sob and crack in his voice. "This me pretending, this is all I need."_

_"Take back all the things I said..." Edmund's voice cracked on the last part. "...to make you feel like that." _

_Peter glanced back just in time to see Edmund sink from the chair he was resting in to the floor. Edmund looked up at Peter, his eyes full of unforgotten memories. "Sing with me?"_

_The question was simple, but they drilled into Peter's heart like a million arrows. His brother, his sweet forgiven brother, had never sounded so sad and lost. Peter just nodded and reached for the guitar in Edmund's lap, bringing it to sit in his own lap. _

_"What song?" Peter whispered as he picked the thick spine book from Edmund's chair. He flipped through the songs his brother had written, stopping at one in particular. "You wrote this?"_

_Edmund just nodded his head, taking in shaky breaths to calm himself. His voice was shaky when he began to sing, but it was beautiful nevertheless. "I'm just tryin to say...I'm sorry! It's all that I can say."_

_"You mean so much, and I'd fix all that I've done if I could start again." Peter's voice was similar to Edmund's, but higher, lighter, almost more cheerful than Edmund's low, sad and guilty notes. But once again, they were the sun and the moon, ice and fire, night and day. _

_"I'd throw it all away from the shadows of regret. And you would have..." Peter joined in with Edmund on the final note, voices blending in perfect harmony...perfect balance. "The best of me."_

"Why don't we sing together anymore, Pete?" Edmund slowly questioned, shifting so that he was straddling Peter's lap and gazing in his eyes. "Why don't we laugh and cry as we once did?"

Peter lowered his gaze, biting his lower lip and tracing the pattern of the rocks, mixed in with the ice. "I don't know, Ed. I really don't."

"Caspian's not taking your place. We still need you." Edmund stood up, shadows dancing across his face, catching his most beautiful features. "I still need you."

Peter looked up; eyebrow's rising into his hairline. Edmund gave a small smile, a forced one, but it was a smile and Peter's mind that was all that mattered.

"Stop fighting fate and you'll find that the sun will shine on your crown as it once did. You will stand once again at Cair Paravel as High King Peter and the Narnians will bow to you and shower you with gifts. The dryads will dance before you as they once did and you will smile for you are the King of Narnia." Edmund bent down, pressing a kiss to the corner of Peter's mouth, closer than any caring kiss before, and Peter took notice of this. "But only when you earn their trust back and Caspian's as well, will such things happen."

Edmund smiled at him gently, turning on his heel and walking to the exit. Only when he came to the stairway, did he turn and call over his shoulder. "Maybe then we shall sing once again and balance will be restored."

Peter stayed behind, allowing the silence to settle around him. He turned back to the carving of Aslan and watched the flames flicker and dance across the stone. His eyes settled on the face of Aslan, breathing deeply as he pulled his knee to his chest. His eyes drifted close and he leaned his back against the stone wall, pulling his knee with him.

When had he changed? When had they changed?

Susan had lost her gentle side and had taken on a darker, unforgiving nature, becoming a loner just as Edmund had been. She no longer comforted Lucy or stood by her side as she once had. She was losing faith in Narnia, as well as the joy of being able to return. Her eyes had darkened, losing the light green they once held. She was a very beautiful woman, despite her darkening personality.

Lucy was stronger now, holding back her emotions more, but she stood steadfast when it came to her faith. She was slowly becoming Peter, her eyes taking on his soft blue crystals, hair bleaching in the sun to where it was a light chestnut. She had grown to the height of Susan's chin, thicker than her sister, but still one of the most beautiful in all of Narnia.

Edmund had developed more than the rest of them. His once scrawny shoulders had broadened out into thick muscles, hard from years of sword fighting, and his once week arms now sported large biceps, thick with muscle. His face had dropped its baby fat and his jaw set a sharp angle to his face; dark eyes, almost black, held heavy emotion and unforgotten memories. However, the most change had been in his attitude and outlook on life. Once bitter and sarcastic, he had pulled away from the emotions that held him captive and took on a quieter nature. He had once fought Peter, for it was all he knew how to do, but now stood beside Peter for every trial he faced.

He was different now, not so much in his physical aspects, but more in his personality. He was bitter, much like Edmund had been, and angry. His fiery temper was random, exploding at the smallest things. For instance, having to apologize at the train station, but instead starting a fight.

They had changed, all of them. Susan and Peter for the worst. Lucy and Edmund for the better.

He shifted his gaze to his younger sister, who had recently taken a seat beside him while he had been wrapped in his thoughts. She brushed the back of her against his arm, smiling at him weakly. He looked forward again, tightening his grip on his knee.

Edmund was sitting outside the How, chatting quietly with Susan and Caspian. His lips twisted into a smile at something Caspian said, glancing to his right to see Susan blushing at something. He threw her a sideways glance before just shaking his head and motioning behind Caspian's back for her to make a move. She shook her head and threw him a warning glare.

Edmund laughed, wiping a hair out of his eyes and turning to face forward. "Oh my..."

Susan turned to where he was looking, color immediately draining from her face. Caspian's reaction was similar, his jaw dropping at the sight before him. He turned to look at the two on either side of him, his eyes widening in horror. Edmund swallowed hard, standing to his feet. "I'll get Peter."

He was gone before they could tell him otherwise. Finding Peter wasn't hard, he hadn't moved since the White Witch. Lucy sat beside him, whispering comforting words with him.

"Peter." Edmund called, catching Peter's attention. "You better come quickly."

One look at the terror painted clearly in Edmund's eyes and Peter was up. Edmund grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs, two at a time. Fear gripped his heart as he led his brother through the winding hallways until the reached the lookout. Edmund released his grip and came to the edge of the cliff, Peter coming to stand between him and Caspian.

Peter gasped. Approaching was a Telmarine Army, numbers far more than their own. He looked helplessly towards Caspian, swallowing his panic. One glance towards Edmund and he knew this was it. This was the larger battle; the result of the night raid, except for the Telmarines' had an advantage. They had far more weapons and not to mention more troops, where as Narnian soldiers had been lost in the night raid. This was a battle they couldn't afford to lose, but one they might.

There was no turning back now.

_A/N: The two songs are Sum 41: Best of me and My December. Neither songs are mine, but they really are deep and emotional songs. Read that scene again while you watch this video and it's very emotional. _

_'/watch?vEDrnzvX1Sts'. Watch it! It's amazing, even though i didn't make it. But very good, but very sad...very,very,very sad. _


	4. Forbidden Kisses and Final Battles

_A/N: I'm alive! Sorry it's been awhile! R & R! Beware: Major P/E fluff and hottness in next chapter. No, not straight out porn but probably lots of other stuff. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. C.S. Lewis does. _

The melting ice dripped along the jagged edges of the stone wall, running down into the younger King's tunic. He did not flinch, but remained still just as everyone else does. Peter was beside him, staring blankly at the Stone Table in front of him. His head fell forward to rest on the palms of his hands, running his fingers from the top of his scalp down, feeling the thick hair straighten under his fingertips. Susan stood with Lucy at the entrance, leaning heavily on the wall as she dwelled in her thoughts. Lucy was shaking slightly, fear taking over. Caspian sat with the Professor, drinking in the awkward silence. Peter took a deep breath, turning his head to look at Edmund.

Edmund met his gaze before tearing it away to stare at the carving of Aslan. Peter followed his stare and looked upon the beloved face of the Lion, finally nodding. He stood to his feet, casting a glance upon Edmund before turning to Lucy.

"We need to find Aslan." The silence was broken as Peter made his way to Lucy, eyes pleading. "Do you think you could find him if we sent you back to where you first saw him?"

Lucy cast a sideways glance to Susan, nodding her head shortly after. Peter smiled at her gently, turning to Caspian. "Will you see to it that she is given a horse?"

Trumpkin, who had been sitting at the foot of the Stone Table, jumped to his feet and took a step forward. "That's your big plan!? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest!? Alone!?"

Peter took a step forward, hand balling into a fist. "It's our only chance!"

"And she won't be alone." Susan placed a warm hand on Lucy's shoulder, staring Trumpkin down.

Trumpkin just stared at him in disbelief, eyebrows furrowing as he shook his head. "Haven't you had enough of this already?"

"Nibabrick was my friend too, but he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't," the badger stepped forward from his place beside the younger King. "and neither have I."

Reepicheep stepped forward, unsheathing his sword and bowing his head. "For Aslan."

A Narnian bear mimicked the small mouse, holding his great furry paw to his heart. "For Aslan."

Trumpkin just shook his head, stepping closer to Lucy. "Then I'm going with you."

She shook her head. "No, they need you here."

"We have to hold them off until Susan and Lucy get back." Peter whispered, catching Edmund's eye. Edmund just nodded, biting his lower lip and lowering his head to stare at the ground. Holding them off meant fighting until they died, both Pevensie brothers knew it.

"If I may," Caspian glanced towards his professor before taking a step forward, "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murder, but as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that might buy us some time."

"Continue." Edmund spoke from his dark corner, eyes narrowed at Caspian.

"The leader, or king, of an army is to face in a single combat duel. Whoever is to fall first, their army must surrender." Caspian glanced to Peter. "It is usually the High King that participates."

"No!" Edmund stood to his feet, walking to where Peter stood. "There has to be another way."

"No, it works." Peter turned to his little brother, offering him a smile. "I need you to deliver the challenge to Miraz. Can you do that?"

"No, I won't." Edmund shook his head, helplessly glancing to Susan. "I can't..."

"Please, Edmund. Narnia needs us." Peter placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do this for Narnia."

Edmund lowered his head in defeat, nodding shortly and settling back against the rock. He heard Susan, Caspian, and Lucy leave to find a horse. Trumpkin, the badger and the bear followed to the weaponry room, preparing for battle. The Professor went wandering down the hallways, probably trying to find something to do with himself. Edmund just listened as his brother spread out the rough scroll, taking a quill and writing out far more intelligent words than Edmund knew. Peter finished the last part, turning around and handing it to Edmund. He took it carefully, shaking his head rapidly, struggling to hold the tears back.

"Ed?" Peter noticed the younger boy's inner turmoil and pulled him into a fierce embrace.

"Don't do this. Please." Edmund gasped into his brother's leather armor. "I can fight him. I can fight Miraz..."

"You know it is the duties of a High King." Peter took a seat on the edge of the table, pulling Edmund into his lap and gently brushing away the stray raven hairs. "It will be okay, Ed."

Edmund just shook his head, trembling in Peter's embrace. Peter placed his lips to Edmund's throat, placing a light kiss there before moving to the back of his neck and placing another kiss there. His lips grazed over the skin, placing soft kisses here and there in an attempt to comfort his brother. Edmund just continued to whimper, but no tears shed. Peter felt Edmund's hair tickle his nose as he placed a kiss to the top of Edmund's neck on the back. He strayed lower until he reached Edmund's shoulders, pausing there and resting his mouth against the soft flesh. Edmund shifted in his lap, turning to straddle his brother. Eyes sad and lost, he bent his head to rest his forehead on Peter's shoulder. Peter kissed the front of his neck, lips moving to every part of the bared skin, trying desperately to bring some comfort to the small body. Words didn't seem to be helping, so he was trying physical affection.

"Please don't do this." Edmund whispered, allowing himself to drown in the loving gestures. "Please."

Peter didn't reply, but instead lifted his brother's chin with his free hand and tilted his head towards him. Seeing the tears that trailed down his brother's face, his heart slowly broke. He mouthed a few incoherent words before pressing his lips to Edmund's cheek and kissing away the tears that now fell. Edmund continued to silently beg him, trembling even more. Edmund was brave, strong and most of all he held his emotions back, but the thought of losing Peter made the dam break away. Edmund let out a quiet whimper as Peter kissed along his jaw line up to his ear.

"Please." Edmund begged before Peter pulled away, coming to rest his forehead against his brother's instead.

"Be brave for me, Ed. That is all I ask of you." Peter whispered, leaning forward till his breath brushed against Edmund's lips.

Edmund closed his eyes, sucking in a large breath before he slowly nodded. When he opened his eyes again, they were dark and unreadable, his barrier having reformed. "I don't like this, Peter. However, I understand that I am bound to the duties of a king and to disobey the High King would be ignoring the duties of the lower king. I shall only do this for you and because I trust you to do what is best for Narnia."

Peter closed his eyes, letting a loose smile work over his face. "Thank you, Edmund."

Edmund just nodded, standing up and with scroll in hand, started to walk towards the weaponry room. Peter watched him for a minute before calling out to him. Edmund turned to look at him, eyebrow raised.

"I trust that you will not let him refuse, correct?" Peter watched his brother nod and turn away, but once more he called out to him. "...and Ed?"

"Yes?" Edmund stood by the archway, eyes focused on his brother.

"You have never and will never be the lower king in my eyes."

Edmund smiled and turned away, climbing up the steps toward the weaponry room. He came to face Glenstorm, bowing his head in respect to the great centaur. He quickly explained what Peter wanted him to do and if he would be willing to escort him down to Miraz. Glenstorm nodded, deciding to take a giant along with them. Lucy was the one to suggest they each take a branch from a sacred Narnian tree as a symbol of peace. Edmund agreed and they started up the hill. It wasn't long before they crossed the soldiers, nodding their heads toward them despite the rivalry.

"I come to speak to Miraz." Edmund informed one of the guards.

"It's King Miraz to you, peasant." The guard hissed, gesturing the younger man to follow him.

"Actually, I'm king as well. It would serve you well if you weren't so quick to call me names."

The guard rolled his eyes before pushing Edmund into the tent entrance. Miraz took one look at him and laughed, white teeth flashing behind a crooked smile. "And who are you?"

"Edmund." He let a coy smile stretch across his face. "I know your nephew."

"What brings you here, boy?"

Edmund held up the scroll, his eyes focused on the tyrant in front of him. "My brother."

"Ah. Continue."

He let out a slow, agonizing breath before he rolled out the scroll, focusing his attention on the first line. "I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and emperor of the lone islands in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, to here by challenge Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death and the reward shall be total surrender."

He lowered the scroll, watching Miraz's face. Miraz just blinked at him before leaning back in his chair, studying the young man. "Tell me, Prince Edmund-"

"King." Edmund continued rolling his scroll.

"Pardon me?' Miraz looked at him in total confusion.

"It's King Edmund actually. Just king though. Peter's the High King." Edmund shrugged after he finished rolling the scroll. "I know, it's confusing."

"Why would you risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?" Miraz raised his hand in question before setting it down upon the table.

'Get him to accept. Get him to accept.'

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? I mean only a week ago, Narnians were extinct." Edmund had no problem with speeches or convincing people. It was just like sword fighting. It was all a matter of strategy and wits. Get inside there head, make them feel as if they have to.

"And so they will be again." Miraz whispered coldly.

"Then you should have little to fear." Edmund pointed out.

Miraz narrowed his eyes, sitting back in his chair before letting out a loud laugh. Edmund did not react to the laugh but stayed silent.

Peter, meanwhile, was perched upon the Stone Table, claiming it his new favorite spot. Squeezing his eyes shut, he thought of the future, of the battle he was about to bring upon himself. His heart shattered once again when he remembered Edmund's begging, his pleas not to do this, and his eagerness to fight instead. But no, Edmund had fought for him for too long, it was Peter who had led Narnia to this and Peter who was going to end this.

He felt someone take a seat next to him and he turned his head to glance at him.

Caspian.

An awkward silence passed between the two men before Caspian spoke. "I feel as if I should apologize for my actions."

Peter narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to snap at him, but Edmund's words flashed through his mind. "I think I owe you an apology as well."

Caspian nodded, looking towards the carving of Aslan. His eyes lowered and he spoke gently. "Are you afraid?"

Peter took a deep breath, turning to the Prince. "Dying does not scare me. It's the fact that Miraz might win and destroy Narnia...and my family that scares me."

Caspian nodded again before turning to look at Peter as well. "I spoke to your brother. He told me that being king was never easy, the tasks and responsibilities were difficult and numerous. You must be willing to listen to those that try and advise you. You must be willing to make sacrifices for the Narnians, no matter what it is that you must let go of. He told me to let go of my desire for revenge."

Peter nodded. "Edmund is wise. What he speaks is true."

"Your brother is interesting." Caspian whispered after some thought. "He is silent, but his prescience alone seems to speak, if that's possible. He doesn't seem to question the good or bad, but follows his heart and does what is fair," a pause, "his silence confuses me. I mean, he has so much wisdom, so much experience and he could easily correct me or judge me, but he does no such thing. He just stays...silent."

"He..." A shaky breath. "I cannot explain his silence."

"His eyes are..." Caspian began, but could not find the words to finish the thought. "I read about him in the storybooks," a glance to the king, "I know what he did for you."

Peter raised an eyebrow as the prince continued. "I know he gave his life for you."

Peter just nodded, closing his eyes only to open them a moment later as painful memories passed under his eyelids. "More than once."

"His loyalty to you is unwavering. He does not question your motives or argue with your reasoning. For that alone, I admire him."

Peter turned and gave a grateful smile. "He is truly a blessing...a dark knight and a fallen hero. That is why you must promise me something, Caspian."

"Anything."

"If I don't defeat Miraz, I want you to protect him, to make sure he gets through alive. Tell him not to mourn for me, but to remember the good and laugh. Tell him I love him. I always have and always will, and I will never leave him." Peter looked down at his folded hands. "Tell that to him if I shall fall...promise me you will."

Caspian took a deep breath before nodding. "I admire your bravery, King Peter. You are as brave as they described you in the storybooks," a short laugh, "I used to say 'I'm going to be just like King Peter one day'. I could never say it around Miraz, obviously, but I wanted to be a leader like you, not one like my uncle."

"I doubt you still feel that way," Peter whispered, "after all I've done."

Caspian extended his hand towards Peter, palm facing upwards. "No. I still want to be a brave leader, whose heart is set in the right place."

Peter looked down at the extended hand, before taking his own and spreading it out across the flat of Caspian's palm. He felt the calloused hands and warm skin against his palm, eyes focused on their hands.

"Your brother said to learn from the past, but don't hold on to it. Can we put the past behind us?" Caspian whispered eyes on Peter.

Peter nodded, fingers bending to curve around Caspian's hand. "We've learned each other's weaknesses and we know how to deal with them now. I think we can do that."

Caspian smiled, his hand gripping Peter's now too. "Allies?"

Peter shook his head and pulled Caspian into a friendly hug, hands still clasped between them. "Brothers."

Caspian smirked and returned the embrace, before pulling away completely. "Thank you, King Peter."

"Peter." He gave a small smile. "I don't call you Prince Caspian every time I see you, now do I?"

Caspian laughed, "There is a difference in titles though."

They stood together, walking back to the weaponry room. There the plans were laid out in front of him, in case Peter were to lose or Miraz's army refused to surrender. Peter bent down to trace his fingers in a path across the map, explaining the archer's duty and positions along the upper walls of the How.

"He accepted." A voice behind him suddenly brought him from his thoughts.

Peter turned to see a broken Edmund standing behind him. Edmund just met his eyes before he handed him the parchment and turned to walk to the other side of the table. His hair fell in front of his eyes as he inclined his head to look at the battle plans before him. Peter stared at him for a minute before he continued on with the battle plan.

They finished discussing the backup plan, Peter walking down the hallways to prepare for battle, Edmund had already left to prepare. He pulled his tunic off, gently pulling the tight spandex like shirt over his head and down over his slim body, then placing the under lay of his tunic on again. He reached for the mail coat only to find it gone from the spot where he had laid it.

"Looking for this?" Edmund whispered, mail coat hanging in his hand.

Peter smiled and nodded, eyes following as his brother walked to stand in front of him. Edmund handed the coat to him, watching as he slipped it on over his head. Peter then stepped into his mail leggings, pulling them over his trousers and doing the lace in the front. Edmund handed him his tabard, helping him to pull it over his muscular chest. They finished adjusting his belt and Peter took a seat on the stone, Edmund sitting beside him and bending over to attach the pauldrons to his shoulders. He worked on the straps for several minutes, dwelling in the silence.

"Are you okay?" Peter whispered, careful not to move too much.

Edmund glanced at his face before going back to working on the straps. He didn't answer the question but gave a faint nod in response, before moving to attach the vambraces. When he had done so on both sides, he kneeled in front of Peter, working on the grieves and sabatons. When he was done, he sat back on his heels, staring at the ground.

"It's going to be okay, Ed." Peter whispered again. "Ed?"

Edmund said nothing but leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Peter's knee, squeezing his eyes shut. "I can't let you do it, Pete. I can't."

Peter breathed in deeply, fingers weaving into the thick raven hair. "Ed..."

"I can fight for you, Pete. I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying since the Witch, it will be a relief for my body to finally join my heart," Edmund's voice broke, "but you have so much to live for. You still have the heart I lost all those years ago. You don't deserve death, Peter. I do."

"Don't ever say that, Ed. Ever! You are just as good as me, if not better." Peter closed his eyes, before whispering, "Stand up."

Edmund slowly rose to his feet, eyes still downcast. Peter rested his hands on either of Edmund's shoulders. He leaned forward, mouth coming to rest at the shell of Edmund's ear. "I'm doing this for you. To protect you."

Edmund choked out a sob, clumsily pressing forward until he was in Peter's embrace. His body trembled as he let out every emotion he had been holding back. Peter just held him there, shielding him from the world, from the hurt that it gave.

Edmund pulled back, words spilling out of his mouth. "What if you die, Pete? What am I supposed to do without you? I couldn't live without you...I couldn't..."

Peter gently slid a hand along Edmund's jaw, taking his chin and tilting it up towards him. "It will be okay."

"But what if it's not," Edmund let out a rush of air. "What if-"

Peter just lowered his head, eyes on Edmund's lips. He slowly pressed his lips to Edmund's, the kiss so soft, it was almost ghostly. Eyelids fluttered closed, heart pounding in his chest. Full red lips pressed to thin pale, black and blonde mixing as foreheads rested against each other, breathing in perfect harmony.

It suddenly dawned on him that he was kissing his brother, his baby brother and he pulled back sharply, abruptly ending the kiss. A stream of apologies fled from his lips, eyes diverting from Edmund's. "I shouldn't have done that, it's just...it seemed like the only way to shut you up. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to. I don't know what I was think-"

His apologies were cut off by the thin pale lips, a cold hand resting on the back of his neck. When he pulled back and glanced up at his older brother, his eyes were dark. "Sorry. Seemed like the only way to shut you up."

They both blushed, immediately avoiding each other's gaze. Before any of them could muster the courage to speak again, the horns were sounded and Edmund found himself short of breath. His eyes darted to Peter's, helplessness clearly read in them. Peter just nodded, taking his helmet and placing it on top of his head. He grabbed his shield and made a move for his sword, but Edmund shook his head.

"I want to carry it out for you." Edmund looked down at his feet. "I want to walk beside you."

Peter smiled at him carefully. "Alright."

They turned and walked down the tunnel together until they arrived at the exit of the How. Edmund nodded towards Peter, eyes hard and ready for battle. Peter emerged from the tunnel, a determined look set on his face. He could hear Edmund behind him, the same expression plastered on his. Narnians let out small encouragements as he passed them and when he came to the dealing ground, they swept into silence. Edmund extended the sheath out to him, Peter gripping the hilt and pulling out the sword. Narnians cheered with all of their might, encouraging Peter to go on.

He stepped out onto the battleground, boot clanking against the cold stone, pushing the kiss into the back of his mind.

Miraz laughed coldly, extending his hands out at his side. "There is still time to surrender."

"Well, feel free."

"How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz's eyes were dark in the sun's glare, his sword extended in front of him.

"Just one." He pushed the visor down and took off towards a boulder, pushing off of it and bringing his sword down on Miraz's. Armies on both sides let out encouraging hollers.

A strike went to Miraz's left, but struck the shield instead. A slam to Peter's helmet and he staggered backwards, almost losing his footing.

Block, strike, block, strike.

It fell into an easy rhythm, a simple dance in a field of warriors. He avoided the attacks he knew were too heavy for him to parry, and ducked from the ones made at his neck. He slashed Miraz's back, sending him staggering forwards. He gave a small smile under the visor, jogging forward, metal clashing with metal. Miraz had somehow gotten the upper hand and slammed his shield into Peter's face, helmet falling to the ground.

_'And you know what they say: there's few who go through them gates that come out again.'_

_Peter watched as his brother's lone figure disappeared behind the gates._

Edmund's breathing quickened, his throat suddenly dry.

_It was a weird thing to be running for your life, but at the same time running from your brother. Peter does not feel the snow dampen his pant leg as he stumbles towards the woods, running from the sleigh behind him. He can almost see Edmund's twisted smile saying 'I finally got even'. It hurts more than anything to know that Edmund is the reason they are running, but somehow Peter feels that Edmund isn't smiling. _

Peter held up his sword to block the incoming attack. He fell back against a rock, jagged edges scraping against flesh. One attack to his shoulder made him forget the pain and focus on the battle ahead of him.

_"Hello." Dark eyelashes fluttered against pale skin, body thin from lack of food. Sisters rushed to hug him, wrapping their small arms around his thin body. Peter stayed behind, unmoving, untrusting. Only when Edmund turned to walk up the hill did Peter call out to him. _

_"Try not to wander off." Smiles were shared and bonds were restored._

Miraz left an opening and Peter took it, slashing at the flesh of his knee.

_"Aslan believed you could..." A deep inhale of the cold morning air. "...and so do I."_

Miraz faltered, gripping his knee in pain. Peter took a step back, gathering his breath and pushing the aching pain away. He let out a small cry and raced forward, missing Miraz's shoulder and instead finding himself on his back. He let out a moan of pain, widely searching for his opponent.

_He fell, eyes screwed shut in pain as his hands clasped at the wound, as if trying to find a way to relieve himself of this pain. He fell to the ground, his body finally catching up with his state of mind. The pain of his memories mixing with the pain in his body. Peter could only watch as his brother fell, unable to save him, unable to catch him. He had never been there to catch Edmund, only stood by and watched as he fell, just like he did now. He had stood by and watched as Edmund began to fall after their dad left for the war. He had watched as sweet Edmund had turned bitter, falling even farther away. He had watched as Edmund had fallen into the White Witch's hands. That thought alone angered him. He would no longer watch him fall; he would be there to catch him now._

Peter stood to his feet again, charging blindly at the enraged king. He found himself once again flipped onto his back, totally at Miraz's mercy.

_Tears flowed down bloody cheeks, armor clashed together as they embraced. Disbelief hanging in the air as the brothers once again were reunited in life. They pulled apart, blue meeting with brown._

_"When are you going to learn to do as you're told?" Smiles were exchanged and they once again found each other in the other's arms. _

_Edmund was no longer falling, Peter had caught him. _

He felt his shoulder rip out of place as Miraz slammed his foot down against his shield. He let out a loud cry of pain, eyes screwing shut. His breathing quickened as hot white pain coursed through his shoulder. He slammed his sword into Miraz's, forcing the king off of his shield, so he could free his arm.

_"There you are." Peter came to rest on the railing beside his brother. "I've been looking everywhere for you."_

_Edmund turned and smiled at him. "Sorry. I was just studying the stars, that's all."_

_Brothers stared up at the stars together, pointing out the different consolations. They smiled at each other, pleased with each other's presence and happy not to be fighting for once. Tonight, they had become kings of Narnia and tonight, they had become friends again. _

Miraz brought his sword down against Peter, forcing the younger king to roll away in order to avoid the blows. He gasped every time he rolled onto his shoulder, pain screaming through his body.

_He pulled his younger brother into a fierce hug, no intention of letting go. Edmund squirmed in his embrace, letting out a short chuckle as he pulled away. "Sorry, but you were suffocating me."_

_"You've been gone for six months, Ed. What do you suspect from me? A handshake?" _

_Edmund laughed, allowing himself to be pulled back into the embrace. He could only smile as he listened to Peter rant on about how he was never letting Edmund leave for that long ever again. Two months was the maximum Edmund could be gone now. _

_"I missed you, Pete." He managed to whisper in Peter's ear, smiling as his brother's grip tightened around him._

_"I missed you too." _

He rolled backwards, tripping the other king and climbing to his feet. He glanced towards where Edmund stood by the sidelines before turning his attention back to the duel. His attention, however, was grabbed by the incoming hoof beats. He glanced up to where Caspian and Susan rode towards him.

_Fingers traced pale cheekbones, eyelids fluttering closed as the nightmare faded away._

_'Broken glass,' Peter thought, 'Beautiful, just as a glass sculpture, but broken. So very broken.'_

"Does his Highness need a respite?" Miraz taunted, short of breath himself.

"Five minutes?" Peter choked out, trying to inhale as much air as his lungs would allow him.

"Three!" Miraz spit out, turning from Peter before he showed any sign of true pain.

Peter limped towards the sidelines, Edmund meeting him halfway and helping him back to the stool. Concern was washed over his face, but he said nothing, just continued to help Peter and retrieve his helmet. Peter spotted Susan coming towards him and rushed out to meet her, panic in his eyes.

"Lucy!?" He weakly questioned.

"She got through." Susan gestured towards Caspian. "With a little help."

Peter bowed his head to Caspian, breathing heavily. "Thanks."

"You were busy." He half smirks, but immediately frowns when pain flashes through the blue eyes.

Peter orders Susan to stand with the archers and does his best to return her embrace but can only cry in pain when she does so. Edmund comes to his side, helping him down onto the stool. He speaks shortly with Caspian before kneeling down to wipe Peter's sword with a cloth. Caspian came to his side, gently prying the shield from his hands, but only received a pained cry from the king. Caspian immediately took the shield and returned to set it against the wall.

"I think it's dislocated." Peter hissed through clenched teeth.

Edmund hurried to him, gently placing his hands on the tender area, careful not hurt him further.

Peter stared ahead, deep in thought. "What do you think happens back home if we die here?"

Edmund pauses, breath catching in his throat. He doesn't want to believe that Peter might not make it, that Peter might not return to him. The thought of living without Peter was enough to send a shiver down his spine. Peter was everything to Edmund. He was the reason Edmund still lived, still breathed in air, and still fought for Narnia. Without Peter, Edmund was nothing. The balance would be disrupted, the sun would no longer shine, it would always be night, and always bitter...chaos would erupt.

"You know you've always been there and I never really-"

He snapped his brother's shoulder back into place, struggling with the emotions welling up inside of him. He wouldn't allow Peter to say goodbye...not yet. Peter had to come back, he just had to.

"Save it for later."

Peter watched as his brother hurried away from him. He stood to his feet, moving towards him. "Ed?"

Edmund turned to him, Peter's sword in hand, and backed away from him. "Please, not right now."

"This might be the last chance we have." Peter whispered, immediately regretting it when panic flashed in Edmund's eyes.

"No. Don't say that." Edmund choked. "Please."

He saw the pain burning in those brown eyes, the fear of losing someone so close to him. He took his shield once again before nodding at Edmund. "I love you, Edmund. Don't forget that."

Edmund just handed him his shield, avoiding eye contact, and then offered him his helmet, which he refused. He extended his sword in front of him and took off at a full sprint, eyeing his target, weighing the possibilities of all the different angles he could use. He chose the left vertical angle and slashed down, Miraz blocking his attack.

_"You're Majesty!" The fawn scrambled towards him, dipping into a low bow. "I bring dire news."_

_Peter furrowed his eyebrows, glancing to his left and sharing a worried look with Susan. "Continue."_

_"King Edmund the Just has been severely injured in a battle against the Giants. He is in no traveling condition, Sire. We could not transport him back to Cair Paravel without risking his life."_

_No..._

Once again, he found himself on his back, looking up at Miraz. Metal came crashing down onto his sword, but Peter blocked it and swung his ankle around, knocking the man to the ground. They both stood up, slashing uncontrollably at one another. Miraz lost his sword in the midst of things and used his shield as a weapon instead.

_"Race you!" They took off into a flat out sprint, neck-to-neck with each other. Edmund was the quickest of his siblings though and he soon passed Peter, tagging the tree long before Peter came to it. Peter went on about how Edmund had cheated, but Edmund just laughed and jumped onto Peter's back, knocking them to the ground._

He made a move to finish Miraz off, but instead had his sword ripped from his hands, leaving him defenseless. He could do nothing now but try and block the blows with his fists. He gripped the rim of Miraz's shield, twisting it so that he was now behind Miraz. Miraz elbowed him before pushing him back onto a rock. He doubled over it, gasping in pain. He moved just as a sword slashed down beside his ear. He saw the last chance he had and he went for it. He clenched his metal glove into a fist and slammed it into Miraz's injured thigh.

_"Pete?"_

_Peter looked up from his studies, struggling to open his bruised eyelid. Edmund pulled out a chair across from him and straddled the back of it, folding his arms over the backrest._

_"You okay?" His voice was quiet, barely a whisper._

_"Yeah." He glanced back down at his studies, ignoring the way Edmund shifted uncomfortably. _

_"You know, I hurt too." Edmund slowly whispered. "I miss being king just as much as you do."_

_Peter closed his eyes, his bangs covering his eyes as he lowered his head. He gripped the pencil in his right hand and moved his left hand to run through the thick blonde hair atop his head. "You don't...get it..."_

_"I understand more than you think I do." Edmund stood to his feet._

Cheers erupted from the Narnians as Miraz sunk to his knees, holding up his hand and begging him to 'just wait'. Peter held his fist up, ready to strike at any given moment.

_Lips gently connect, eyelids closing. Peter loses all sense of direction and feels himself being lifted from his body, from his prison, but instead feels himself lost-drowning-in Edmund._

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Edmund called from the sidelines.

Peter glanced up at him briefly, holding his fist back, and waiting. He just lowered his fist, shook his head, and made his way back to Edmund. He would not kill Miraz; he would not stoop that low.

"Look out!" Edmund took a step forward, hand immediately gripping the hilt of his sword.

Peter turned around, dodging the attacks from the injured king, but managing to somehow take a hold of it and drive it into his gut. He held it there for a moment, studying the shock on his face. It looked and felt so familiar, the shock, the situation, the feelings...

He pulled the sword out of the flesh, letting Miraz drop to the ground. Edmund had been the one in this situation before, that's why it was so familiar. The shock on his face when the spear had been driven into his abdomen mirrored that of Miraz's shock. He pulled the sword back, ready to kill the tyrant.

"What's the matter, boy? Too cowardly to take life?" Miraz taunted despite his lack of oxygen.

Peter stared at him in shock for just a moment, deciding whether he really wanted to kill Miraz or not.

_"I never behead them. I never drive my sword into their hearts. I slash at their throats, not deep but enough to make them fall. I go for their legs and arms, but I am not a murderer," a long drawn out sigh escaped the dark haired boy's lips, "for I know what it feels like to be the victim."_

It wasn't his decision to make. It was Caspian's. "It's not mine to take." He stated calmly.

He turned to face Caspian, offering him the hilt of his sword. Caspian stepped forward, briefly making eye contact with Peter before wrapping his hand around the hilt, taking it from the king. Peter walked back to Edmund, nodding in his direction but not stepping any closer. The air was tense, a certain level of darkness radiating from the prince. Peter saw the hate that burned in his eyes when he had taken the sword, saw how much he wanted to avenge his father. Caspian held the sword up, one hand on the hilt, the other resting against the metal blade. He and Miraz spoke only in whispers, the others could not hear. All of the Narnians were silent, as well as the Telmarines.

An enraged cry tore from the prince as the sword was driven downwards, but not into Miraz's heart.

Caspian had spared Miraz's life and when he turned, Narnians erupted into cheers. Edmund carefully patted Caspian on the back, a reassuring smile on his face. Peter nodded at him before he heard an uproar behind him. He turned just in time to see Miraz fall to his knees. The man that had killed him, a trusted advisor, accused them of the murder. There was to be a war, no doubt now.

"Get ready!" Peter yelled up to the archers.

"Peter!" Caspian pointed to behind him.

Peter turned just to see a Telmarine move towards him. He attacked, finding his old strength again. He did what he had never done before and beheaded the man. He wasn't really thinking love and compassion anymore, just a way to win this war.

"Go!" He screamed to Caspian, before sprinting to the end of the arena, Edmund on his heels.

They stood, side-by-side, brother and brother, king and king, man and man. They did not flinch when the catapults landed near them or shrink away in fear as the army approached. A horn sounded and Peter began to count, knowing Caspian was in harmony with him below ground.

"One. Two."

More dust flew into the air, Edmund's sword extended by his side.

"Five. Six."

The army was covering distance quickly and Edmund felt his heart beat with the familiar adrenaline.

"Eight. Nine." Peter took a deep breath. "Get ready!"

Half of a second passed and then slowly, steadily, the ground gave out beneath the horses. They stumbled and fell, riders slipping from their backs as arrows dove through their armor. He turned to look at Edmund, only to see him jump onto a horse and take off galloping towards the army.

"Charge!" Peter ran out, thrashing at his enemies, cutting them down without a second thought. He glanced up to see Caspian charging through the center, sword raised high. Another look to his left and he saw Edmund on horseback with a crossbow. He was deeply engrossed in battle, just as they all should be.

He looked forward, heart racing as he saw the rest of the Telmarine army march forward. It was a bigger army than he had ever imagined an army could be. He turned to glance at Susan, questioning her on Lucy. He wouldn't cause Narnians' their lives this time. He was going to protect them this time.

He turned around to see Caspian and Edmund fighting on horseback beside each other. He raised his sword into the air, and made sure he was heard. "Back to the How!"

They sprinted back, but skidded to a stop as the entrance collapsed. Susan hung from above, only to be dropped safely onto a platform two feet below. Caspian came up beside him and he briefly wondered where Edmund was. He turned back around and the sudden realization that they were trapped came upon him.

Edmund came up beside him, dropping the crossbow and unsheathing his sword. He glanced at Caspian, then to Susan, then to Peter. His eyes told them he was willing to fight and silently asking if they would fight to the death with him. Peter admired his brother's bravery and nodded towards his brother. He turned to face forward and then started to run, Caspian, Susan and Edmund flanking him.

He drove his sword through the heart of a soldier, kicking another out of a way, parrying an attack to his right shoulder and moving forward. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Edmund wield a second sword, then drop down one knee and slash at the other's ankles. He pushed another guard away and then glanced towards Peter. Peter held his gaze for a moment, wishing he was there beside him, holding him and shielding him from this world. Both of them knew that unless Lucy found Aslan, they would die, but at least they would die fighting for the kingdom they loved. Edmund's eyes did not show near as much as Peter's did, but they held enough to know that he was concerned for Peter's welfare.

Edmund slowly mouthed the words 'I love you' before he turned and slashed away at the soldiers. It was a strange thing fighting, knowing you will die or become a prisoner.

That was until they heard a large thud and turned to see the trees moving towards them. It was a weird sight, no doubt. Peter walked to the ditch and helped Caspian climb out. Susan and Edmund came up behind him, both looking around in disbelief.

"Lucy." Peter whispered, turning around to smile at Edmund. He then extended his sword and raced forward. "For Aslan!"

The Narnian army echoed him as he ran beside his siblings and the prince. They kept their pace even with each others until they reached the river. Swords extended in front of them in case any were to threaten them. Edmund crept up on Peter's right, a sword placed in his right hand, having lost the other sword.

They looked forward to see their younger sister and Aslan on the other side of the bridge. As the army charged forward, Aslan let out a mighty roar, stopping everyone in their tracks. The water level began to lower and from the north, a large water like man rose to his full height. In one mighty move, he had pulled the bridge apart and swallowed the general with it. They stared on in amazement, transfixed.

When the water calmed, Edmund was the first to wade into the water and make his way towards Aslan. Susan followed and then Peter and then Caspian. They emerged from the river, side by side as usual, glancing at Edmund before sinking to their knees.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia." The Pevensies did as they were told, but Caspian remained.

"All of you." Aslan finished.

Caspian shifted under the Great Lion's gaze. "I do not think I am ready."

"It is for that very reason that I know you are." Aslan nodded his head towards the Prince.

Caspian slowly rose to his feet, glancing at Edmund and remembering the advice he had been given by the Just King. Perhaps, he might be worthy of being a king. Maybe, just maybe, he had proven himself to Narnia.

They moved aside as an injured Reepicheep made his way towards Aslan. After Lucy had healed him and Aslan had restored his tail and all other business had been dealt with, did Edmund finally turn to Lucy and gather her in his arms.

"I'm so proud of you, Lu." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Your faith has saved us all."

Lucy smiled before pulling away to congratulate the others. Peter glanced in Edmund's direction, catching the younger's eye. Edmund just swallowed and looked down, gently laying his hand on the prince's arm and steering him away from the group. Peter tried to push away the hurt that entered his heart, looking away from the two towards Lucy. Lucy smiled, throwing her arms around his waist.

"Pete! Oh, isn't it great!? We have brought peace to Narnia again." Her smile shines in his head, pushing away the darkness.

"It's wonderful, Lu." He lifts her off the ground in a strong embrace, pressing his cheek to her hair. "I love you."

Once Lucy is lowered, she raises an eyebrow in his direction. "Oh Pete, why are you sad? We have victory!"

Peter just shook his head, turning away from his sister and walking up the side of the bank. He stares at the ground, kicking away at the small pebbles, listening to the clank it makes against his metal boots.

"Son of Adam."

The mighty voice shook him from his thoughts and he turned to look upon the Great Lion. He noticed Edmund and Caspian standing before him, Caspian on his knees, Edmund standing by his side. Aslan gave a gentle nod, his soft eyes observing the young man. "My son, you have won a great battle yet your heart holds much sorrow."

Peter was taken back by Aslan's statement, his shock written on his face. "Yes."

"Why is this, dear one?"

Peter glanced at Edmund, though his brother didn't return the look. "I have failed you."

"How so?"

"I doubted you and I cost the Narnians their lives." Guilt dripped from his voice.

Aslan sat back in front of Peter, closing his eyes temporarily. "Son of Adam, you must not dwell on your mistakes, but learn from them instead. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Peter whispered. "I'm sorry, Aslan. I really am."

"I've already forgiven you, Peter. You've learned a valuable lesson, just as your brother did. Take it to heart and may you never forget it." Aslan laid a paw on Peter's shoulder, a faint smile appearing on his muzzle.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, my son. I will always love you and always deliver you from your pain. Remember that, dear one." Aslan nodded his mighty head, before turning away from Peter to the younger of the brothers. "Well done, Edmund."

Edmund bowed his head, a smile gracing his lips. "Thank you, Aslan...for everything."

Aslan nodded his head once again, before turning and padding away. Edmund remained quiet, as well as Caspian, for several moments. Caspian finally turned to Peter and placed a warm hand on the broad shoulder. "A battle well-fought on your part, King Peter."

Peter smiled, clasping Caspian's arm. He turned to Edmund, smile immediately fading when he saw the grim look on his brother's face. Edmund caught his eye, and then looked down, clearly ashamed. Peter grasped his brother's arm, pulling him back.

"Ed, can we talk?"

Edmund shook his head, the inner turmoil showing through his eyes. "Not right now, Pete. It's not the right time."

With that said, the dark haired boy turned on his heel and walked out, leaving a rather distraught Peter in his wake. He took a deep breath, before following the trail of his brother, but remaining several yards behind him and the prince.

"Pete!"

Susan pulled on his shoulder, forcing him to slow his step to match with hers.

"What's the matter, Peter? Lucy said you looked upset."

Peter shrugged, glancing up to his brother and then back down at the ground, studying the cold gray pebbles and the way they seemed to shine in the afternoon sun.

"It's Edmund, isn't it?" Susan slowly started.

Peter glanced at her, taking a deep breath and then nodding.

"Don't hate me for asking, Peter, but is there...you know...something," a long pause, "...going on...?"

A shrug.

"There is, isn't there?" Susan whispered. "Don't be ashamed, Pete. I've always suspected it."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "You have? There's not really anything going on. It was just something that...that happened."

"Do you love him?" Susan shook her head, keeping her voice low. "Okay, stupid question. Do you like him, you know, more than a brother should? You can tell me, Pete."

An uncomfortable silence paused before Peter slowly nodded, a chocked sob coming from deep within his throat. "I can't seem to do anything right, Su. Edmund and I were getting along fine, and I had to go and ruin it. I just had to muck things up...again."

"What did you do?"

"I-I...I kissed him." A blush spread across his cheeks and he cast his eyes to the ground, studying the silver pebbles once again. "On the lips."

Susan paused for a moment, slowing her steps even more so they would not come to close to the boy walking in front of them. "Did he kiss you back?"

"No, not the first time." Susan raised an eyebrow at this remark. "The second time, he kissed me."

"When did this happen?"

"Right before my duel with Miraz. He was upset and I was just trying to com..." He seemed to loose his trail of thought, before slowly continuing in a hushed tone. "Now, he won't talk to me. I think he's ashamed of what happen."

Susan slowly brushed her hand over Peter's arm, dodging a tree as they trudged up the hill towards the castle. "Peter, Edmund's probably confused, not ashamed."

"What do I do, Susan? Just forget about it?" Peter slowly whispered.

"No, talk to him. Tonight." She pulled him up towards the front of the group, flashing Edmund a quick smile as she walked between the two brothers.

What if Edmund turned him away? What if he told him that it was wrong and disgusting? What if he told him the kiss was a mistake? What if he never spoke to him again? What if he hit Peter for being so sinful? What if he laughed and called him names? What if he refused to ever to speak to him again?

So, Peter continued to hammer himself with 'what if' questions, his heart beating rapidly against his chest as they made their way back to the castle. Eyelids fluttered close, the image of black curls, soft pale skin, and thin lips still fresh in his mind.

_Sucks I know. I actually kind of liked the scene with Miraz and the flashbacks, I had fun writing it. Next chapter is major fluff and just P/E hottness. But only if you review! Let me know what you thought of the kiss, cause I was so unsure about that! Love ya guys!_


	5. Fighting Fate

A/N: I updated! Finally, I know. I've been busy, but I hope you enjoy this. I don't know if you'll be able to notice it, but like in the very last part, I started basing Edmund's looks off of Edward. I just started Twilight and now its stuck in my head. Edmund is just a much prettier version of movie Edward. I'm sorry but that guy is not attractive! You have to agree on that part.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to C.S. Lewis.

* * *

_I've made a commitment  
I'm willing to bleed for you  
I needed fulfillment  
I found what I need in you  
Right here - Staind _

"It would be great for Narnians, Edmund." Caspian slowly continued. "Almost like a sanctuary, if I can so myself."

"The reconstruction would be too tedious. You have more important matters to focus on." The pale-skinned king rested his hand lazily upon the hilt of his sword, kicking a few stones out of his way.

"I concur." Susan spoke up, flipping her hair over to one side of her shoulder, casting her older brother a curious glance. "Where do you stand in this, Peter?"

Peter shook himself from his thoughts, glancing towards Susan, "Huh?"

Edmund turned to look at his brother, but quickly snapped his eyes back to the path in front of him, taking a deep breath. He could hear Peter shifting awkwardly as Susan retold the conversation to him.

"I think in the following years we could definitely consider it, but for right now, we need to stick to the current issues." Peter felt his answer was acceptable and turned back to his thoughts.

An awkward silence passed between the group as they continued forward on the dirt path. Sunlight streamed in through the branches and leaves, casting a heavenly glow on the earth below them. Birds chattered happily for their success and occasionally broke into a victorious song, causing the four to smile brightly back at them. Young fawns and centaurs trotted in front of them, bowing their head in respect to them, before turning and laughing along with each other. Lucy caught up with them eventually, gripping Peter's hand in her own and tugging him forward.

"What is it, Lucy?" Susan asked as Lucy used her other hand to grab Susan's hand.

"At the rate you guys are walking, we'll never get there." Lucy laughed, pressing them forward.

"We're in no hurry, Lu." Peter pulled back, a little too roughly.

"The celebration is tonight, Pete! I want some time to get ready." She threw back, reaching for his arm to get back.

"You girls run along then. I don't need much time to get ready." Peter felt his step falter as Edmund snickered, but quickly shut up when he remembered the previous hour.

"You will if you're going to woo the girls tonight." She flashed him an innocent smile.

Susan glanced back at him, eyes narrowing dangerously. Edmund cast him a quick glance, eyes unreadable, but silently pleading. Caspian just looked confused.

"I don't think I'll be wooing any girls tonight, Lu." He whispered with his gaze to the ground.

Edmund swallowed before he quickened his pace, coming along beside Lucy. He gently took her hand that had once held Peter's and tugged her forward this time. "Come on, Lu. I'll race you to the castle."

Lucy smiled and playfully punched Edmund's arm. "Silly Ed. I'm wearing a gown, I can't run!"

"Exactly." Edmund smirked. "Go!"

Edmund took off into a flat out sprint, leaving the four in his wake. Lucy let out a playful yell before running after him, trying her best to keep up with him. Edmund threw her a smile over his shoulder, stretching his long legs to take even longer strides.

Peter watched his brother fade away into the distance, followed by his younger sister. He closed his eyes, reaching over and swinging an arm around Susan's shoulders. He proceeded to lay his head down against her shoulder, breathing in deeply and trying not to overreact. The fact that Susan was shorter than him made it awkward for him to walk, but he didn't care.

"He hates me." He whispered against her skin.

Caspian looked over to where they walked side-by-side, raising his left eyebrow. Was Peter talking about him? Hadn't they made up?

"No, he doesn't. You're not exactly trying to fix things, Pete, so you can't blame him for not talking to you." Susan slung her arm up and over his neck, leaning her head down on his.

"If you don't mind me asking," Caspian whispered, "who are you speaking of?"

Peter stood up, turning to Caspian. "My brother."

"Something happen?"

"Yeah, a lot."

"Mind me asking?"

"It's kind of a personal matter."

"I understand. I hope it works out for the best." Caspian bowed his head, seeing as how they had come to arrive at the drawbridge of the castle. "A servant should show you your room and supply you an outfit for tonight. If you will excuse me, I need to get ready for the celebration."

"I shall speak to you later, Caspian." Peter's head bowed in respect, smiling at the older.

He noticed how Caspian's eyes lingered on Susan's and frowned. Once Caspian turned and trotted up the steps leading to the main entrance, Peter turned to his sister.

"He fancies you." The words came out in a rush and were almost…angry.

"No, he doesn't." Susan turned and began walking across the courtyard.

"You fancy him." He spluttered out again.

"Shut up, Pete." She rounded a corner, heading inside. The hallway was bland, only a few pictures of former kings decorated the hallways. Guards stood by certain doors, constantly watching them as they passed. Servants bustled around, juggling towels and large packages. The castle was alive with activity, bringing back memories from the golden age. Except instead of centaurs and fauns, there were humans.

"Okay, fine. Just be careful." He gently pulled her back and into his arms. "I love you and I don't want you hurt by any idiotic princes, okay?"

"Okay," She pulled away and started to walk down the hallway towards a nervous servant, "Dad."

Peter smirked at the sarcastic comment, before flagging down a servant and asking for a wardrobe change, considering he was still in his battle armor. They led him up a few flight of stairs, down several hallways, until they reached a large guest bedroom. After placing a rather bland, but attractive outfit in his hand, filling the bathtub for him, and offering them their service, which Peter quickly turned down, the servants bustled out of the room.

He stripped himself of his armor, pulling the sweaty tunic off of his skin, and walking towards the bathroom. Slowly sinking into the warm water, Peter laid head back against the edge of the sink.

_"I just have this feeling that we all are going to change...individually. It won't be good change either...something's about to happen, Pete."_

He let out a low groan of frustration. Now Edmund's voice was haunting him? Great.

_"I'm going to lose you two...or you're going to lose me...I don't know which one."_

Reaching for the shampoo, he slowly began to lather his body, straining to keep his eyes open. He pushed himself farther into the warm water, till his chin was touching the surface. How ironic were Edmund's words? He might have lost his brother to his own desire, his own stupid desire. Could it even be called desire?

Making up his mind, Peter finished washing his hair before slipping out of the tub. He towel dried his hair, before changing into a pair of black trousers and a white tunic, which V-necked in the front. He pulled on a pair of black knee boots and set out to find a servant. After tracking one down, he discovered his brother's current location and started towards his room. Arriving at the door, he bit his lip and raised his fist to knock.

Inside the chambers, Edmund sat on the edge of his bed, massaging his temples. He let out a frustrated sigh and pounded his fist into the side of his forehead.

It wasn't right to be thinking about your brother like this.

All he could see, all he could imagine was Peter. Golden hair, a tanned chest, full red lips...pressed to his own thin ones. He didn't know what to make of this situation. He loved Peter, he really did, but that kiss had messed it all up, twisting his normal brotherly love into something much deeper. Stupid Peter for confusing him.

He heard the knock on his door, but chose to ignore it. He couldn't bear to talk to anyone about it right now, because it wasn't normal. It just wasn't.

"Ed, open the door."

Great, the one person he had been avoiding was standing right outside his door. Just great.

He answered on the third knock, a confused expression on his face. "Pete?"

"Can I come in?" Peter slowly asked.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Pete."

"Please, Ed. We need to talk." His eyes silently begged his younger brother, fixing him with most sorrowful expression he could muster.

Edmund opened the door, allowing Peter to slip inside, but kept his gaze on the floor. Peter took a seat in one of chairs to the far left, motioning to the seat across from. Edmund took the seat, still refusing to make eye contact. They sat there quietly for a few moments, Peter studying the younger, while Edmund avoided the older. Edmund was clad in all black, which worked well with his dark smoldering eyes and hair. Peter finally spoke up, his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage.

"I think you know why I'm here, Ed."

Edmund finally lifted his gaze to Peter's face, nodding slowly, before resuming his attention to the floor.

Another silence.

"I really don't know how to start this discussion, so any help would be greatly appreciated." Peter reached a hand up to brush his bangs away from his eyes.

"I think…I…" Edmund took a deep breath, finger pushing against the fabric on his leg. "…we need to analyze the situation, first. You know, figure out why it happened and what the feelings involved were."

"That's good for a start." He leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs so his ankle rested against his knee. "Should I go first or would you like to?"

"You." Edmund whispered shakily.

"The situation was obviously a result of fear and panic because of the upcoming battle. The only reason I initiated that….that kiss…was to calm you," He kept his eyes on the table in between them, studying the wooden pattern, "but after it happened, things…my…my feelings…changed."

Edmund glanced up, studying the hardened features of his brother's face.

"For you." Peter finished, chewing on his bottom lip and wringing his hands.

Edmund inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees. "Yeah, you explained the situation well enough. I think that my feelings are….mostly of confusion right now. I mean you're my brother, those kind of things aren't suppose to happen."

"I know, I know." Peter raised a hand to stop him. He massaged his temples slowly taking a deep breath, before letting out a small chuckle. "How do we always get ourselves in the most difficult situations?"

"I don't know, but this is the hardest one yet." Edmund finally made eye contact with Peter and held it there. "Are you…you know…attracted to me?"

Peter blinked a few times. It wasn't the question you were asked every day. "I…I don't know…no…maybe…I guess."

Edmund took a shaky breath, letting it tumble out of lips in a rush. "I guess in some weird twisted way…I am too. To you, I mean."

Peter nodded, trying to figure out how to handle this situation. "What now?"

"I don't know. We can't feel this way towards each other." Edmund whispered. "It's a sin. A deadly sin. So I think, we need to forget about each other…at least, what we feel towards each other. We'll always be family though, always be brothers."

"Yeah. I agree." Peter stood to his feet, forcing a smile onto his lips. "I'll see you at the celebration?"

"Yeah, I don't have any other choice." Edmund stood up too, but did not move from his position in front of the chair.

"I'll talk to you later, Edmund." He nodded in his brother's direction before turning and walking towards the door, his breathing becoming heavier by the second.

He didn't wait for his brother's response, but instead hurried down the hallway towards Susan's room, struggling to hold back the emotions that threatened to break to the surface. He stormed into the room, immediately pulling her into his arms and burying his face in her hair, biting back tears.

"Pete?" She struggled to pull away. "Pete? What's the matter? Peter?"

He just shook his head in her hair, taking deep breaths.

"Did you talk to him?" She gave up trying to break free and relaxed in his arms. "Did you talk to Edmund?"

He nodded into her hair.

"And?"

"We agreed to forget about it." That's all he could say before the tears leaked out behind his eyelids.

She hugged him tighter after that, tugging him back towards the couch placed against the left wall. They sat there for a moment, Peter releasing his emotions into Susan's hair, not daring to let go of his security blanket. She just rubbed his back, trying to bring comfort to her distressed brother.

He couldn't explain his emotions. Something between rejection and sorrow, maybe a little bit of failure. He didn't really want to forget his brother, or what he felt towards his brother. It was too hard for him to forget something that had been a constant factor in his life, and this new attraction just added to the difficulty.

He was sure embarrassment was added to his list of emotions when Edmund stumbled into the room, looking for Lucy.

The younger king immediately froze when he saw Peter pull back Susan, red eyed and blotchy faced. He swallowed a lump in his throat and continued towards the couch, eyes locked with the oldest Pevensie. Susan watched them, unsure what to do with herself at that moment, feeling the awkward tension in the air.

"Peter?" The voice was strained when it came as Edmund dropped to his knees in front of the High King, head bowed in deep respect.

Peter did not tear his gaze from his younger brother, shock written on his features. Why was Edmund bowing? Why did he have a look of regret upon his beautiful face?

"I'm sorry to cause you distress, my king." Edmund whispered, shoulders starting to tremble.

Susan shifted her gaze to Peter.

"It's not your fault, Edmund. I just…I…I don't want to forget…" Peter whispered, a blush stained his cheeks red as he pulled himself completely away from Susan. "It might be easier for you, Ed, but it's not for me. You're the only thing that makes sense to me now. When you said to forget, I felt like the carpet was being pulled from underneath my feet and that I was falling. You are and always have been the only thing that kept me going in this life and I know when you said forget, it would never be the same between us. That's what hurt me the most."

Susan was actually sniffing by now.

"I know, Pete. I know, but we can't." Edmund looked up to meet his eyes. "It's just…not right."

"Since when have you cared about what the world thought of you?" Peter snapped.

Susan's gaze shifted to Edmund.

"I don't care, Peter. I care about you though. The world isn't all as accepting as you make it out to be. If they don't accept you as a king over there, what makes you think they would accept your love?"

"That makes no sense! What I know is that what happens here in Narnia stays in Narnia." Peter's temper was returning. "England isn't even apart of this equation."

"Don't question it, Peter!" Edmund was standing the next second. "They'd hurt you, Pete. Possibly kill you!"

"Stop bringing Eng-"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Susan stood to her feet, her eyes shifting between Peter on the couch and Edmund standing in front of her. "You guys both need to stop thinking about what the world would do or think and follow your heart instead. Edmund, why can't you see that Peter _needs_ you?"

Edmund tore his gaze away from his sister to his brother and then to the ground. "I don't see why a simple kiss turned into a huge discussion."

"Maybe because it wasn't simple?" Peter shot out sarcastically.

"It should be. Peter, it was just a moment of confusion, and I'm not going to let this taint you, Pete. This confusion will pass in time and you will see that you aren't attracted to me at all. You'll find someone, a nice girl hopefully, that will make you happy. And when that day comes, I'll be happy for you. We'll get through this, Pete. You don't need me to be happy."

Peter felt a lump rising in his throat as he stood to his feet. "I do _need_ you, Edmund."

"You can do so much better than me, Pete. This will destroy you, I won't let that happen." Edmund whispered. "I can't let that happen."

"You walking away will destroy me." Peter reached for Edmund's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing the underside of his wrist. "I love you, Edmund. Please don't walk away from me."

Susan was in hysterics now, sobbing up a storm off to the side. It was like watching a good romance film, and she had always been a sucker for those.

Edmund locked eyes with Peter, his resolve breaking away. "I don't want you hurt, Pete."

Peter smiled gently, reaching a hand up to brush the bangs from his brother's face. "If I promise you I'll stay safe, will you promise to stay?"

Edmund closed his eyes, stumbling forward into Peter's embrace. "Yes."

Peter didn't do anything else, but hold his brother to his chest, eyelids fluttering closed. Edmund's arms were wrapped around Peter's middle, his cheek pressed against Peter's shoulder. Peter had his arms around Edmund's waist, cheek pressed to Edmund's hair, breathing in his scent.

Susan slipped out of the room, tears still leaking past her eyelids. When Lucy found her and asked what's wrong, Susan just mumbled out 'finished a good romance novel' and took off in the opposite direction.

They didn't kiss while they stood there, it didn't feel like the right moment. So when the celebration came and they had no other choice but to separate, they immediately regretted leaving each other's arms. Nevertheless, they walked to the celebration together, not holding hands or anything. When they arrived, Caspian had all the Kings and Queens of Old stand with him and greet the entering guests. There was no shaking of hands in Narnia, but a kiss on each cheek as tradition.

'It is nice to meet you, Your Majesty' would be the traditional saying as they pressed their lips to the other's cheek. Fake smiles pasted on each of the royal family's face. They were bored, what could they say?

When all of the guests were greeted, Edmund slipped away to the refreshment table and poured himself a glass of wine, settling down into one of the chairs conveniently placed against the wall. Peter stood talking with a few Telmarines and Narnians on the other side of the room, occasionally flashing a golden smile. Susan was dancing with a handsome Telmarine, Lucy following suit soon after. Caspian stood with a crowd of people around him, most likely trying to get to know their soon-to-be new king.

A Telmarine girl had settled herself down next to Edmund and was quite literally fawning over the young king. Edmund just gave her a smile and turned back to watch the dancers, taking another sip of his wine.

"Dance with me?"

Edmund looked up to see Peter standing in front of him, hand extended towards him, a faint smile on his lips. Edmund raised an eyebrow at it, a deep blush rising to his cheeks. He cleared his throat, glancing worriedly around the room.

"There are people, Peter."

"Who cares? All you have to do is look at me." His eyes shone beautifully in the light, his smile still as bright as the sun.

Edmund gave his own moonlight smile back, placing his hand in Peter's outstretched one and standing to his feet. He gently placed his left hand on Peter's right shoulder, felt Peter's on the small of his back, and one gently clasped in Peter's hand.

Edmund swallowed nervously as the dance begin, glancing around to see people's reactions.

"Don't look at them, Ed." Peter whispered. "Just look at me."

Edmund turned his eyes back to Peter, pushing away his nerves and allowing himself to be lost in the baby blue eyes of his brother. Peter led the dance, a smile plastered to his face as Edmund finally relaxed in his arms. A young lady stepped forward, starting to sing along with the music. Her heavenly voice reached Edmund's ears and he leaned forward, eyes half closed.

"I don't know why Susan makes fun of your dancing all the time, you are quite good." Peter whispered, turning slightly so they could get a better view of Susan.

"She makes fun of my dancing?" Edmund's eyes snapped towards her. "I could complain about her disability to wield a sword, but I don't. That twat."

Peter snickered, swaying lightly with the music. His snicker didn't last long as he shot her a look. "Do you think she's interested in Caspian?"

Edmund looked to where she stood. "I think there's a lot of sexual tension between them, so yeah." His smile was short lived though as he glanced back at his brother's serious expression.

"I don't trust him…with her at least." Peter snapped, his older brother protective personality clicking in his mind, therefore, automatically hating the designated prince.

"We have to be fair, Pete. She could have overreacted to 'us', but she didn't." Edmund leaned closer to Peter's shoulder, finding the music to be almost hypnotizing.

"Us?" Peter smirked at that comment. "What exactly are we?"

"Whatever you want to label us, Pete." Edmund whispered, his head now fully resting on Peter's shoulder, his feet still moving automatically to the music.

"Partner sounds too diplomatic. Soul mates is far too cheesy, sounds like a book Susan would read. You being my lover or my boyfriend works quiet fine for me."

Edmund immediately tensed as the words 'lover' and 'boyfriend' reached his ears. He felt Peter look at him confused, and he immediately regretted reacting the way he had. "Sorry, it just doesn't seem like we've…like we've done enough to call each other those names."

"Moving too slow for your likes?" Peter raised an eyebrow, switching the tempo of the dance as it gained speed, ironic almost.

"Yeah…I guess…and a little too fast at the same time." Edmund blushed and looked down. "I mean we haven't even kissed a second time."

"I know. I just...I really want to make this work." Peter whispered, removing his hand from Edmund's and placing it on his waist, interlacing the fingers with his other hand. Edmund moved his arms to his neck, and leaned heavily against his brother.

"I know, Pete. I know." He took a deep breath. "So do I, but it's going to take alot of getting use to."

"I can understand that. We can do it though." Peter caught Susan's eye from across the room, smiled at her and nodded. "I have faith we can."

"I do too." Edmund pulled away gently as the song came to an end. "Do you wanna get a drink?"

Peter smiled and nodded, following his little brother over to the table. He poured himself a drink, taking a sip and watching his brother through dark eyelashes. Edmund glanced to his right, blushing when he noticed Peter's intense eyes resting on him. He opened his mouth to speak when Lucy and Susan strode up to them, the Pevensie smile clearly plastered across their faces.

"Oh, Peter! You must dance with me!" Lucy whined, gripping Peter's hand in her right hand. "Please?"

Peter glanced up at his younger brother. "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead." He smirked back at his brother/lover. "Have fun."

Lucy threw a confused look in Edmund's direction, but shook it off and dragged Peter to the center of the room. She stood on his feet as always and they started to waltz, Peter's motions fluid and graceful.

"Want to join them?" Susan whispered, standing next to him.

"Why not?" He bowed from the waist, extending his hand in front of him. "May I have this dance, My Lady?"

She took his hand, smiling as she did so. "It would be a pleasure, my lord."

They continued to dance for sometime, feet moving rapidly in tempo to the music. Peter and Lucy danced beside them, smiles on each of their faces. Partners were switched, Edmund now dancing with Lucy, Peter with Susan. It wasn't until the prince came to steal Susan from Peter did Edmund break the dance off. He followed Peter to get a drink, leaning heavily against the wall as Peter sipped from the silver cup.

"Do you wanna go on a walk?" Edmund set down his own glass, glancing towards the door.

"Sure." Peter nodded, setting his glass down on the cloth.

They walked out together; both rather shocked by the crispness of the night air. The moon shone down brightly on them, illuminating Edmund instead of Peter for once. The stars sprinkled over the expanse of the sky, a few clouds blocking several of them.

Peter held out his hand once again.

Edmund looked at it for a crazed moment, raising an eyebrow. "You want to hold hands?"

"I think it's only right if we do."

Edmund shrugged, intertwining his hand with Peter's. They started to walk towards a path curving into the woods. Branches snapped underneath their feet, causing both of them to jump occasionally.

"So…" Peter began, pulling a branch out of the way with his free hand. "Tell me something I don't know about you."

"You know everything about me." Edmund smirked.

"Highly doubt that." Peter stopped next to a tree, turning to Edmund with a nervous smile upon his face. "Can I try something?"

"I guess."

He didn't have much time to talk though before Peter took a step closer to him, causing him to lose control of his breathing rhythm. Peter gently pried his hand free, placing a hand on either side of Edmund's waist and pushing him backwards till his back met a tree.

'This one of your fantasies, Pete?' would have been his snide remark, but currently he was having trouble with regaining control of his breathing.

He looked down at his younger brother, eyes darkening with desire. He gently leaned down, brushing his lips over the soft skin of his throat, dragging them up to meet his jaw line. Edmund's eyes fluttered close, hand coming to rest at the nape of Peter's neck. He leaned his head back against the bark, exposing more of the milky skin.

"You're beautiful, Ed." He blushed, intoxicated by his brother's smell. "I'm sorry if I never told you before."

Edmund didn't respond just watched Peter out of the corner of his eye. His older brother brushed his lips over Edmund's nose, smirking as he did so. "Can I kiss you now?"

Edmund rolled his eyes at that. "Did you really ask that?"

Peter smiled, leaning down gently to press his lips against the pale skin. They broke apart a few minutes later, foreheads still pressed to each other. Peter placed a few quick pecks on his lips, unsure if he was allowed to do anything else. Edmund's hand wove up into the golden hair, rendering the blonde unable to pull away. His tongue went out and pressed to Peter's lips, gaining entrance a moment later. The kiss was slow and loving, breath coming out heavily through their nose, faces smashed together.

It was Peter who first moved his body against Edmund, hips grinding gently into his. Edmund let out a gasp, breaking the kiss and shakily placing his hands on Peter's shoulders.

"Don't." Edmund breathed out, leaning back so his head rested on the bark of the tree. "I'm not ready for that."

Peter blushed, immediately casting his eyes to the ground. "Sorry..."

Edmund glanced down at his blushing brother, smiling gently as he reached a hand up to bring Peter's lips to meet his own. "It's okay. I just want to take this slowly, okay?"

"Yeah, I understand." He smiled gently, holding Edmund to the tree with his body. "If you're ever uncomfortable let me know."

"I will." He glanced back to the castle then back to his brother. "We should probably be getting back."

"I agree." Peter whispered, pulling away from the strong scent of his brother.

They walked back in silence, both breathless from the kiss. The moon shone down brightly on Edmund, his pale skin seeming translucent, dark hair clinging perfectly to his flawless face. Peter walked in silence, ridiculing himself for never noticing how beautiful Edmund was. He did not shine in the moon, but instead looked awkward, like a golden lion in a winter storm.

They arrived to the front of the castle, a large smile gracing Peter's features as he brushed his lips down against Edmund's cheek. "I'm going to retire now, Ed. I'll see you in the morning."

"I bid you goodnight, my dear brother." He spoke with the formality of a boy-king.

Peter just let his hand linger upon Edmund's arm, afraid that if he pulled away, this would fade all into a night's dream. Edmund just smirked and sent a brotherly shove to Peter's shoulder, pushing him in the way of the castle.

"You aren't coming inside?" Peter called back, stumbling over the steps.

"I was planning to take a ride." Edmund smirked. "Don't hurt yourself, Pete."

Peter smirked as he recovered from his fallen step. "You're one to talk, klutz."

"I'm not a klutz!" Edmund turned to jog in the direction of where he thought the stables were. After stumbling over a few erect pebble stones, thankful for the fact that Peter wasn't here to see that he really was a klutz, he arrived to the stables. Picking the horse he had ridden during battle, he saddled up and mounted.

Setting out onto a trail north of the castle, he pushed the horse into a canter. Arriving to a small stream, he dismounted and stumbled along until he reached a stone to sit upon. He glanced down into the stream, unsure of what to do with himself.

Things had changed so rapidly. (Note the quote: Everything you know is about to change) Prince Caspian was to take the throne, an epic battle had been won, Susan had fallen head over heels for a man she barely knew, and his dearest brother had become his passionate lover.

So Edmund sat on the stone, absorbing all the changes. This was the only way he knew how to handle things. He was primarily a creature of habit, but not unwilling to except change. Plus Peter was good change, right?

"Peter." He breathed the word out, glancing toward the outlines of the trees.

Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Sir Peter Wolfsbane, legendary swordfighter, renowned hero, his brother and now his lover.

He really didn't deserve Peter in all fairness. He was just King Edmund the Just, Duke of the Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table. He was not as good as Peter, he knew that, but maybe in some weird twisted way he deserved Peter.

_"I do need you."_

Did Peter really need him? To some degree, he did, but that much? Edmund shook his head, remembering his own words.

_"We are night and day. I am the moon, you are the sun. You need both or there is no balance."_

So yes, Peter did need him. Edmund smirked at that, twisting a grass blade (which he had plucked some time during his thinking) around his finger, noticing the way it stretched around his skin.

However, to some degree, this new relationship was putting a strain on their relationship to those around them. Edmund knew they weren't ready, but the also knew they could handle it…together.

Apart from each other they were legendary, but together…they were invincible.

* * *

A/N: Soooo? Crappy? Bipolar? Not even worth reading? Please review and answer my normal worries.


	6. Taking a Step Farther

_Sorry! Ive been busy! Don't expect updates all that quickly, cause I got alot going on! Hope you enjoy! Review!_

He hadn't really planned on waking up at the break of dawn, but his nightmares had plagued him for far too long. He stood, dressed, and exited his chambers before the sun had even peeked over the top of the trees. He wandered around the castle aimlessly, not really knowing where he was going.

He ended up on some random balcony, leaning his elbows on the railing, peering over the castle grounds that had served as a battleground just a few days ago.

"Son of Adam."

He jumped at the voice, swinging on his heels to face the Lion. He immediately bent at the waist, hair falling in front of his eyes. When he raised his eyes to peer at the lion, he looked down, fearing the worst. What if Aslan had come to say something about his new relationship with his brother? What if he disapproved?

"The sun hasn't risen yet." The Great Lion murmured, stepping beside the High King. "I expected you to be sleeping late."

The chuckle that erupted from Aslan's throat warmed Peter's heart, and he smiled lightly. "I couldn't sleep."

"You are troubled." It was a more a statement then a question.

"Yes…" Peter bowed his head, running a hand up through his hair.

"Why is that, young one?"

He took a deep breath, brushing his hair out of his face, before squeezing his eyes shut. "I caused so many Narnians their lives…all because I wanted to show them the true king I could be…and instead I lost their trust."

"My Son, if you don't remember, your brother went through something very similar." The Great Lion sat down, his tail folding around his legs. He shook his mighty mane, dark smoldering eyes pressing forward.

Peter glanced to the Lion at the mention of his brother (now lover). "Yes, I remember."

"Your brother regrets it just as you regret your mistake. Just as your brother can not undo betraying you, you cannot undo this."

Peter inhaled deeply, waiting for the Great King to speak.

"Your brother learned from his mistake and changed for the better. You must do the same, Son of Adam."

"All I can think of is what if I had ca-"

"Just as I have told your sister, we can never know what would have happened, Peter. There is no use on reflecting on your mistake. Learn from it and move on."

Peter took a minute to contemplate this before slowly nodding. "Thank you, Aslan."

"Your welcome, my Son." Aslan stood, turning to walk in the opposite direction. "I shall see you at the coronation."

Peter nodded, turning to stare back at rising sun, Aslan's words sinking into his heavy heart. He smiled warmly at nothing in particular, watching as the birds gave a morning whistle, lifting into the sky and flying amongst their friends. The trees swayed to the wind, waking gently as the sun beckoned a new day.

The sun reminded Peter of redemption. It means a new day, a new plate. The sun reminded him of himself in some ways, not because of the redemption, but because of the fire it was made of. The way it beat down on people, made people feel smaller and weaker in a way. The moon was different. The moon was Edmund. It was bright, providing some light for those lost in the dark. It was that of remorse and regret, but a pure light in a world of darkness. Just like fire and ice.

He had been contemplating the difference between ice and fire when he heard footsteps behind him. He half expected it to be Susan, maybe even Caspian, but instead it was his youngest sister.

She smiled brightly at him, the true sun of Narnia. "Morning, Pete."

"Mornin." He smiled back at her, their warm smiles even.

"You're up early." She flipped her braid over her shoulder, allowing it to fall down her back and then peered out at the sunrise.

"I could say the same about you." He smirked.

"I talked to Susan last night...after you went to bed. She told me...she told me about you," a drawn out sigh, "and Edmund. You guys are together now? Like an item or a couple? Like _in love_?"

"Slow down, Lu." He took a nervous sigh. "Yeah, like an item or a couple. I guess you could say we're _in love_ too."

Lucy was silent for a moment, absorbing the information. "...but you're_ brothers_."

"I'm fully aware of that." Peter replied.

"Isn't that weird though? To be like kissing your brother?" Lucy peered up at him, with pure innocence and wonder. An innocence Peter was afraid to tarnish, and his relationship with his younger brother might just do that.

"It can be, but I don't really think about it." He said slowly.

"I don't know. It just sounds weird. Peter and Edmund. Edmund and Peter. _Together_. _In love_." She finished, looking out over the landscape and taking large inhales of air.

"Listen Lu, if you're not comfo-"

"Oh don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you guys. Edmund deserves this kind of happiness after what he's been through and so do you. It's just a little weird; it will take time to get use to." Lucy smiled up at him, reaching over and squeezing his hand.

Peter squeezed her hand back, leaning down to press a kiss on top of her hair. "Thank you, Lu."

"You're welcome." She smiled, before drifting into an easy silence.

They stood there until the sun rose above the trees, but hung low in the sky. The morning fog dancing off the wet ground. Fauns bustling amongst the servants below, careful not to disturb the peaceful silence. Birds sang their delight, bringing a cheerful smile upon Lucy's face, which then spread onto Peter's face as well. Then suddenly the silence was broken by a voice behind them.

"Well aren't you two up early."

Peter turned to look at his younger brother, who was clad in a pair of brown trousers, a darker brown jerkin with cap sleeves and mandarin collar. Around his waist, he wore a belt, sword absent for the day. His dark hair curled around his ears, a nervous smile upon his face.

"You look handsome, Edmund." Lucy smiled.

Edmund nodded his appreciation towards her, smirking as Lucy nudged Peter with her elbow. Peter broke from his trance then searched for a word he could use in front of Lucy. He couldn't use provocative that would just lead to trouble. He couldn't use beautiful, that made Edmund sound like a lady. He couldn't say handsome, that would be just mimicking Lucy. So being the intelligent man he was, he said the word that best described him...

"You look very....brown." Peter choked out, immediately looking down. Failure as a boyfriend.

A small chuckle rumbled through Edmund's throat. He smirked, the brotherly side of him making itself known. "Nice adjective."

"Thanks." Peter stood, rooted to the spot, unsure what you were suppose to do now.

Lucy rolled her eyes, giving Peter another nudge. Peter stumbled forward, before swallowing his saliva and reaching a hand up to thread through the silky black hair on the back of Edmund's head. He pulled his brother forward carefully, bringing their lips together gently. He felt the scenery around him slowly melt away till it was just him and Edmund. He opened his mouth, gaining entrance from Edmund as well. A hand went around to his waist, pulling the cold body closer to his warm one.

"Alright. I just found out about you guys, this is really weird." Lucy cut in, sheilding her eyes from them. "I mean it guys, get a room."

They broke off, blushing deeply as they did so. Both muttered out an apology, staring at the ground underneath their feet.

Lucy just frowned. "Great. Just Great."

"What?" The boys asked in unison, cheeks flaming red as they glanced at each other once again.

"All my siblings have someone, but me. You have each other and Susan has Caspian. I am the only one that's still single." Lucy looked half depressed, half amused.

"Susan isn't with that lame excuse of a prin-" Peter took a step forward, but was pulled back by Edmund, a warning glare in those chocolate eyes.

"Susan isn't with whom?" Susan poked her head out from around the corner, smirking as all three Pevensies jumped.

"No one." They all stuttered out, earning a suspicious glance from Susan.

She shrugged before making her way to each sibling and greeting them with a kiss upon the cheek as tradition. She smiled, stepping back, the small of her back against the railing. "Caspian is to be crowned soon."

The Pevensies nodded, each dealing with their own inner turmoil as the thought of another being crowned ruler of Narnia registered in their minds. Sure, Caspian would be a great king, but it was still hard.

"We should go to breakfast." Peter suddenly piped up, always the one to bring up food.

Edmund snickered at his boyfriend's words, jogging down the stairs before the rest of them could say anything. Peter was directly behind him, almost running into him every time Edmund slowed down. Susan took up the back, Lucy in front of her, as they began their journey to the kitchen. Of course, Peter would already know where it is, he'd only been there three times in the one day they'd been here.

Caspian was at the head of the table, slouched in his chair and slowly sipping from the golden cup in his hand. It looked to be of wine and his own face was screwed up in deep thought. Peter raised a slight eyebrow, walking to the chair seated at the far left of the table.

"Little early to be drinking, isn't it?" He whispered, slipping on to the cushioned seat.

Edmund came to sit directly across from Peter, on Caspian's right, with Lucy to his right. Susan was across from Lucy, staring at Caspian in concern as any gentle queen would do. This is how the usually sat in the Golden Age, except Peter would be at the head of the table. Susan would be to his left, serving as the High Queen. Beside her would sit Lucy, her loyal lower queen. On Peter's right, would be his right hand man, his greatest advisor, his messenger, his knight and his brother, Edmund. Across from Lucy would usually be the beloved faun, Mr. Tumnus (who had been invited to join every breakfast with them).

"Yes, I'm sorry." Caspian quickly tore himself away from his thoughts.

"Don't apologize," Peter chuckled as he threw a pointed glance in Edmund's direction, "we had someone in our family who had a habit of drinking early as well."

Lucy, Susan, and Peter both threw a glance towards Edmund, who colored under the heated glances. Of course Caspian still didn't catch on but he shrugged it off. He glanced out the window, his dark eyes saddening and filling with....fear.

Edmund caught this easily, mostly because it was a similar expression to the one he had worn before his coronation. He gently raised his hand and placed it on Caspian's arm, allowing the too cold skin to rest on the warm arm. Caspian caught his gaze and held it there for a minute. Peter watched them, not particularly jealous, but just in wonder. He had never seen Edmund be so openly compassionate with someone, he must really relate to this prince.

"Your skin...it's so..." Caspian shivered under the touch. "...cold..."

Edmund immediately yanked his hand away from his arm and folded it into his other hand under the table. Peter watched him, concerned. He too had noticed this before. Every time he touched Edmund, it was almost as ice. Susan, being the only one that knew why his skin was cold, stayed silent and ordered a servant to bring them breakfast.

"How'd you sleep, Lu?" She asked in a friendly voice, smiling as Edmund threw her a grateful smile. Peter and Caspian just stared at him, oblivious to the conversation taking place right beside them.

"Quite fine, actually. You?" She smiled thankfully as a servant placed a fine silver platter in front of her. Inhaling the aroma of the sausage, eggs, toast, and fine wine (which she knew she wouldn't get a chance to drink, Peter would take it away), she dug in.

Still staring.

"I slept well. Did you get a chance to see the stars last night?" She gently cut a piece of her sausage off and chewed it politely before swallowing.

Still blushing.

"Yeah, I did. It's absolutely stunning from the balcony! Did you?"

Still staring.

"No, I didn't, but I heard it was breathtaking. Maybe tonight, you and I can go stargazing. Sound fun?" She smiled over at her younger sister, noticing her sister's bright smile.

Still staring.

"That would be wonderful! We should invite Caspian as well! Oh, and Peter and Edmund too!" She smiled, clapping her hands together. "We could go up to Aslan's How again!"

Edmund rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair and propping his elbows on the arm rests. "Really, if you guys don't sod off, you're," he made a wild gesture to Peter, "going to end up single and you're," a finger pointed to Caspian, "going to lose a limb. Head, arm, or leg, I'm not picky."

"Edmund!" Susan scolded, glaring at him with her gray eyes.

"What? They keep staring at me like I've grown another head!" Edmund sat back in his chair, letting out a huff.

Peter finally broke out of his little trance and smacked Caspian on the arm. Caspian looked away too, quickly apologizing and returning to his meal. Peter looked up, mouthing 'sorry' to his younger brother. The servant brought out a platter, laying it in front of the hungry kings. Caspian, of course, turned down the food and continued to trace the rim of the cup with his fingertip.

"What's the matter?" Lucy slowly asked, peering over her sausage to the prince.

He smiled at her nervously, settling back into his chair even more. "Nothing, Queen Lucy. I'm just tired."

No one pressed him after that. They all knew he was having pre-coronation jitters. They had all had them before, and knew it would pass in time. Edmund finished eating (he didn't eat much these days) and pushed his chair back, standing to his feet. He thanked the servant before turning and heading towards the exit. "I'm going on a walk. I'll be back before the coronation."

"I'll come too." Peter stood to his feet, downing the remains of his drink and following the younger out.

They began to walk down towards the courtyard in complete silence. It was only until they were heading down the stone bridge towards the village did they speak. People glanced at them, wide smiles spreading on their faces as they recognized them as the Kings of Old. Children stopped and pointed, squealing in delight. Edmund and Peter just smiled back and waved towards them.

"Something the matter?" Edmund whispered.

"I should be the one asking you that." Peter mumbled, before they got into the outskirts of town.

"What?" Edmund shook his head. "Listen, that's irrelevant right now. What were you talking to Aslan about this morning?"

"You saw us? I thought you were asleep." He waited for Edmund's response before continuing. "I couldn't sleep. Aslan was just comforting me. I had alot of...nightmares last night. About the raid."

"You could have come and got me, Pete."

The buildings began to turn into thick woods, streets into lakes and soon they were on a dirt path heading north. The birds sang in the sky, dipping below the sun and amongst the trees. Peter stopped, turning to Edmund with a pained expression.

"Does...she still haunt you?"

Edmund raised an eyebrow, before looking towards the sky. "Not as much as before, but yes."

"So...do you think this will pass?" Peter struggled with his emotions, a look of frustration written across his face. "These nightmares."

"Pete..." Edmund took a compassionate step towards his brother. "Sit down."

Peter slumped against the nearest tree, falling to the ground. He pulled his knees to his chest and bit his lip to hold back the emotions. Edmund sat down next to him, inhaling deeply before beginning.

"Peter, what happened that night can never be undone, but that doesn't mean you need to beat yourself up over it. You made a mistake, as we all do, and you need to learn from it. I know it's hard to forget. I'm not asking you to, all I'm asking you to do is to move on."

"How can I when their death haunts me?" Peter responded brokenly.

"The same way I recovered from the Witch." Peter glanced at his brother, Edmund giving a reassuring smile before continuing. "You have to forgive yourself first. That's the only way I was able to rid myself of the worst of the nightmares," a shaky sigh, "but please stop beating yourself up over it. I hate seeing you like this."

Peter smiled at his brother, gesturing him to switch positions. So, Edmund came to sit in front of Peter, his back to Peter's chest with Peter's arms wrapped protectively around his waist. Peter leaned down, resting his chin in the dip of Edmund's shoulder.

"My wise brother. What would I do without you?" A kiss was placed on the back of his head.

Edmund leaned his head back on Peter's shoulder, closing his eyes as a peaceful silence took over. Peter's hand came up and laid across Edmund's forehead, pushing the silky hair back. He pressed a kiss to his jaw line.

For a moment, it was nothing but them and their love, undisturbed by the darkness of this world. The birds even stopped singing, and just perched on a tree, as if watching the scene below them.

"Why is your skin so cold, Ed?" Peter suddenly whispered, brushing his mouth over his ear.

Edmund reached up blindly for Peter's hand, taking it his own and dragging it down to his abdomen. Using his free hand, he lifted the hem of his shirt and slipped Peter's hand inside, pressing it to the scar that held him captive to his memories. The scar the Witch had given him. Peter gasped as soon as his hand touched it. If he thought Edmund's skin was cold before, then this must be beyond cold. It was colder than ice itself, almost impossibly cold. Peter didn't remove his hand though; it remained pressed to the scar.

"The Witch..." Peter whispered against his jaw.

"Pieces of the wand broke off and basically infested my bloodstream." He stopped a minute to think. "I think that's what it is."

Peter tightened his free hand around Edmund's waist, his eyes darkening. "I hate what she did to you. I hate her. I swear I would bring her back, just so I could kill her myself."

"You almost did." The words tumbled from his mouth before he could catch them. "I'm sorry, Pete. I shouldn't have brought that up."

Peter just shook his head, laying his cheek against Edmund's. He didn't speak for a few minutes, but gently ran his hand up from the scar to his chest, smiling when Edmund sucked in a large breath.

"Overly sensitive?" Dragging his hand farther, brushing his fingers over a nipple.

Edmund turned his head into the crook of Peter's neck, gasping. "You've never," gasp of air, "touched me like this. How do you," breathing hitched, "expect me to react?"

"Turn around." Peter murmured.

"Why?"

"You'll like it. Trust me."

"We have to be back soon."

"Just turn around."

Edmund turned to straddle his brother's lap, black liquid boring into baby blue. Peter bent his neck forward, brushing his lips over his collarbone and pulling down the collar of his shirt to expose more of the soft flesh. Lips trailed over the pale skin, leaving a slight trail of saliva in his wake. He gently lifted the hem of his younger brother's shirt, catching Edmund's eye, silently asking for his permission.

Edmund nodded and Peter swooped down to brush his lips over the hardening nipple. His tongue came out to swirl around it, bringing it to a point. Edmund groaned low in his throat, trembling as Peter's hand dragged lazily down his stomach, lower and lower. He moved his mouth from a nipple to licking a path down to his navel, several groans erupting from Edmund. Just as he was about to focus on his navel, Edmund shoved him away rather roughly.

Peter glared at him for a minute, feeling a bruise form where his back had collided with the tree. "What in all of Aslan's Mane, was that for?"

Edmund took a minute to take a deep breath, eyes closing slowly. "Sorry, I was just....getting too...'excited'....we have to be at Caspian's coro-I didn't want to have...yeah...I...didn't think we could stop if I...yeah."

Peter, finally understanding, leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'm sorry, Ed. I didn't intend for that."

Edmund just nodded, leaning against Peter, a sigh escaping his bruised lips. "It's frustrating. You know, having the control of a fifteen year old again."

Peter nodded, circling Edmund's waist. "I know."

"I can't deny what my body wants. Not like I use to." Edmund whispered, squeezing his eyes shut as he waited for Peter's response.

"Neither can I on most occasions. Usually, I just try and f-" Suddenly, Peter stopped, pulling Edmund away from his body so he could stare him in the face. "...you want me? Like that? Like all the way?"

Edmund blushed, staring at Peter's thigh to avoid his eyes. "Yes."

"Ed...I..." Peter felt himself dumbfounded, gaping at Edmund in shock. He took a large inhale of air, pulling Edmund back into his arms and holding him there securely. "Please don't say that unless you mean it, Ed. I don't want to pressure you into anything, especially sense we've only been together for a day now."

"I know, but....we know each other well enough. We love each other enough..." Edmund begin. "...and we don't know how long we'll be here before we have to go back. I feel like our time is running up."

"I'm serious, Edmund." Peter took a deep breath. "Would you be willing to do it with me?"

"Yes." Edmund pressed a kiss to the side of Peter's throat. "When?"

"I don't know. I don't know how long we have."

"We could....tonight."

Peter froze at that, eyes snapping opening. His arms loosened their hold as he felt himself entering shock. Edmund gulped nervously, pulling away gently, noting that Peter didn't fight him.

"Never mind." He sat away from Peter, staring intently at the ground as a deep blush rose from his neck to his cheeks.

Peter shook himself out of his daze and moved closer to the blushing King. "No, no. Sorry, just took me by surprise. I...I...I wouldn't mind...tonight...are you sure?"

Edmund looked back at him, nodding before staring at the tree ahead of them. "Our time is running out. I'm almost positive of that. It always does run out before we're ready for it to....and in England....we won't have the chance to be together...like this."

Peter nodded, standing up and offering a hand to his little brother. Edmund accepted the hand, pulling himself up. Peter, once again, bent his head down to place a kiss upon Edmund's lips, smiling into the kiss. With hands interlaced at their sides, chests pressed together, lips moving gently against one another, they were the epitamy of affection. Peter broke off the kiss, smiling gently before placing a brotherly kiss to his forehead and leading him up the path again.

"It wasn't really smart of you to sit on the ground, you know." Peter suddenly mumbled, inspecting the dirt covering Edmund's breeches.

Edmund smirked widely, "Except it's more visible on yours."

"Yes, but see this is where I'm the smarter one. This isn't what I'm wearing to the coronation." He smirked, "So I win."

"Sod off." Edmund laughed, pulling his brother up the winding path.

The trees soon started to decrease, dirt turning to cobblestone, and the singing of the birds to the excited cheers of the people. They smiled to those that passed them, but otherwise hurried along. When they finally came to the castle grounds, Peter began to jog up the steps.

"You go change. I'll meet you there." With that, Edmund jogged back down the steps and over to the main hall.

Peter quickly changed, only briefly hesitating when he saw the bed. The bed in all of its innocence. The bed that would hold his brother and himself later tonight...his _naked_ brother. The bed that would creak under the force of Peter's movements. The bed that would swallow up their cries when they found their release. Yes, that bed.

He shook himself out of his little trance, turning away and heading towards the coronation. His sides churned and tingled with nerves about tonight and about this coronation. Yes, having a new king of Narnia put him on edge. What if Caspian messed this up? What if Narnia fell into chaos and was destroyed along with the Telmarines? He needed to get over all these doubts; he knew they would cause him to lose his temper again...which could be hazardous.

When he finally arrived to where Edmund was standing next to Caspian, talking in a hushed tone, he had complete control over himself. He smiled at Edmund, placed a quick kiss to his lips and joined into the lively conversation. Well...if you could call politics lively, that is.

"Caspian." A gentle voice purred out, causing all three boys to turn to the Great Lion. "We are ready to begin."

Caspian nodded, swallowing down the lump that had formed in his throat. He turned to Peter and bowed before him, his eyes darkening as he did. "High King Peter."

Peter smiled, embracing the last few minutes he had as High King, before he became just_ king_. He gestured for Caspian to follow him up the steps, bowing his head slightly as a fawn placed the golden crown upon his brow. He turned back towards the crowd. Edmund was on the right throne, an empty chair to his left. Susan and Lucy were on the left thrones, smiling up at Caspian. The rest of the thrones were filled with various officials, dukes, and advisors. In the center of the room, people crowded around to see Caspian's coronation.

Caspian knelt in front of Aslan, the crowd to his left. Aslan blessed him and breathed upon him, bringing peace to Caspian's heart. An ancient chant began, Caspian mumbling along as if he had learned it from childhood. The crown was taken from Peter and placed upon Caspian's brow, looking slightly strange on the nervous king, but it suited him well enough. A silver version of Caspian's crown was placed upon Peter's head, feeling odd and strange to the old High King. It was lighter than the gold and felt foreign. Caspian stood to his feet, a kingly air around him, and set forth towards his throne. He turned to his people, and then took a seat in his throne. He took a few deep breaths, glancing around nervously.

Peter smiled warmly at him, before descending to his throne, directly beside his brother. He took a moment just to let everything sink in. The weight of the silver crown upon his head, the cold hand laid gently on top of his, and the way time seemed to be moving too quickly for his liking. He moved a blonde bang out of his face with his index finger, smiling gently at Edmund.

Aslan called for the horses to be brought in so they could parade down the town's streets. Edmund rode along Lucy, Susan in front of him with Peter to her left. Caspian and Aslan walked in front, two kings leading Narnia into greatness. The sun beat down on them, causing Edmund to groan as the fear of sunburn jumped to his mind. He rode in the shade most of the time, smiling towards the people.

They were all so tan, where as Edmund was pale. But he did share their dark eyes and hair, unlike Peter, so he didn't feel entirely foreign.

When they arrived to the banquet to eat, Peter and Edmund were placed apart. Five or six seats away from each other to be exact. Dinner passed quickly, with little conversation. Peter would occasionally lash out at Caspian's future plans, but would eventually shut up and go back to eating. Edmund, on the other hand, was quiet the entire time. He could hear the clock ticking in the background, could hear the laughter drowning out until it was just his breathing, and then he could feel the sweat in his palms, making the fork impossible to hold on to. It slipped from his hand and hit the plate, though no one glanced up. That stupid clock sounded like a countdown.

A countdown to _it_.

He wasn't a virgin, everyone knew that. It's just; this would be with his brother. His brother! He was nervous as could be. This was also his first time being a bottom, so he knew there would be pain involved. He was on the edge, literally! As if he wasn't having enough of a heart attack, the firework explosions went off and Edmund jumped, his knee banging the table. This time it did draw attention and Peter was the first to notice. He stood to his feet, motioning Edmund to follow after he had excused himself.

Uh-oh

Here goes nothing. Edmund stood and followed, politely excusing himself first. He followed him up the stairs, down a hallway and into Peter's room. He walked in, nervously standing by the door. Peter shut and locked the door, turning to Edmund.

"You sure about this, Ed? We don't have to."

Edmund thought about it for a minute. "No. I'm sure."

Peter crossed over to where Edmund stood and placed a warm hand on the cold cheek. He smiled nervously, before bending down and kissing Edmund firmly on the mouth. Edmund almost collapsed but managed to keep his balance by gripping Peter's bicep. His brother smirked in the kiss, sliding his tongue in and laying his free hand (the arm Edmund was gripping) on Edmund's shoulder. He pulled him closer, tilting Edmund's head up towards him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice was telling him that there was too much clothing on, but he ignored it for now. He could feel Edmund trembling against him. Why scare him more?

Tongues massaged each other, lips sliding over slick lips, heads tilting to the side, arms gripping arms. Peter pressed Edmund backwards, causing Edmund to stumble over his own feet until the back of his knee hit the bed. Falling backwards, Edmund opened his eyes to see Peter pull away.

"Scoot up." Peter whispered his voice silk.

Edmund obeyed and Peter came to hover over him. They both blushed, avoiding each other's eyes.

Peter studied his younger brother, unsure what to do with the beauty that laid in front of him. Pale skin that stretched over long limbs and lean muscle, dark eyes that contrasted with his skin, and dark hair that spilled over white pillows. With the gentleness of a brother, and the intensity of a lover, he planted his lips against Edmund's neck, pulling the skin in between his teeth. Edmund arched off the bed, letting out a low moan as Peter slid his hand up his shirt, brushing the scar with his fingers. The shirt rose higher and higher until Peter completely discarded it and bent down to lick a nipple. Edmund moaned, reaching up to unbutton Peter's shirt. He slid it over the tan shoulder blades and let it fall to the floor. Peter took this as encouragement and trailed his lips lower and lower down Edmund's muscular abdomen.

Edmund could feel the heat rushing from his face to his groin and he blushed in embarrassment. Oblivious to Edmund's embarrassment, Peter continued his exploration to Edmund's navel, but was cut off by a cold hand pulling him (rather roughly) up. Lips sought lips again and Edmund trembled against his brother.

"Are you okay, Ed?" Peter whispered gently.

Edmund managed a weak nod, threading his fingers through the blonde hair. "Yeah, sorry."

Peter kissed him gently, before kissing his face and sucking on his neck. Edmund stared at the ceiling, inhaling his brother's beautiful scent and succumbing to the wondrous touches.

_"Come here, Peter." A gesture towards the bed. "Say hello to your new brother."_

_Pushing himself up on his toes and peering into his mother's arms, he was welcomed with the sight of dark hair against pale skin and chocolate brown eyes. He smiled and clapped his hands together, begging to hold him._

A hand strayed down the pale stomach, brushing several scars, before coming to his waistband. Peter glanced up at Edmund, kissing him again as he played with the strings. Edmund moaned, low in his throat as Peter kissed him.

_"Pet!" Edmund clapped his hands together as he stared up at his brother._

_"No....Pe-ter." A frustrated four year old mumbled. "Pe-ter."_

_"Pet!" _

_"Pe-ter."_

_"Pet! Loov Pet!" Edmund crawled to Peter, resting his head in his small lap._

The string slowly became untied, and Peter pushed it lower. Edmund broke the kiss, pushing his head back against the pillows, Peter's eyes watching him wearily. The hand slipped in, brushing over the undergarments and palming Edmund through the fabric. Edmund moaned loudly, eyes rolling back in his head. Peter pressed a solid kiss to his collarbone, writing a love letter across the skin with his lips.

_A pouting bottom lip, two eyes glaring up at his older brother, and Peter knew. He knew that he had hurt his little brother. He held out a hand, but Edmund turned away, reaching for his older sister. Peter bit back the hurt. _

_"You let them!" Edmund suddenly screamed as Susan kneeled next to him. "You let them hurt me!"_

_"I didn't know where you w-" Peter started._

_"You let them hurt me!" _

Trousers were removed, hands pressing firmly against his erection. Edmund groaned into his mouth, gasping as Peter slipped his undergarments off. He was now completely naked, placed on display for his brother's eyes. Peter sat back, running his eyes along his brother's form laid out before him.

"Gah, you're beautiful." Peter whispered breathlessly.

Edmund blushed, turning his head away from Peter.

The older placed a kiss on his chin, "so...," a kiss on his nose, "beautiful..." a kiss to his ear, "love you..."

Edmund opened his mouth to reply, but was a bit distracted by Peter unlacing his own trousers. He reached a shaking hand up, fingers fumbling with the tie.

_"Do you think Dad will come back?" Edmund whispered into his brother's chest._

_"I don't know, Ed. We have to wait and see." He pressed a kiss to his hair. "Be strong though. Don't stop believing."_

Trousers fell to the side, the last remaining garment landing next to it. Peter lay next to his brother, allowing Edmund to rise up on one elbow.

He reached a hand up to trail lazily across Peter's chest. "I....don't know what I did."

Peter turned his head to the side, locking eyes in confusion.

"To deserve you, that is. You're so...magnificent. I'm just Edmund. I don't understand how I deserve you. I don't know what I did. I don't get it. I'm not good enough for you," Peter opened his mouth to cut in, but Edmund silenced him with a kiss, "or your love. I can't...I don't...I'm never going to be good enough for you. I could fight a million battles, travel to the ends of the world and back, and I still wouldn't deserve your love. I can't say ho-"

"Stop, Ed." Peter whispered his voice thick with emotion. He sat up, pushing Edmund back onto his back. "Listen to me. You deserve me. You deserve my love. You deserve more. Edmund, you're so beautiful...so perfect. You've seen the darkness and you pulled away from it...that's strength I'll never know. You love those that do not deserve your love, that is a love I will never own. You lower yourself to those that are lower than life, that is a humbleness I will never have. You stand your ground against the deadliest of foes, that is a courage I will never hold. No, Edmund, I don't deserve you. You said save it for later. I wanted to tell you that I have never seen what you've done. I was so selfish...gah...I hate myself for treating you like I did. You are and always will be the best thing that ever happened to me. I love with you all my being and I will never hurt you like I did. Know that. Gah...I love you."

Edmund pushed back tears, pressing his mouth to Peter's cheek. "Show me. Show me you love me."

Peter pushed himself to his knees, staring down at his brother. "Say it. Tell me you love me, tell me you want me."

"I love you. I want you to make love to me."

_"Edmund, what happened!?!?" He removed the tiny hand covering the black eye. "Who did this?"_

_"The same boys that did it last time." He twisted the bedroom door. "Go away."_

Kisses set his body on fire, arching his back off the sheets. Dark eyes burned into blue eyes, pale and tan skin pressing to one another.

_"When are you gonna learn to grow up?"_

_"Shut up!" Fire burned behind brown walls. "You think you're dad, but you're not!"_

Fingers pressed into him, eyes shutting in intense pain as he gripped Peter's arms. Peter stopped, unmoving for a second, watching his younger brother's reactions.

_"We just want our brother back."_

_Snow melted into the heat of the flames._

"Okay?" A kiss to his burning throat.

Edmund nodded, bringing Peter's head down to plant a kiss on his lips.

_"How are you feeling?"_

_Edmund looked up, eyes catching his brother's. "I've been better."_

_"Do you need more sleep?"_

_"No...I meant the guilt."_

Positioning himself, Peter reached down, dragging his tongue over Edmund's bottom lip. Edmund kissed back nervously, lifting his hips slightly as Peter slowly pressed in. He bit back a scream, feeling his entire body set on fire. He moaned into Peter's mouth, gripping his biceps.

"Aghhh..." He mumbled.

"Okay?" Peter didn't move, but waited for his love's approval.

_A scream, a blinding beam of light, and a gasp were all that Peter needed to realize what had just happened. He turned to his fallen brother, screaming for him. Edmund just stared at him, eyes mixing with emotions. Brown pools of sorrow, pain, and regret was all that Peter needed to understand. _

_Edmund wanted this. He needed it._

Edmund moved his legs to circle Peter's waist. He gazed up into his eyes, reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek. Peter closed his eyes, leaning into the gentle touch.

He knew this was considered wrong in England, maybe even in Narnia, but somehow he couldn't help but think...no feel...that this was his right. That having Edmund, the darker version of himself, was meant to be underneath him.

_"Nervous?" _

_The quiet voice, barely above a whisper, was at his ear. Peter turned to look at his brother, smiling. His brother was still living, still breathing...still_ here. _He shrugged, not able to shake the nerves._

_"You're going to be a great king, Peter."_

_"How can you be so sure?" He locked eyes with his brother in the mirror._

_Edmund smiled, turning away. "We must be silent before we can listen. We must listen before we can learn. We must learn before we can prepare. We must prepare before we teach. We must teach before we can serve. We must serve before we can lead." _

_Peter turned to watch his brother's retreating back. Those weren't the words of a twelve year old, but he was right. He had done all of those things, he was ready to lead._

Peter made the first thrust and Edmund turned his head to the side, a strangled gasp escaping his throat. Peter leaned down and placed a kiss upon the burning throat, moving inside his little brother.

_Peter smiled as he watched his brother kneel before him. _

_"King Peter, my dearest brother, please allow me to once again enter your dominion so that I may serve at your side." The shaggy haired teenager glanced towards the regal king, a smile gracing his lips._

_"Too formal. Get over here, you lug." He pulled the other into his arms and pressed a kiss to his clothed shoulder._

Hot bodies moved together in a mass of love and passion, clumsy hands seeking purchase on anything firm, sloppy kisses traded during intense moments. They were beautiful. Edmund, with his dark hair and brown eyes, seated upon a golden Peter, blonde hair and clear eyes. His arms were locked around the elder's neck, gently lowering himself onto his brother. Peter placed a kiss on his cheek, and then met his lips.

_"Ed?" _

_Edmund smiled, turning to meet the eye of his older brother. "Yes?_

_"Why are you here alone?" He came to rest on the railing, taking another sip from the glass and turning to face the other. "You should be inside."_

_"Sorry, just studying the stars." _

_"You do that alot."_

_Edmund chuckled, before turning serious again. "Just waiting for another star to fall. I wonder...do you think every star represents a person? Like every star that falls represents a person?"_

_"I don't know." _

_"Do you think my star is still up there? Or do you think I fell too?"_

"Peter...I..."

Peter glanced towards his younger brother, kissing him fully on the lips. Their mouths moved in unison as they found their release, collapsing onto each other.

Edmund turned to look at the older and reached a hand up to touch the sweaty bangs. He smiled his moonlit smile and in return, received a golden smile, tired but golden. Peter placed the small of his hand on Edmund's back, pulling him into his body and pressing a kiss to his hair. "I love you, Ed."

"Love you too. Thank you."

They lay, tangled in each other's limb, as the moon shone down on them, the darker version and the lighter version pressed together.

Perfect opposites.


	7. Epilogue

A/N: *sigh* This story has come to an end, a sad, screeching end. I'm EXTREMELY disappointed with this chapter, but truth be told, I have run out of inspiration for the story and I needed to get it done and I knew if I didn't do it now, It would never get updated. Please don't kill me! I know how hideous this chapter is, trust me I know.

* * *

"Peter Pevensie, get up this _instant_ or I will _end _you_!" _

A blonde head popped up long enough to find a stray pillow, before grabbing it and slamming his head back down, covering it with said pillow. An angry hand flung out, ripping the sheets away from his body, exposing both of them.

A yelp escaped the first one, his pale body leaping from the bed and slamming into the wall. "Susan, how dare you!"

"Oh please, Edmund, do put on some clothes! You're blinding me!" She reached a hand up to cover her eyes, turning her face away in disgust.

The second just groaned, yanking the sheets back up over his body and shifting so he was more comfortable. Susan rolled her eyes, yanking them down again to expose his naked body. He didn't fight back this time, but lay exposed for the entire world (or just the people in this room) to see.

She scowled, shifting weight to her other foot and crossing her arms. "Peter Pevensie, get up _now_!"

The youngest of the three struggled to get his pants on, hastily tugging them on only to get his foot caught on the pant leg. He persevered though, his hands clumsily fumbling with the buttons once they were on. The other rolled over, his hand coming up to shield his eyes from the light.

"To think you two are actually swordsmen, let alone _kings_." She rolled her eyes at the clumsy king to her right and the lazy one directly in front of her. "Anyway, it's almost noon and if you two want to get anything done, or eat, I suggest you get up."

Peter pulled his arm away, propping himself upon his elbows. "Eat?"

"Yes, intake food. You know the drill." She turned away from her naked brother as he swung his feet over the side of the bed, clambering to his feet and grabbing the trousers nearest to him. "I need to talk to you by the way."

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" He tugged the trousers on, trying to do the buttons on the front. "Edmund, I think I grabbed yours. These don't fit."

"Yeah, I know." The darker one smirked, laughing as Peter sucked in his breath to do the button. "Fatty."

"Shut up." He smiled good-naturedly.

"As cute as you two are, please do hurry up." Susan tapped her fingers against the wood.

"Do you want to see us in all our glory or something?" Edmund gestured between him and his brother. "Cause otherwise I'd scram."

Susan did so.

"G'morning, by the way." Peter smiled, extending his hand out towards his little brother.

Edmund smiled, and half-limped over to where Peter stood, his hand feather-light on Peter's bicep. A kiss was pressed to his lips and Edmund smiled into it, his arms tightening around Peter's midsection. A crash was heard from downstairs and Caspian's cursing filled the narrow hallway, causing both of them to laugh quietly into the kiss.

Peter pulled away, his hand still holding the back of Edmund's head, fingers twined in his hair. "Caspian struggles."

"Obviously." Edmund smirked, his hand dropping from Peter's arm.

Peter studied his brother for a little longer then smiled, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "You know, I love smiling in a kiss. Something about it is so..."

"Exhilarating?" Edmund smirked, nodding his head before pulling away. "I know what you mean."

Peter just smirked at him, before exhaling heavily. "But seriously, Ed, these pants are yours."

His brother just laughed.

* * *

"I don't understand." Peter whispered, his hands clumsily shaking at his sides. "Why?"

"The lessons you have learned here," the Great Lion bowed his head, "have come to an end. You must apply your new knowledge to your own world."

"Oh, but Aslan! Lucy will..." Susan took a minute to breathe in deeply.

"Dear Ones, sit at my feet, I must tell you something." The children did so and the Lion sat back on his haunches, "Since I brought you in this world, all of you have learned lessons that have changed you. But you, being the oldest of the four, have learned all you can learn. Now I must take you and put you back into the world where you can use these lessons. I love you, my children. You have served me well, and I will be with you, even when you return to your world."

"I don't understand, Aslan. I mean...Edmund and Lucy, they've changed too." Peter whispered. "Have we done something wrong?"

"No, Son of Adam. Edmund and Lucy have yet to learn all the lessons you have." The Lion sighed deeply, "You're brother and sister will face many difficult trials while they come to know these lessons, and so will you in your own world. My return is near though, do not worry."

"I still don't understand." Susan whispered.

Aslan looked to the female almost sadly. "Susan, you must be strong. Keep your faith in me and I will deliver you."

"Aslan, I would never doubt you!"

His eyes saddened greatly, turning to look at Peter. "Your family will go through a difficult time once you return, but you must stay strong."

"Aslan, I c-can't. They don't accept me there! They treat me as if," the older paused, searching for a good choice of words and spitting them out as if they were acid against his tongue, "as if I am a _child!_"

The Lion smiled in a comforting way and lay his heavy pal on Peter's broad shoulder. "Dear child, to them you are, but you must show them that you are _not_.

He nodded, dropping to his knees in front of the Great Lion and inclining his head. "Thank you, Aslan."

"Look to me for strength, you will need it." He purred gently. "Edmund and Lucy will need _you_."

"I cannot protect them when they are here and I am there." Peter whispered, his hand finding Susan's cold one and wrapping his fingers around hers.

"Edmund is strong enough to protect physically, I have no doubt in his strength." The Lion sat up and walked forward. "When they return though, everything will be different. _They_ will be different."

Peter trembled and Susan inhaled sharply. "Aslan, I'm scared."

Aslan's chestnut honey eyes turned to Susan, seeing through her. "Do not be, dear child of mine, for fear is the very source of your downfall."

"My downfall?"

Aslan didn't respond, just turned away and sighed. "Everyone falls down at one point, dear child. Peter and Edmund have faced theirs."

There was a sudden commotion to their left and Aslan paused, his giant paws pressing softly to the stone. The soft, gentle eyes of the Great Lion turned towards the entrance of the castle. Caspian stood awkwardly at the bottom of the steps, his eyes focused only on the Gentle Queen. His eyes flickered towards the large cat, and lowered his eyes in shame as he turned to leave.

"Your Majesty?" Aslan called after him.

"We are ready." He replied after a brief moment of silence. "Everyone has assembled."

Aslan nodded his great head, his mane flowing gently in the wind. Caspian turned to leave, Susan staring after him with a look of sorrow and regret. Peter's fingers twisted uncertainly in Aslan's mane.

"Aslan, will you excuse me?"

Aslan turned back to him, disappointment flashing in his chestnut eyes, but he nodded. "Of course."

Peter ignored the stares on his back, only focused on the stairs that led to the upper levels. He climbed them, two at a time, until he reached the hallway that would lead to his room. The maids were quiet use to the silence of the nobles, so you can only imagine their surprise when the High King of Old came sprinting by them, knocking them off balance. King Peter paid them no heed though, just yanked his door open and stumbled inside.

Of course, the one thing he had been intending to see wasn't here. Typical Edmund.

He turned on his heels and sprinted back down the back hallway, sending the maids into another spiral of confusion. However, the thing was, it should _never _take a king so long to find his brother. He searched in the throne room (even taking the liberty of checking behind the thrones), the kitchens, the library, the armory, the bedrooms, _everywhere,_ but his younger brother was absolutely _nowhere_ to be found.

Then of course, he stumbled across his younger sister, a look of desperation and frustration evident in his crystal eyes. "Please, tell me you know where Edmund is."

Her eyebrows raised, amusement hidden beneath her eyes. "Is that why you took off running before? And you still haven't managed to find him?"

"Just tell me." He said flatly.

"He's in the garden," She pointed him towards a door, "with Lucy. I advise you keep it short though. Caspian is waiting with the assembly."

"I will. I will." He muttered as he shifted into a jog.

The sun wasn't exactly pleasant on his eyes, but he ignored its brightness anyway, ocean eyes searching for the black mop of hair. Laughter caused him to snap his head to his left, a little too quickly, and scanned that area. Sure enough, the younger siblings were lying on the grass, the younger of the two's head lying against the elder's chest, his fingers entangled in her hair. They looked to be talking, joking around about something, judging by the laughter that spilled from the younger one's lips.

Peter set out towards them, on the brink of tears (blinking them away rapidly). Edmund spotted him when he was a few feet away and sat up quickly, Lucy's head falling from his chest. He saw the sorrow in Peter's eyes, saw the bottom lip disappear behind his teeth, saw the way his stride was less noble and more tired. He pulled himself to his feet, his mouth opening to ask what was wrong, but he found his mouth preoccupied with something else. Peter had not only slammed their mouths together, but had also twisted Edmund's tunic in his hand, yanking him even closer.

Lucy sat awkwardly on the grass, her eyes casting away in embarrassment.

Edmund attempted to break away from the older, the taste of Peter's tears still ripe on his tongue. His hands went up to cup his brother's cheek, his other hand at the nape of his neck. Peter pulled away briefly, their mouths hovering only centimeters from each other.

"Peter." Edmund tried, his lips brushing against the elder's as he spoke. "Peter, what's wrong?"

The blue eyes vanished behind his eyelids, kissing the younger again. "Nothing."

"I'm not _completely_ daft, Peter." He whispered. "What's going on?"

Peter said nothing, just wrapped his arms around his younger brother, pulling him against his body in an embrace. Edmund slowly returned the hug, concern coursing through his entire body. Peter breathed silently against the other body, his cheek pressing to the course hair, his hand tangling itself in it. "I love you."

Edmund's eyes fluttered close, the warmth of his brother's shoulder pressing to his hollow cheek. "I love you too."

Peter pulled back, and though the tears still flowed there was a smile on his face, and hope in his once sorrowful eyes. He kissed the younger one's forehead, hands still cradling his face. "Then we'll get through this."

Lucy angled her head up to the balcony above them, her eyes settling on the lone figure there.

Susan.

With the _same_ look in her eyes.

She turned back to the couple that were her brothers and sighed, ice spreading through her veins. They knew something, and whatever it was, wasn't good. She saw Edmund throw her confused look and she shrugged, but she didn't miss the flash of fear in his chocolate eyes.

* * *

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to, but for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you the home of our forefathers."

A man's gruff voice broke through the silent air. "It's been generations since we left Telmar."

"We're not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world, the same world as our kings and queens," Aslan explained, looking at Peter and his siblings as he spoke. "It is to that island I will return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

Murmurs filled the courtyard and Caspian scanned the area, before glancing back at the Pevensies. He watched as Peter and Susan both scanned the crowd nervously, as if they knew something Caspian didn't. Suddenly a voice broke through the whispers, "I will go. I will accept the offer."

Caspian bowed as the respected general made his way up towards him. His aunt followed, "So will we."

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." Aslan breathed, blowing the hair away from their faces. The baby gave a small yawn and Aslan smiled gently as the tree behind them twisted to form a door. Gasps filled the air, Edmund glancing at Peter cautiously as he saw his brother exchange a glance with Susan. They both looked towards the arch and Edmund's heart stopped, _no, no, no!_

The group disappeared into the air and Peter stepped forward, along with Caspian to inspect the area.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death!?" Cries erupted in the air and Aslan turned to the Pevensies, after kindly rejecting the mouse's offer to go through.

_No, no, no, no, no._

Peter opened his mouth and Edmund stepped forward, grasping his brother's forearm in his hand. Peter turned to him and Edmund could see the circuits of his brain frying as he saw the raw desperation in his brother's eyes. "Please, Peter, don't. We can't."

"Edmund, we _have_ to." He whispered, gently releasing Edmund's fingers from his arm.

"No, I don't...I can't. We can't be _us_ there, not like we are here." He was fully aware of everyone's eyes on them, but he didn't much care anymore. A life of speeches and ruling a kingdom and listening to the gossip of the castle grounds had taught him to ignore what he wanted to ignore. "Please, don't go."

Peter looked in desperation towards his siblings and then back to his younger brother. The next action could be said to be an outrage or a very sweet moment, but it was different in everyone's view. Peter clasped his hand around his brother's neck and tilted his head up, kissing him fully on the lips. Edmund responded gently, his fingers on his brother's shoulder. Caspian stood with a look of shock upon his face (by now, you must know that Caspian was not a particularly observant man), Susan and Lucy with knowing smiles, and Aslan with a look of disappointed acceptance. As for the rest of the Narnians and Telmarines, well each one held a different reaction. They pulled apart gently and Edmund looked up at his brother through dark eyelashes and Peter gently kissed him again.

"Please." Edmund whispered.

Peter looked back towards his siblings and Susan nodded. Peter stepped back, pulled Edmund's back against his chest and wound his arms around his waist, pressing his mouth shut. Edmund smiled thankfully and let his hands slip over his brother's.

* * *

Later that day, at the second celebration of the king's coronation. Edmund seated himself next to his brother and Caspian, draping his hand over his older brother's and sighing softly. Peter reached over and kissed his brother briefly, turning his attention back to the new king. He rolled his eyes as he saw Caspian narrow his eyes at the Telmarine dancing with the Gentle Queen.

"I should have him beheaded." Caspian muttered into his drink.

"What's his problem?" Edmund motioned to the 'green-eyed' prince.

"He doesn't have the courage to ask Susan for a dance," He chuckled at Caspian's glare, "so he's been sitting over here mulling over the different ways he could kill that Telmarine."

"She's trying to make you jealous, you know." Edmund chuckled, earning a confused look from both his 'boyfriend' and his new king. "What? She told me so herself!"

"Since when did Susan discuss_ her_ love life with _you_?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"We always have. She tells me everything that goes on in her love life and I do the same to her."

"So did she know ahead of time that you were completely, _unconditionally_," whispered against his throat, "in love with me?"

"Nope." He smiled teasingly. "Actually, she knew you were in love with me, before she even talked to me about it."

"Shut up."

Edmund laughed, echoing his older brother's chuckle. Neither was paying attention to the scowling prince beside them.

"Excuse me! Not helping with the current predicament!"

"Why don't you just ask her for a dance?"

"That's what I've been trying to do for the past hour."

"Really, he has." Peter reassured his younger brother. "He's been sitting there saying, 'I'm going to go ask', for the past hour."

"I thought you said he was planning different ways to kill that Telmarine."

"Well, that too."

"I see."

Basically, King Caspian and Queen Susan did end up dancing, as did King Edmund and King Peter, but Susan, being gentle but also confident, had to be the one to ask the newly appointed king for the dance. Of course, this was a rather odd gesture back then and it left King Caspian blushing like a school girl.

* * *

Now to draw a conclusion on the tale of King Peter and King Edmund's love, they were happy and in love. Crazy in love, you could almost say. Edmund stayed in Narnia, along with his siblings, for another ten years. During that time, he grew to be a fine archer and kept his title as the most skilled swordsman in all of Narnia and its neighboring countries. He studied Spanish, Italian and Latin for many years and started to converse with the politicians, even becoming an interrupter for King Caspian when he visited other countries. At the age of twenty, he was struck and wounded, causing his lover, King Peter, to go insane with worry. At the age of twenty-two, he was captured by some rogue warriors and held for ransom, but King Caspian proved to be a strong, intelligent leader and rescued his subject without surrendering a coin. He led many battles, far more than either his brother or the new king, and was the preferred leader of the three due to his fearless actions (which often gave his lover a heart attack). He was later written in the historical records as 'a fine man with a great amount of knowledge and wisdom. He was a skilled swordsman and will truly go down as King Edmund the Just, as well as, Edmund the Fearless.'.

King Peter went on to become a legend, conquering tribes and exploring the west with his ruler, Caspian. He helped his lover to create new laws and govern Narnia in the way that he had during the Golden Age. At the age of twenty-three, he caught a disease and was bedridden for months, and Edmund, being much better with handling his worry, stayed calm throughout the entire experience. The Magnificent leader also helped with the rebuilding of Cair Paravel, working late into the nights and early mornings. He stayed completely faithful to his brother as his lover, and the couple's fights were rare. At one point, they had separated, only to get back together a few months later. The historical records read, 'King Peter was a brave and truly magnificent ruler with a good heart and strong body. He was skilled in every area and will go down as King Peter the Magnificent, as well as Peter the Loyal.

Queen Susan lost her gentle ways and became a fine warrior, serving in King Caspian's army many times. She later fell in love with King Caspian and went on to become his lover for many years. She did not marry, however, due to the risk that she could be returning to her homeland anytime. She trained in weaponry for many years, alongside her legendary brother, King Edmund. At the age of twenty, she lost use of her right arm and had to forfeit her bow and arrows. Caspian went on to make sure she felt needed and trained in her other weaponry, such as the longbow, where her right arm was not of critical use. The story books later wrote her in as 'a fine woman with beauty beyond compare. She was loyal to her brothers and her sister and will here by, go down as, Queen Susan the Gentle and Susan and the Warrior.'

Queen Lucy went on in her usual ways, carefree and lively. She did not go to battle as her brothers and sister, but stayed in the castle and helped with governing from the inside. She was known, not for her battles or her legendary actions, but for kindness and bravery. She was an encouragement to her siblings for many years and never lost hope in them or their dreams. She was later written as, 'a lively, jubilant, kind girl with a heart for Aslan and her family. She will always be remembered as Queen Lucy the Valiant and Lucy the Light.

It was only after a critical injury to Peter's heart that they were forced to return in order to save his life. In England, things were different and I cannot tell you what was different, for that would take time and a whole another story. But I will assure you that Edmund and Peter never forgot their journey back to Narnia.

Did they continue to love each other, even after returning home? Well, I'll leave that up to your imagination.

And as for King Caspian? Well, his story is still being written.

* * *

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I hate this chapter too! You don't even have to review for it if it's truely that bad. But to raise your mood, I'll show you what I got coming up :] and you can tell me which ones you really really really wanna see done and I'll make sure to work on those sooner.

1.** The King and the Slave: Forbidden Love **17 chapters, baby! And almost half way there! I've gotten an outline written down for the entire story so I already know what I'm doing for each chapter. If you guys really, really, really want this one done like ASAP, just leave it in the review or Private message me. ;] i will warn you though, the plot is going to get extremely complex, I'm not going to spoil anything though!!!

2. **Songs of the Brothers **I've got two songs I'm trying to make work right now. One is 'Bring me to Life' by Evanescence and that one is almost done! Like one more verse and voila! Another is "Psychotic", which is really interesting actually. I watched Dark Knight with my sister over the weekend and I absolutley loved the Joker! (I've seen Dark Knight like 4 times now (once in the IMAX, dude, that was awesome!) and my love for Heath Ledger and his potrayel of the Joker never lessens) So, I decided to make kind of a Joker!Edmund in that song fic. He's insane and he's got that laugh and he wants Peter and he's just completely haunting and crazy and psycho and it's just _insane_. But I'm not sure I'm going to even post that one. Send me any songs you want done and I might do it.

**_NEWWWW!!! _**3. (NOT RELATED TO TEMPTING FATE IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE)

Title: **Before the Storm**

Summary: A dark betrayal, a bond broken, an impending war, is it almost over? Or is their darkness just before the storm? Peter/Edmund incest, slash

A/N: Basically, this is a remake of LWW all the way through the Golden Age until their return for Prince Caspian. It's going to be insanley long, probably the biggest project, I've ever had, but I'm going to need your help! I need ideas, inspiring songs, anything to get this baby going, right!? But, first of all I need your guys response. Do you really want this baby made (that's what she said...cough that was lame)??

**Soooooooo....which one are you guys most anticipating???**


End file.
